Harry Potter and the Phoenix Guard
by VVSBandGeek
Summary: (On Hiatus, sorry) Post ootp; Harry returns to the Dursley's for a grand total of three days... Dumbledore takes him somewhere unexpected, where Harry trains and matures... Harry begins to unlock his full potential... There's also a new student...
1. Nightmares

Chapter One: Nightmares

At the Ministry of Magic, escaped convict Sirius Black was dueling with his cousin, Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. Feeling extremely confident, Black began to taunt and bait his cousin. Growing over-confident, Black was caught off guard by a stunning spell, which knocked him backwards towards the Great Veil, whose purpose, to the young man watching in horror, was incomprehensible. Harry Potter, a fifteen year old wizard, watched as his godfather fell behind the Veil and was never seen again.

"SIRIUS!" screamed Harry as he awoke from his night mare. This, unfortunately, awoke his uncle.

"BOY! I'm warning you, if you can't keep quiet, you are out of my house!" roared Uncle Vernon from the other side of Harry's door.

Every night for the last three nights, Harry had the same nightmare. Every night, Harry awoke in a cold sweat. And ever night, Harry awoke with the deepest of guilt in his heart. For Harry, in his mind, was responsible for his godfather's death. 'Never again. Never again will people die because I was too weak. Never again will I put my loved ones at risk if I can't handle my responsibility. I'm gonna train and I'm gonna kill Voldemort and I'm gonna kill all his little Death Eaters. No more will they terrorize innocent people. No more…' thought Harry. Harry stood up and walked over to his desk, pulled out a quill and some parchment and began to write.

_Dear Moony,_

_This morning I woke up after a nightmare, the same one I've been having for three nights straight… I still feel that it's my fault that Sirius is dead… If only I had practiced… Unfortunately, there are too many "If only's" too list, so I won't. The muggles have been okay so far. I would like to ask you to do me a favor, next time you see Professor Dumbledore, please tell him that I would really like to visit Diagon Alley, just so I can be amongst "normal" people. I hope that you are all safe and my dearest apologies to everyone._

_Love,_

_Harry._

After waking his owl, Hedwig, he sent her off with the letter and walked back over to his bed. However, he didn't try to go back to sleep, for fear of having more nightmares. The next afternoon, he was surprised and pleased to see Hedwig on his windowsill with a letter back from the remaining connection he had to his parents, Remus Lupin, a.k.a. Moony.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that you feel that all the blame for Sirius' death lies upon your shoulders… However, that is not true… You have little, if, in my eyes, any, blame for his death. He died the way he wanted to, in battle defending his godson. I know it seems to you that you didn't help Sirius out at all… But you did… When he first escaped from Azkaban, he was a wreck of a man, living through hatred, without a shred of hope… But upon your rescue of him, you gave him that hope, for he now had a reason to live… That is to say, he could now watch over you and protect you… So please, I'm begging you, stop feeling guilty… Luckily your letter arrived at the perfect time… just as Professor Dumbledore walked into you-know-where for a meeting… I have told him your request and he has granted it… So, he will be picking you up himself at precisely nine o'clock tomorrow morning… Do try and be on time… All of your friends here say hello and wish you good health._

_Love,_

_Moony_

After Harry reread his letter, he was absolutely jumping for joy, on the inside that is. He didn't want the Dursleys to know he was excited, they would just run it out of him. So after reading his letter again, he went to sleep, afraid of more nightmares of ventures into the Department of Mysteries. However, tonight, Harry would have another type of nightmare…

"_Well my faithful, can any of you tell me that you have completed your missions that I have put you on?" asked the high, cold voice of Lord Voldemort._

"_My deepest apologies my lord… Unfortunately, we seem to have run out of options when it comes to getting near Potter. Dumbledore's damn Order seems to be aware of our every movement and is always there to counter us," said Lucius Malfoy._

"_Well, it would appear that you need more motivation to complete your assignments. CRUCIO!" laughed Lord Voldemort as he watched his faithful Death Eaters writhe with pain._

A/N: Due to growing speculation about the origin, it has been asked that I place a disclaimer in my story. Having read 'Harry Potter and the Power of the Heart' after a number of people have told me that it is too close to be a coincidence, I concede to the possibility of reading it. I have read a great number of stories before writing this and it is indeed possible that I have read it. So, SmallvillePotter, here is your disclaimer.


	2. Revelations

Chapter Two: Revelations

As Harry awoke the next morning, he quickly showered, dressed and gathered anything he might need for a trip to Diagon Alley, all the while wondering why Dumbledore had volunteered to take him. At nine o'clock he heard a knock on the door and made his way downstairs to greet his headmaster.

As Harry opened the door, he heard that familiar voice. "Good morning, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"Good morning, Professor," replied Harry, "Come on in."

Upon Albus Dumbledore's entry into the Dursley home, at Number 4 Privet Drive, Vernon Dursley began to go into hysterics.

"What the bloody hell is this crackpot old fool doing in my house?" roared Vernon.

"This 'crackpot old fool' has come to collect young Harry here for the summer," Dumbledore calmly replied, "I daresay that that would be of interest to you?"

"Oh, well in that case HURRY UP AND GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!!!" yelled Vernon.

"All in due time," said Dumbledore as he turned to Harry, "Have you got your things? No? Well best let me pack for you."

In a matter of seconds, Harry's school supplies and all his possessions were neatly packed and they were out the door.

"Professor, where are we going?" asked Harry as Dumbledore summoned the Knight Bus.

"Well, Harry. First, we are going to the Leaky Cauldron to drop of your things and then we will go to Gringott's where I have some explaining to do, but all in due time."

After stashing Harry's thing with Tom, the innkeeper, Harry and Dumbledore made their way to the Gringott's Bank.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore. A pleasure to see you again. How may I be of service to you?" asked the head goblin.

"Well, I am here to give young Harry here his full inheritance," said Dumbledore.

"Very well, follow me please," replied the goblin.

"Professor, what did you mean when you said you wanted to give me my 'full inheritance?" asked a bewildered Harry.

"Well, you see Harry, your parents left you more than the vault you're used to. There is a Potter Family vault as well. Inside is your true inheritance," replied Dumbledore.

After a very rickety cart ride, Harry was brought to a vault he had never seen before, one with a giant P over it. As the goblin opened the vault, Harry tried to sneak a peek inside. Inside the vault was gold, jewelry and watches, books, and, to Harry's surprise, weapons. As Harry browsed through the weapons, the goblin advised him not to touch any as there was a possibility of it being cursed and Harry took that warning to include the jewels as well. As he walked around, he noticed that the vault was decorated with red, gold and white. 'Wow, my whole family was in Gryffindor.' There was one particular object that caught Harry's attention, a large tapestry, much like the one that used to be in Sirius' house. As Harry traced his way backwards, starting with himself, he read the names of wizards and witches he had never heard of, except for the name at the very top, a surprising one at that: _Godric Gryffindor_.

"I'm the Heir of Gryffindor?" asked a puzzled Harry.

"Of course you are, Harry. Did you not have an inkling that you might be after your second year?" Dumbledore simply asked.

'Of course!' In his second year, Harry had pulled a particular sword out of the Sorting Hat, the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

As Harry perused the vault some more, he noticed an object that seemed rather out of place, a key.

"Professor, what is this key to?" asked Harry.

"Ah, that, you might say, is the key to your destiny. That is the key, and Secret-Keeper, to Potter Manor, previously known as Gyffindor Manor. Now, that is the particular item I had hoped you would find. Now please bring that key with you. We must go now, don't worry, you will be able to come back as often as you wish."

With that, Harry and Dumbledore returned to the Leaky Cauldron, gathered up Harry's things, and walked into the alley behind the pub. Dumbledore pulled out a raggedy old newspaper, tapped it with his wand, and said "portus".

"Now, Harry, this will take us to what I believe to be the general location of Potter Manor. Grab hold."

And with that, Harry felt the familiar sensation of traveling by port key. When they landed, Harry realized that the area where they stood looked oddly familiar.

"This is where we hid when Voldemort was after us, isn't it?" asked Harry.

"It is indeed. Now, I know that you must be wondering about Potter Manor. Well, the house that you lived in was not Potter Manor. Your parents believed it to be too valuable for Voldemort to destroy if he ever found them. Now, take out that key please. That's good. I want you to follow where it leads you," said Dumbledore.

Upon taking out the key, Harry felt an odd, but warming sensation in his hand. Harry heard a voice, that of his departed mother's, leading him in the right direction. Slowly, they made their way to a small circle of rocks. One of the rocks had a small, white handprint on. Harry had a small idea of what to do, so he placed his hand upon the rock, feeling a warm, prickly sensation. At that, Potter Manor appeared.


	3. Explorations

Chapter Three: Explorations

"Well done, Harry. It would appear you have found the home of your ancestors," said Dumbledore, "This is where I leave you. I trust that Voldemort will be quite unable to find you here and I really must be getting back. I believe that, since no one has live here in quite a long time, you much cleaning to do. So, I will allow Dobby to come and help you clean. All you have to do is call him to you." And with that Dumbledore apparated away.

As Harry walked up to the door, he noticed the pattern on the columns of the mansion. 'Griffins, suppose I'll have to get used to that.' thought Harry and he entered the thousand year old mansion. 'WOW' was all that Harry could use to describe what he saw. Just from where he stood, he knew he had to stay here forever. Eager to get exploring, Harry called Dobby to him.

"HARRY POTTER SIR NEEDED HIS DOBBY AND DOBBY HAS COME!" cried Dobby, positively bawling.

"Dobby, I have an extremely large task for you. Normally I would help you but I need to get familiar with the house and see if there is somewhere where I can't train. I need you to clean the Manor," said Harry.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir. Dobby will begin immediately!" and with a crack Dobby was off.

So Harry began to explore. First, he found numerous dens that reminded him of the Gryffindor common room. Then, he found an elegant master bedroom; inside he found a dresser full of socks. 'I'll give Dobby a pair for each day he works here' thought Harry. He found numerous guest rooms, which in their own right were like master bedrooms. He found that there was a Quidditch pitch and a rather large pool. 'More like an indoor lake. Hope there is no giant squid in there,' thought Harry. Finally, he made his way to an extremely large library. 'Hermione would kill to see this,' thought Harry. Inside the library, he found the only locked door set he had encountered yet. On the handle of the left door, there was a griffin. On the left, a basilisk. 'Wow, what's a basilisk doing here?' thought Harry. Above the door was a sign:

_To enter,_

_Use the power of two houses,_

_And speak thy name._

'Well, what the heck does that mean?' questioned Harry, 'Wait, _two_ houses. Of course, the snake and the griffin. Slytherin and Gryffindor. Parseltongue.' Harry bent down and looked at the snake and imagined that it was alive. "Harry Potter, Heir of Gryffindor," hissed Harry in Parseltongue.

And with that, the doors open. Inside, he found a dueling mat, practice dummies, a mystic grandfather clock, and, oddly enough, muggle gym equipment.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" asked a voice that came out of no where.


	4. Talking to the Dead

Chapter Four: Talking with the Dead

"Who's there? Show yourself!" yelled Harry.

"Over here, silly," said the voice.

Harry turned to his left and found a painting of a familiar looking man.

"Godric Gryffindor," Harry said slowly.

"Indeed. Now that you know my name, may I know yours?" asked the painting.

"Umm… I'm Harry Potter. I'm something like a great-great-great grandson, only with more greats in there," said Harry.

"I see," chuckled Godric, "Well, will you please tell me how you entered here, alone at that? This chamber was originally designed so that only Salazar and I could enter. A brilliant trick if I do say so myself."

"Well, you see, I can speak Parseltongue," replied Harry.

"Merlin's beard, can you really? How? Neither me nor my descendants should be able to, only Salazar's descendant's should be able to," said a puzzled Godric.

Harry, then, delved into the great long story of his struggle against Voldemort, continuing up until the end of last term. He felt as if he could tell Godric anything. 'He is my ancestor after all' thought Harry. After telling Godric, Harry felt as if the weight of the world was off his shoulders for the first time since he entered the wizarding world. Godric was in thought for a long time.

"Godric? How did all this stuff get in here?" asked Harry while motioning towards the chamber.

"Just one second. Let me get this straight, you defeated this Voldemort in your first year and recovered the Sorcerer's Stone. Then you found Salazar's Chamber of Secrets, of which no one had ever found any evidence of, and defeated the King Of All Serpents, a basilisk. In your third year at Hogwart's, you defeated numerous dementors with a patronus and uncovered the truth about the person who betrayed your parents. In your fourth year, you became the youngest winner, ever, of the Triwizard Tournament, saw this Voldemort rise again, you dueled with him and escaped. Then, last year, you found a link between your minds, broke into the Ministry of Magic and the Department Of Mysteries, found a prophecy made about you and him, defeated a number of his followers, watched your godfather die, and proved to the world that he had returned. And now you have entered a chamber that hasn't been entered in over one thousand years?" asked Godric.

"Er- yeah," replied a perplexed Harry.

"You DEFINITELY are a descendant of mine!" laughed Godric, "Now most of this was placed here by Salazar and me, to practice our spells. However, I never seen anything like that," as he nodded towards the muggle gym equipment.

"Oh, well that's to increase one's physical body. I definitely need it," said Harry as he inspected them closer, "This is exactly what I needed."

"Well, it's there now because you wanted it there," said Godric, "This room is something like that of a room at Hogwarts, the Room of Requirement. Now, in this room, time passes slower, about half as fast, so you'll be able to train longer and harder. Right now, I'm going to teach you how to duplicate your self. You'll be able to learn more because as your duplicate gains knowledge, you gain the same. So you may suddenly find that you know memory charms or a new curse.

"Oh I see." said Harry.

"Now, repeat after me: Personale Repetale," instructed Godric.

Harry recited the spell


	5. Animagus Transformations

Chapter Five: Animagus transformations

Harry turned to see himself, only with longer hair.

"Let's begin," said Godric.

"Why do I have longer hair?" asked a confused Harry.

"Well, you seem to be a Metamorphmagus. When you form a duplicate, it brings out knowledge of any hidden abilities. Only so far, it seems you only know how change your hair length. Unfortunately I know little about Metamorphmagi. I'm sure there's a book in the library that can help your duplicate to learn the basics. Now what would you like to learn first?" asked Godric.

After pondering a little bit, "I want to know how to apparate," said Harry.

"Excellent. Now, first you must know that magic is everywhere, the earth, the air, animals, even muggles. Now to apparate, you just have to will your magic to combine with that of the air's magic. Now, just imagine yourself at the other side of the chamber, and then _will_ yourself there," taught Godric.

"Ok," said a nervous Harry. He began to imagine his magic mixing with that in the air's magic, and then he pictured himself at the other side of the chamber. Harry felt a pleasant breeze, opened his eyes, and realized that he was at the other side of the chamber.

"Excellent, now come on back," said Godric.

Harry apparated back, eager to learn more.

"Now, do you know why I told you the theory behind apparation?" asked Godric, "No? Well, I find that if the mind knows the theory, doing the action is much easier. Now, you know how Hogwarts has numerous anti-apparation charms on it? Well, even places such as Hogwarts can be apparated into, just through a different method. Now, just like with regular apparation, imagine your magic mixing with another's, only this time imagine it mixing with the earth's. Got it?"

Harry imagined his energy mixing with that of the grounds, pictured himself across the chamber and was there but without the breeze. He went back to Godric.

"Now that you have apparation down, what else would you like to learn?" asked Godric, knowing the answer.

After thinking for a while, his mind fell on his father and his friends. "I want to learn to become an Animagus," said an eager Harry.

"Good, now if you were that quick to learn apparation, this should be easy for you--" said Godric.

"But it took my dad and his friends three years to learn!" interrupted Harry.

"My boy, that is doing it the hard way. There is an easier way. The Ministry of my time felt it was too dangerous that people might misuse this power, so they instituted a harder way. I will teach you an easier way. Now, sit down. Good, now enter your mind and find the door to your mind. Push all thoughts aside."

After what felt like a lifetime, Harry found a door that looked much like the cupboard door at the Dursley's. 'This is the door to my mind?' thought Harry. He then heard the faint voice of Godric.

"There? Good, now feel for a presence, that of the spirit of your Animagus form," instructed Godric.

Harry felt with his mind until he heard a faint song, a very familiar song. 'I'm a phoenix," thought Harry. He held out his arm and a beautiful red and gold phoenix landed on his arm. He noticed that the phoenix had green eyes and a black lightning bolt scar on it's forehead. Harry locked eyes with it and felt a peculiar sensation throughout his body as feathers sprouted all about him. He felt incredibly light and noticed that his eyesight was much more keen. 'So this is what its like to be a phoenix," thought Harry. He took a lap around the chamber and landed back where he was, entered his mind and transformed back to his human form.

"Well done, Harry. A phoenix. A wizard who can become a phoenix is very rare," praised Godric.

"Thanks, but I thought that people could only become non-magic animals?" asked Harry.

"Ah, well normally they only can with the new way to do it but the old way allows for two forms, a magical and non-magical animal. My magical form was, as you could probably guess, was a griffin, a mix of an eagle and a lion. However, griffins like to keep to themselves and thus can transform into either of the two. As Rowena Ravenclaw was already an eagle, I chose to take on the form of a lion. Now, that's enough for today. Tomorrow, I think your duplicate could teach you to manipulate your hair and you should go to muggle London and learn to use the equipment that you've brought into the chamber. Then we will continue the Animagus transformations," instructed Godric, "Now, I suggest you get something to eat, take a nice run or a swim, and go to bed. Oh, and think of your duplicate as someone else, it'll make it easier on the both of use. My duplicates name was Harold."

"I think I'll name him…John." said Harry, "Good night Godric."

Outside the chamber, Harry found Dobby standing patiently.

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby has finished his task. Would Harry Potter sir like anything else?" asked Dobby.

"Yes, I would like a sandwich then you may go back to Hogwarts, I'll call you if I need anything else. Oh, wait. I have something to give you for your hard day's work," said Harry. He went upstairs and pulled out two pairs of socks, interchanged them, and returned to the kitchen, where Dobby was making Harry a sandwich.

"Here you go Dobby, two pairs of socks," said Harry, giving Dobby the socks, "And thanks for your hard work today."

"Oh thank you so much Harry Potter sir. You truly are too kind," thanked Dobby and with a crack was gone.

That night, Harry went to bed and had none of his customary nightmares. The next morning, Harry thought he must have been too tired to dream the night before.


	6. Muggle London

Chapter Six: Muggle London

As Harry walked downstairs, he found John sitting in the kitchen.

"Morning, John," said Harry.

"Morning," replied John, "Are you ready to get to work? We'll start by changing your hair to look like mine. We'll have to practice changing colors later. Soon we'll need to get Tonks up here to teach us to change our whole appearance. But for now this'll suffice. Now, I think that for today you should grow your hair out a little bit."

"How do I do that?" asked Harry.

"Well, just picture yourself with longer hair," instructed John.

Feeling a bit silly, Harry pictured his hair growing longer. Then, he felt a tingling sensation as his hair began to grow.

"Good," complimented John, "Now, off to muggle London. Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and go to Gringott's, change some gold for muggle money and find some things about the gym equipment. Oh, and find a good diet too. Also, I want you to begin to learn to survey your surroundings, notice anything out of place, and notice hiding places for just you or for a large mass of people and notice different escape routes in case you get overwhelmed. I know that this sounds stupid but its important. Plus, you'll never know, you might find me there."

So Harry apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and headed to Gringott's. He got some muggle money and headed to muggle London. He kept an eye out in the shadows for John but he never saw him. He quickly found a gym specialty shop and went inside. He walked up to the manager and began to get information from him.

"Hello sir. My grandfather recently got some gym equipment for me and I would like to know how to use it correctly and, if possible, how I could get a good diet. I'm trying to bulk up a little bit for school," said Harry, pointing out the equipment he had. The manager quickly pulled out papers on the equipment showing how to use it and he then began to devise a diet plan for Harry. After he was done, Harry went looking around for a clothing store. Just before entering, Harry noticed John in an alley next to the store. Harry walked into the alley across the street and apparated behind John.

"Hello, John," said Harry.

"Hey, Harry. Good to see you've been practicing," said John as he turned around, "Now, hurry up in the store; I want you back as soon as possible." And then he apparated back to Potter Manor.

Harry quickly went into the store, found some exercise clothes, paid and left. He went into the alley and apparated home. He called Dobby to him and asked him to pick up the food he needed.

"Are you going to be need any money?" asked Harry.

"Oh no Harry Potter sir. Anything house-elves buy, they is taking the money from their master's vault," replied Dobby.

"Good. When you are finished, could you go my family vault and bring the books in it back to the library?" asked Harry, "Thanks."


	7. Training Begins

Chapter Seven: Training begins

Harry went into the chamber again; he no longer had to speak Parseltongue as the door now recognized him. He walked up to the bust of Godric and began his lessons for the day.

"Now, young Harry, we shall begin to search for the non-magical form that you can take on," said Godric, "Return to the door to your mind and this time, search for your other form's spirit."

Harry did as he instructed and after waiting for a few seconds, Harry heard a loud roar coming from behind him. He turned around to find a larger than normal lion lying behind him. Harry locked eyes with it and began the transformation. After taking a little run, Harry transformed back, eager to learn more from the ancient wizard.

"Have you ever seen an invisibility cloak Harry? Yes? Excellent. Now we are gonna learn to become invisible without the use of a cloak. This works along the same lines as apparation, only instead of imagining yourself across the room, imagine that you are invisible. Ready?" asked Godric.

Harry began to picture himself as invisible and, upon hearing a "well done, Harry" from Godric, he opened his eyes.

"Brilliant," said Harry.

"Now, Harry. I would like you to spend the rest of the day using the practice dummies to train every spell in your arsenal. You need to be able to master rudimentary skills before you can learn advanced skills," instructed Godric.

Godric had told Harry how to mask his magical signature so that he could spent the rest of the day going over every spell he know without getting in trouble with the Ministry. After about ten minutes on each spell, he had them mastered. When Harry was finished, John walked up to him.

"Now, Harry, we are going to begin our training tomorrow. We'll start with weight training. Then, you'll learn from Godric as I study in the library. Then you'll study, while I speak with Godric. After that, we'll practice muggle fighting and then have a duel and end the day with a run or swim. If you still have enough energy, we can practice Quidditch. Also, we will be intermittingly practicing Occlumency and Legilimency Understand? Good. Now, let's have a friendly little duel."

Harry and John walked up to the mat, bowed and began. Harry began with a simple shield while John shot a high-powered stunner at him. The shield broke easily and knocked Harry over.

"Nice try, Harry. You should know better that shields aren't reliable. Wait until we learn stronger shields to use them. Let's go."

Harry and John began another round. Harry shot a stunner at John, who easily avoided it. John muttered a spell that Harry didn't recognize and all of a sudden shoes were flying at Harry. Harry easily avoided them but they forced him to split his attention between John and the shoes. Harry was then blown back by the disarming spell.

"Like that little trick Harry? It's the same spell they use on bludgers. Well that's enough for now. Let's go see Godric," said John. They proceeded to walk over to Godric.

"Be ready, boys. Your training will be long and painful. Good night."

Harry and John went for their nightly swim. They entered the kitchen and found Dobby preparing their dinner. Harry and John sat down as Dobby served them.

"Have a seat Dobby and have some food," said Harry.

"Oh, no Harry Potter sir. House-elves do not eat with their masters," replied Dobby.

"Well, how bout with friends," said John.

So, Dobby, very hesitantly, went and fixed himself some food and sat down at the table with Harry and John.

Chapter Seven: Sunday Afternoons

The next week passed very slowly as Harry and John continued their workout. On Sunday, John told Harry that he should take Sundays off, so Harry went to Grimmauld Place. There he was met with a flurry of 'helloes'. Harry spent the day talking with his friends, apologizing for putting everyone at risk and getting news about the war. Harry never mentioned his magical training . At one point, Ron and Hermione had a mysterious 'thing' that they had to go do.

"They're probably going upstairs to 'be alone'. They've gotten together this summer, now that they know they like each other," said Ginny, "So, Harry. You look a lot more athletic since I last saw you."

"Thanks, Ginny. And again, I'm sorry for almost getting you killed," said Harry.

"No, it's I who should be thanking you, Harry. By going to the Department of Mysteries with you, it showed my family that I'm not some little girl any more. I can take care of myself," said Ginny.

As Harry and Ginny talked, Harry began to realize how smart, caring, and easy to talk to Ginny was. He felt that he could tell her anything and not worry about her making fun of him. Harry went and visited the hippogriff, Buckbeak. Ron and Hermione had come back so Harry began telling his friends about the Manor, leaving out the chamber.

"Bloody hell, mate. You've got an indoor Quidditch pitch?" asked a baffled Ron, "We could practice all the time."

"Yeah, with a little help from a friend, I've been able to practice every position. That has given me a greater respect and knowledge for the game," responded Harry, "Don't ask who the friend is, you know him… in a sense."

"No, wait. You've got a library in your Manor? How big is it?" asked an inquisitive Hermione.

"Bigger than Hogwarts," said Harry, "There's also a bonus. No Restricted Section."

Hermione looked like she was about to faint from such good news.

"Well, its time for me to head back. I'll see you all next Sunday then. 'Bye" said Harry as he walked out side and into an alley where he apparated home, feeling very happy indeed.


	8. OWL Results

Chapter Eight: O.W.L. Results

Over the next few weeks, Tonks had been up to the mansion to teach Harry how to change his appearance. What frustrated Harry the most was that, no matter how hard Harry tried, he never seemed to be able to hide his scar. Tonks told him that it must have been a side effect of the curse. Also, Harry had begun to master his N.E.W.T. level courses, except potions, under the teachings of Godric. Harry had been very happy when he received his O.W.L. results.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Below are your O.W.L. results. I am happy to report that they are very high._

_O.W.L. results for Harry James Potter:_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Divination: P_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Potions: O_

_History of Magic: A_

_Herbology: E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O 1 for conjuring a corporal Patronus_

_Charms: O_

_Astronomy: A (due to a certain distraction, grades were curved one letter)_

_Total Owls: 12_

_I stand by what I said last year, Potter. I will do everything in my power to make you an Auror. Although it looks like you won't need much help._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_


	9. A Surprise Birthday Party

Chapter Nine: A Surprise Birthday Party

Harry decided that for his birthday, he would spend the day at Grimmauld Place. After apparating to his godfather's old house, he felt a twinge of guilt. Passing it off, Harry entered the house, surprised to hear yells of 'Surprise'. For the first time in his life, Harry was having a surprise party. All of Harry's friends had shown up, including most, if not all, of the Order. Soon, Harry began opening his gifts. Ron got Harry a model of a snitch, not as fast of course. Hermione got Harry a book entitled Great Manors of Great Britain, Potter Manor being in it. Ginny got Harry a large box of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, which including a Skiving Snackbox, a Portable Swamp, and a large supply of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. Remus had given Harry a small square mirror, much like the one Sirius had given Harry, and this one appeared to work the same way. The Weasley parents had given Harry a sweater with the letter 'P' on it and a box of pies. Moody gave Harry a miniature Foe Glass and a spell book, in which there were spells that affect the eyes so that one could see through invisibility cloaks and other disguises. Tonks had given Harry a catalog of faces and appearances so that he had a more ideas for changing his appearance. Albus Dumbledore gave Harry the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Much against his will, Harry was forced to return to the Manor. That night he took his nightly swim and prepared himself for the next day's training.


	10. The True Heir of Gryffindor

Chapter Ten: The True Heir of Gryffindor

Harry entered the chamber and walked up to the bust of his ancestor.

"Hello, Godric. I have a gift for you," said Harry as he pulled out the sword.

"Ah, I wondered when I'd see that again!" exclaimed Godric, "Well, I suppose it's time for you to learn to wield it and become my _true_ Heir, for only my true Heir could wield it, and such a person would wield it even better than me."

That day, Harry practiced calling the sword to him and fighting with the sword. After a few hours, John approached him.

"How about a little sword fight?" asked John, "Oh, we'll dull the blades of course, but it could be enlightening for us."

"Ok," responded Harry as he dulled his sword.

Harry began the fight by attempting attacking with a hard overhead swipe, was blocked and he then twisted his upper body around for a sideways attack. Once again, he was blocked and John placed a hard kick to Harry's ribs.

"Tip number one: Never expose your backside to an opponent;" said John, "You should know that."

"Right," responded Harry.

They began to fight again and John made the first move with an overhead swipe. Harry blocked it and swung hard towards John's shoulder. John blocked it but the force of the attack off centered him and Harry swept out his legs.

"Tip number one: Always keep your balance," chuckled John, "I think that's enough for now."

The next day was a Sunday, so Harry went to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies. Harry changed his appearance so that he had long, shaggy blonde hair. He hoped that his body looked differently enough, he had gained twenty-five pounds of muscle. Harry went and bought new robes, books, and more potions supplies. Harry had gotten very good at surveying his surroundings. He could immediately find hiding places and escape routes. Harry suddenly realized something. 'How am I supposed to kill Voldemort if my wand won't work against his?' Harry thought to himself. So, Harry proceeded to the alley next to Ollivander's and transformed into a phoenix. He allowed a tail feather to fall out and transformed back. He picked up the feather and walked into Ollivander's.

"May I help you son?" asked Mr. Ollivander.

"Oh, yes sir. See, recently my wand broke and I need a replacement. However, I am rushed for time right now. I don't have the time to be measured for a wand. I was wondering if you could make a wand out of this phoenix tail feather," wondered Harry.

"Why, certainly. By the way, what is your name? I remember every wand I've ever made but I cannot place your face," asked Mr. Ollivander.

"Oh, my name is Dudley Dursley," lied Harry.

"Of course. Now, I can tell that this is a very powerful phoenix feather. It will take a while to find the wood needed to make it. I will write you when I have finished," said Mr. Ollivander.

"Thank you," replied Harry.

Next, Harry went to Gringott's. Having researched most of the contents of the vault, Harry found that he could bewitch little balls to work as cameras and then have an alarm hooked up to a watch or other item. Harry decided to choose his great-grandfather's watch. Harry withdrew the watch from the vault and proceeded back into Diagon Alley. He set a few of the balls and bewitched them to be invisible and to project a screen onto a mirror that he had. He set the balls to different shops along Diagon Alley and if a fair number of Death Eaters appeared in Diagon Alley, the watch would alert him.


	11. Figth For Diagon Alley

Chapter Eleven: Fight for Diagon Alley

The next day, Godric showed Harry something that he had hidden from Harry until he was ready: Godric's personal library. Inside were very advanced spell books, such as potion books, apparently written by Slytherin himself, and a few diaries written in a language that Harry didn't recognize.

"Godric, what are these diaries for?" asked Harry.

"Those diaries were written by my old friend Salazar Slytherin. After I defeated him, I took his diaries for fear that they would fall into the wrong hands and be a dark tool. Now Harry, I want you to study those very closely. Inside Salazar wrote about every kind of Dark Magic. You should be able to learn a lot from it, such as counter spells and the like," said Godric.

"But Godric, I can't read it," replied Harry.

"Yes, you can. It's written in Parseltongue. Just go into your mind and, just like when you were finding the door, look for the symbol of your Parselmouth abilities," instructed Godric.

Harry sat down and entered his mind. Slowly, he was able to make his way to the symbol that his mind created for his Parselmouth abilities: the boa constrictor he had freed from the zoo. Harry found that he no longer had to imagine that a snake was alive; he could talk and read Parseltongue freely. Harry began to study these books very closely, for in the books , there were ways with which he could throw off the Unforgivable Curses. He practiced them to gain better knowledge on how they worked. Also, Harry found Parsel Magic in the books. These were powerful offensive and defensive spells, such as shields and stunning spells, which only Parseltongues could use. Harry hoped that Voldemort didn't know of that kind of magic. One day, while studying his books, he received a letter from Mr. Ollivander letting him know that his wand was ready to be picked up. He apparated to the alley next to Ollivander's and changed his appearance back to the way that it was when he first entered the shop earlier in the summer.

"Ah, Mr. Dursley. Your wand is ready," said Mr. Ollivander, "or should I call you Mr. Potter?"

Thrown by Mr. Ollivander knowing who he was, he changed his hair back to black.

"How did you know?" asked a perplexed Harry.

"Well, remember the first time we met? I told you that you have your mother's eyes and you still do. Any way, it took me a long time to get your wand ready. The wood was especially difficult," said Mr. Ollivander as he handed Harry the bright red wand.

"What kind of wood did you use?" asked Harry.

"Well, you see, phoenixes live very long lives. However, when it is time for them to die, they travel to some of the hottest volcanoes in the world. When they die, a tree sprouts out of the ground on the very spot that they die. It is known as the Phoenix Tree. When I was a young lad, I was fortunate enough to gain a small amount of phoenix wood. It just so happens that that is the wood your feather chose. Incidentally, it would appear that the phoenix, from whom you procured the feather, is quite young and _very_ powerful. This is the most powerful wand that I have ever created. I would be honored if I could study it when you are ready. I think you will do well with this wand," said Mr. Ollivander. Suddenly, the alarms from Diagon Alley went off. 'Excellent!' thought Harry, 'A real test for my new abilities and wand.'

Outside, fifteen Death Eaters were attacking people. Harry quickly used the mirror Remus had given him to alert the Order of the attack. Harry ran outside and cast the strongest Parsel shield he knew. After that, he began throwing spell after spell and watching as Death Eater after Death Eater fell. Someone in the crowd yell 'It's Harry Potter!'

"Damn, now they know who I am," Harry said to himself, "Oh well, more punishment for them when they lose."

Soon, he had force all fifteen to flee. However, Harry's troubles were just beginning. Suddenly, a Death Eater appeared holding a familiar ax.

"Macnair!" yelled Harry.

"Potter," Macnair hissed back, "I will be rewarded beyond my wildest dreams when I kill you."

"I think not," Harry said and shot the strongest stunner he knew at the Death Eater, who blocked it with his ax.

"Ha, Potter. The joke is on you, my ax has been charmed to repel all attacks," said Macnair.

"Oh, that's quite all right," Harry calmly replied, attempting to bait Macnair into attacking. 'It worked,' Harry thought to himself as Macnair charged. Macnair swung as hard an overhead swipe as he could and was very surprised to see that Harry had blocked him with a sword, Godric Gryffindor's sword at that.

"Where did you get that?" demanded Macnair.

"As the Heir of Gryffindor, I'm able to call it to my side whenever I need it," responded Harry.

Suddenly, many members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived and Macnair apparated away.

"Hello, everyone. Good to see you all again," said Harry.

"Harry, how many were there?" asked Dumbledore as he rushed towards Harry.

"Er- I think about fifteen, excluding Macnair. He showed up after I dispatched the others," responded Harry.

"You defeated them all by yourself? How?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, throughout the summer, I've been training at my Manor. Luckily, the training has paid off. I've been training both magically and physically, as you can tell," said Harry, smiling on the inside. He was now thirty-five pounds heavier than he was at the beginning of the summer. He had grown to be over six feet tall and now had a very muscular appearance. "And, for now, I will not answer your oncoming question as to who is training me. I'll save that for later when we are alone. But now I really must be going" and apparated away, leaving his friends very stunned indeed.

As Harry returned to the Manor, he was shot in the back by a stunner. Upon awakening, Harry heard a familiar voice yell from behind him.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" yelled John, in a very good impression of Alastor Moody, "Having fun?"

"Damn you, John. What do you think you were doing, attacking me from behind?" asked an angry Harry.

"Well, you mustn't always believe that wherever you are apparating too is always safe. Don't worry, I've had it happen to me too," chuckled John, "Well, next week, you're going back to school. So, you'll be spending this next week on your own. I suggest bringing your friends here for some Quidditch practice. Catch ya in the future." And with a wave of his wand, Harry never saw John again. Harry went over to speak to Godric.

"Godric, is there any last advice you'd like to give me?" asked Harry.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. Now, over the past two or four months, you have become like a son to me. Unfortunately, I don't have a physical body with which to protect you. So, I'll give two words of advice: Be careful. Danger lurks 'round every corner, the shape may change but it's always there. Good luck 'son'," said the bust.

"I'll come and visit you every now and again so that you don't get lonely," said Harry.

"Harry, I've been alone for a long time. You're the first person I've seen in almost a thousand years. The second you walk out that door, I'll be lonely," mused Godric.

"Well, thank you for every thing," said Harry.

As Harry made his way into the kitchen, he began to notice some things that were out of place, little things, such as a napkin or a piece of silver ware. "Hmm… maybe Dobby moved it there," thought Harry, "Oh, well." As Harry went to bed, he had the first nightmare he'd had in a long time…

"_WHAT?!?!?! Potter defeated all of you?! How?! He was alone!!!," screamed Lord Voldemort._

"_My lord, he was very powerful. He was more powerful than any I've seen since you," said Lucius Malfoy._

"_Of course he powerful! I, myself, transferred my power to him!!! I should think he'd be powerful!!!" spat Lord Voldemort._

"_But sir, he used magic I've never seen, not even from you," whimpered Malfoy._

"_Damn it! How could Potter single handedly defeat that many Death Eaters. Either he's been taught by Dumbledore, which I highly doubt, or your just USELESS!!!" yelled Voldemort._

"_Now Lucius, is your boy ready to spy on Potter during the school term?" asked Voldemort as he calmed himself._

"_Yes, my lord. Draco is fully capable of keeping tabs on Potter," answered Malfoy._

"_Good. **Crucio!!!**" cried Voldemort._


	12. Last Week Before School

Chapter Twelve: Last Week Before School

After his nightmare, Harry awoke clutching his scar in a cold sweat. 'Well, that certainly hasn't happened in a long time' Harry thought to himself, 'Better go tell Dumbledore'. Harry made his way over to the fireplace in the master bedroom, picked up some orange glittering powder, threw it in the fire, and said "Albus Dumbledore"

"Ah, Harry. What an unexpected surprise. How're things?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, not so good. Last night I had a nightmare about Lord Voldemort," said Harry, "One that I'd like to speak to you in private about. Where are you?"

"Very well, actually I'm at Grimmauld Place," answered Dumbledore.

"I'll be there momentarily," said Harry. He apparated to the large room in which Order meetings were held. As Dumbledore walked in, Harry began to tell the headmaster about the dream. Harry also told Dumbledore about the out of place objects.

"Are they of any importance sir?" asked Harry.

"Perhaps but without more information I cannot be certain. About Draco Harry, this just means that you'll have to keep certain information to yourself. Draco may be listening, even if you can't see him," said Dumbledore, "I would please like you to tell me the story of your apparent transformation." Harry told the headmaster about the chamber he found in the Manor.

"Hmm… what an excellent room. I wish I had one," chuckled Dumbledore.

"Professor, can Ron, Hermione, and Ginny come and stay at the Manor? I'll take them to King's Cross Station and meet Mrs. Weasley there, so she knows that they're fine," asked Harry.

"If it is alright with Molly, I see no reason why you can't," replied Dumbledore.

"Excellent," said Harry.

Harry went and told his friends that, with Mrs. Weasley's permission, they were coming to live with him for a week.

"Wicked," said Ron, "We can play Quidditch all the time!"

"I can spend all my time reading!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well, what about me? What do I get to do?" asked Ginny.

"Whatever you want," replied Harry, "If you all want I can teach you stuff that they don't teach at Hogwarts."

"Yeah!" replied Ron, Hermione, and Ginny at the same time.

For the next week, Harry taught his friends as much as they could learn. He taught them apparation, how to be invisible, and how to be an Animagus. Ron found that his magical Animagus form was a niffler with red hair, and his non-magical form was a red fox. Hermione's magical form was a hippogriff with large bushy brown feathers. Her non-magical form was a brown tabby cat. Ginny's magical form was a unicorn, her non-magical form was a red squirrel.

"Well that fits. Ginny's pretty nuts," laughed Ron.

Also, Harry taught them some of the advanced spells he learned. His friends were eager to learn from him.

As Harry went to bed the night on August 31st, he found a piece of paper on his bed with one word on it: 'SOON'.

This frightened Harry but he would tell Dumbledore the next day when he arrived at Hogwarts. He cleared his mind and went to sleep. Early the next morning, he awoke his friends and had them gather their trunks together for the trip to the train station. Harry asked Dobby to cook them a nice breakfast, which they ate quickly. They apparated to an alley across from King's Cross Station where they proceeded to enter the train station and make their way towards Platform 9 ¾. There, they met an agitated Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, there you are! It's about time, I've been waiting forever!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, "Have you got all your things? Excellent"

She kissed the children on the forehead and waved to them as the train departed. Harry and Ginny found an empty compartment while Ron and Hermione made their way to the prefect cabins.


	13. The Phoenix Guard

Chapter Thirteen: The Phoenix Guard

As they got comfortable, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood showed up and asked if they could sit down.

"So Harry, when are we to begin DA meetings again?" asked an inquisitive Neville.

"As soon as possible. I've learned a lot this summer. As soon as I've come up with some kind of schedule, we'll start. I plan on teaching Animagi, apparation, and spells well beyond N.E.W.T. levels to a select few. This select group of people will help me to lead DA. Interested?" asked Harry.

"You bet I am! But who else is gonna be in this select group?" inquired Neville.

"Well, myself of course, you, if they agree, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Ernie Macmillan, and Hannah Abbot. We're all high level students, yes even you Neville. I was thinking about calling us the 'Anti-Inquisitorial Squad?" laughed Harry, remembering Draco Malfoy's pathetic little squad of 'peace officer's', "Seriously though, I'm thinking of something along the lines of… the Phoenix Guard. We'll be a guard made of students whose number one goal is to protect the school from attacks. I'll teach you some powerful magic and with it, we'll be able to repel an attack by Death Eaters long enough for Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix to arrive. Sound great?"

"No thanks Harry," said Luna dreamily.

"Brilliant, mate," said Ron as he and Hermione entered the cabin having heard every word, "We'll really stick it to Malfoy this year!"

"No, Ron," said Harry, "We are to leave Malfoy alone this year. You know who his father is, he's probably learned the Unforgivables by now. We won't provoke him or give him any reason to harm any of us. Even if he attacks one of us without cause, we will detain him and that is all. However, if he tries harming students, as a _group_, we will use force as a last resort to stop him. We use safe tactics first. Understood? We need to find the others soon and see if they want to join and then let's meet up outside Dumbledore's office to see if we can get approved."

Soon, everyone but Harry and Neville had left the compartment in search of other friends.

"Well, if it isn't Scar-head himself," said the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Neville.

"Come now, Potter. If you needed a body guard, surely there were more suitable candidates than Longbottom." Said Malfoy.

"Malfoy, I bet Neville could take you, Crabbe, and Goyle by himself," said Harry.

"Really? This I must see," laughed Malfoy as Neville stood up. Suddenly, nine different wands were pointed at Malfoy.

"Unfortunately, we won't be able to test that theory now," mused Harry, "It seems that my Guard here all want a piece of you. If you are unable to figure out the odds, its three of us for every one of you and your goons."

With that Draco and his goons stalked off to find others to torture while the Guard laughed at him.

"So, you guys wanna join?" asked Harry to Ernie and Hannah.

"Definitely," said Ernie and Hannah.

"Ok, just a quick go-over the rules. Protect the students and don't abuse your power. Got it?"

As they got closer to the school, they changed into their robes. When Harry returned to the compartment, he felt as if someone was watching him. As he looked around, he knew that nothing or no one was invisible in the compartment. He stuck out his head and found that no one was there. 'That was no paranoid feeling,' Harry thought to himself. Upon reaching the school, Harry heard the familiar call of "Firs' years, this way! Firs' years to me!" called Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid was the Professor of Care of Magical Creatures and Keeper of Keys and Grounds.

"Hey, Hagrid," called Harry.

"All righ' there Harry?" asked Hagrid.

"I'm better now that I'm at school," responded Harry, "Well, see you later."

Harry and his group of friends climbed the stairs and entered the Great Hall for the Sorting and the feast. Harry began to dread his meeting alone with Professor Dumbledore after the feast for fear of what the paper meant. Soon, Professor Dumbledore stood up for his speech.

"Welcome, new students and welcome back old ones. Now, I have a few announcements and then we can begin the feast. First, to new students, and perhaps a few older students, could use some reminding, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all those who don't wish to die a horrible death. Second, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has just updated this list of things that are not allowed. I believe that they now include many of the wonderful Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Next, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Strindell. Also, I am happy to announce that we will be host to a transfer student from America: Katie Smith, who will be in Gryffindor. Finally, two words of advice: Tuck In."

Harry noticed that Professor Strindell was a tall, skinny wizard with familiar jet-black hair. Harry turned his attention back to the feast. Harry enjoyed the feast, as it was always everything he liked and very filling. After the feast, Ron, Hermione, Ernie, and Hannah had to show their respective first years to the dorms and then they'd be back, so Harry, Neville, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus stayed in the Great Hall until they came back. They all soon made their way to the gargoyle on front of Dumbledore's office.

"I bet in about two seconds, Snape'll come round the corner, 'What're you doing here, Potter?'" laughed Harry. Sure enough, Snape walked around the corner. This time, he didn't carry his trademark sneer.

"So, Potter, what've we got here? An accommodation of your closest friends?" asked Snape.

"Yes, Professor. We were just on our way to Professor Dumbledore's office for a small meeting," answered Harry.

"Very well, Potter. Allow me to get you started. Bertie Bott's," commanded Snape as the gargoyle opened to admit them, "After you, Potter."

Harry and his friends entered the opening, followed by Snape. They walked up to the door to Professor Dumbledore's office, knocked, and entered.

"Ah, Harry and friends, what can I do for you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, Professor. I would like permission to begin a group of select students whose sole purpose is to defend the school, if it should fall under attack. I would take them under my wing and teach them all that I've learned this summer. We are made up, almost completely, by those who accompanied me to the Department of Mysteries last year, with the exceptions of Ernie and Hannah, and also Luna Lovegood, who has declined my offer," explained Harry.

"Well, if this is true Potter, then I think this group will be very powerful indeed," said Snape, "I was one of the Death Eaters at Diagon Alley, one of the ones you defeated. Believe me, I tried my best and you still wiped the floor with me, I commend you. I noticed that, at the end of last year, Longbottom has grown more confident and powerful, well done. I believe you've made a fine choice of followers, especially in not picking any Slytherins, they probably would have betrayed you,"

"Professor, why the sudden change in heart towards us?" asked Harry.

"Well, when you went to the Department on Mysteries last year, it showed me that, even without the knowledge, you were willing to risk your life for those who you held dear, even if it meant paying with your life. Also, you command the respect of your friends, who would give their lives for you. You helped me see this last year. It showed me that even my petty quarrels with your father were meaningless as we were on the same side. I hope that some day we may fight side by side and defeat the evil that has arisen," stated Snape, holding out his hand, "However, in front of your peers, I will not relinquish my demanding attitude."

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry, shaking Snape's hand.

"Well Harry, I give my full permission to you and your friends to begin this group and, once you are ready, I would like you to patrol the hallways at night. I also hereby allow your DA meetings to continue," said Dumbledore, "Would there be anything else?"

"Yes, I would like a private meeting with you," said Harry, "and perhaps Professor Snape as well, he may be able to help determine if my fears are true."

"Very well, if you all would go back to your dormitories," said Dumbledore, as the students left, "Yes, Harry?"

"Well, last night as I went to bed, I found a piece of paper that had the word 'Soon' written on it. I believe that there is a way for me and Voldemort to send things to each other," stated Harry.

"I am afraid that it's not just that. I believe that soon, the Dark Lord will be able to have exercised this ability enough, to allow him to go to you," said Snape.

"Damn, well I figured that that might happen," said Harry, "Now, how do I stop him?"

"Well, it would appear that we need to find a way for you to be able to sever your connection for as long as possible," said Dumbledore, "It would appear that it is a good thing I appointed Professor Strindell as a teacher."

"Why, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Well, it is a matter you must find on your own, unfortunately. When you know who he truly is, come see me," said Dumbledore, "You'll be delighted to know that your ban has been lifted."

As Harry left, he called Dobby to him.

"Dobby when you have little to do, could you please go to Gringott's and bring me back my family tapestry?" asked Harry, "Thank you so much. You may retrieve a pair of socks from my dresser at the Manor when you're done."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir, Dobby will get right on it," replied Dobby as he left.

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor tower and suddenly realized that he didn't know the password. As he approached the Fat Lady, she swung open for him.

"I knew who you were the whole time but was forbidden to recognize you as who you are until you knew. Please forgive me," said the Fat Lady.

"No problem, I understand," replied Harry.

As he entered the common room, he was met by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

"When do we start?" they all asked.

"Well, let's meet this Saturday in the Room of Requirement. Then I'll start teaching you most of my little tricks. I won't teach you all of them because you won't be able to learn them all, I guarantee you that. Now, off to bed with you lot," laughed Harry.

They went to their dormitories but none slept that night. When Harry finally fell asleep, he was thinking about how he would be able to sever the connection.


	14. Dear Uncle William

Chapter Fourteen: Dear Uncle William

When Harry awoke in the morning, he found his family tapestry hanging next to his bed and Dean, Seamus and Ron were examining it. Harry thought that he'd come back later and examine it further.

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know you were related to Godric Gryffindor," said Dean.

"Yeah, I am," responded Harry, "Now let's go to breakfast."

As they ate their breakfast, the sixth-year students were handed their schedules.

_Monday- Care of Magical Creatures (morning)_

_Tuesday- Charms (morning)_

_Wednesday- Transfiguration (morning)_

_Thursday- Herbology (morning), Defense Against the Dark Arts (afternoon)_

_Friday- Potions (afternoon)_

"Excellent, I've got three afternoons and a morning off," said Harry.

"Same here mate," said Ron as he leaned over to read Harry's schedule, "Blimey, best luck ever. Defense on the first day! Hey, do you know who the new Quidditch captain is?"

"Yeah," responded Harry, "Katie Bell."

Ron began talking about al the things that they should do with the team this year, so Harry decided that he would go down the table and introduce himself to the new student. As he approached her, she noticed him and gave him an inquiring look.

"You look familiar," stated Katie, "Where do I know you from?"

"Well, everyone knows who I am. My name is Harry Potter, also known as the Boy-Who-Lived," chuckled Harry, "Am I as famous in America as I am in Great Britain?"

"Yea, but I don't think most really believe your story," replied Katie, "And that still isn't where I recognize you from."

"Hmm… well, where do you live?" asked Harry.

"My family just moved to Godric's Hollow during the summer," Katie responded.

"Well, that's probably where you know me from. If I got frustrated during the summer, I would take a walk around. I recently inherited my parent's house there," said Harry.

"Yes, that's it!" exclaimed Katie.

"So, what class do you have today?" asked Harry.

"Herbology and then Defense Against the Dark Arts," replied Katie.

"Would you like an escort to your classes?" Harry asked kindly, trying not to laugh, while holding out his arm.

"Well, thank you kind sir," laughed Katie taking his arm.

"Would you like to meet some of my friends?" inquired Harry.

"They aren't mean, are they?" asked Katie.

"Nah, but Ron is kinda skeptical at first but once he warms up to you, he's a pretty good guy, and"said Harry, "just be careful talking about money, that's a rather embarrassing subject to him."

"Oh, well that's ok. My family doesn't have that much money, either," replied Katie.

Harry introduced Katie to his friends and told them that she had the same schedule as them. They greeted her and Hermione said that it was almost time for Herbology. As they walked to class, Harry and Katie began to talk about themselves.

"So, are all those stories about you true?" asked Katie.

"Well, it's true that Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me but his curse backfired. It's true that I grew up with muggles," explained Harry in a bored tone, "I was the youngest Quidditch player in over a hundred years, and I recovered the Sorcerer's Stone at eleven. What else? Oh, I killed a basilisk at twelve with the sword of Godric Gryffindor. I defeated a gang of dementors with a patronus and freed my escaped convict godfather. I was the youngest champion to win the Triwizard Tournament and I battled Voldemort upon his "rebirth". Let's see, last year I was almost expelled, I broke into the Department of Mysteries with my friends, stole a prophesy, smashed it, defeated a slew of Death Eaters and caused the death of my godfather…"

"That's terrible," said Katie, "What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," said Harry, "It still hurts."

"I understand," said Katie as they entered the green houses for Herbology. Professor Sprout taught them about fire bushes, trees of Gubraithian fire whose seeds could be harvested for potions.

After Herbology, it was time for lunch. Harry decided that he would go into his dormitory, retrieved his tapestry and return to the common room to examine it. As he sat down in his favorite chair, Katie walked up to him.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked.

"This is my family tree tapestry. I want to examine it closer to investigate my family more," responded Harry as he took a closer look at the tapestry, "Huh, I never noticed this before."

"What is it?" asked Katie.

"Well, according to my tapestry, all my family is dead," said Harry, "All except my uncle…William. It says that he's still alive. I should try and find him."

Harry went to tell this revelation to his friends and proceeded to go to the library to find information on his family. Unsurprisingly, Hermione trailed his steps, saying something about wanting to get a head start on the Herbology homework, a two foot long essay on the properties if fire bushes. So, as Hermione looked at books on fire bushes, Harry asked Madame Pince if he could find information on his family members. She pointed him to a book called Genealogy of The Ages. Inside, there was information on most of his family dating back to Godric Gryffindor; however there was no information on his uncle. It did say that he was estranged for 'personal beliefs'. Giving Harry little ideas, he went back to the common room to pick up his stuff for Defense Against the Dark Arts. When he reached the common room, he found Ron bombarding Katie Bell, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, about when Quidditch was to begin.

"Soon, Ron," shouted Bell, "How many times do I have to tell you?!" Katie then stalked off.

"Oh, well," said Ron, "Did the search pull up the identity of your long lost uncle?"

"No, but I do know why he's my 'long lost uncle'," replied Harry as he explained the estrangement.

As they walked to Defense, they found a lost Katie Smith trying to pry directions from the repulsive poltergeist, Peeves.

"Well, ickle newbie, first go down that hall," said Peeves, in as kind a voice as he was capable of, as he pointed down the sixth floor corridor, "find the picture of Sir Cadogan, and tell him what class you need to go to. If he sends you back to me, I'll point you in the wrong direction. HEE HEE HEE!" Peeves then began to cackle and throw chalk at Katie.

"PEEVES!" yelled Harry, "Leave her alone!"

"Or what, Potter you rotter?" asked Peeves.

"Remember when Nick was petrified?" said Harry, "Well, I'll teach you how he felt!"

At the threat, Peeves zoomed off, forever more increasing the number of people he listened to, to two: the Bloody Baron and Harry.

"Thanks, Harry," said Katie, "How _do_ you get to Defense?"

"Come on," said Harry, "and a word of advice: Never ask Peeves for anything. He lives to cause trouble."

When they entered the Defense classroom, they noticed a visible difference than the last rooms: there were pictures of famous Quidditch players on the wall. Harry recognized some as Chudley Cannons players, as did a thrilled Ron. Standing at the front of the room was Professor Strindell. He began the class with a roll call. When he got to Harry's name, he suddenly looked up at Harry and became very flustered.

"H-Harry P-Potter…," called Strindell, attempting to gain his composure.

"Here, sir," replied Harry.

After the roll call, Professor Strindell began to tell them about his course aims.

"Upon, reading your last teacher's notes from last year, it would appear that you slept all last year," laughed Strindell.

"Well, sir," said Harry, "We were forced to copy notes, very much awake. If we didn't we got detention, in which we were forced to write with her accursed quill that would cut into our hands as we wrote."

"Huh, well that's terrible," replied Strindell, "Not to worry, I have no such quills. This year, I expect to have a more practical class, rather than theoretical. Now, I understand that many of you participated in an illegal Defense club last year. This year, we'll put to test that knowledge that you learned and see if we can't expand it any more."

"Er- sir?" spoke up Harry, "I plan on continuing that club this year and teaching more. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all, in fact I encourage it. From what I've heard, you could probably replace me as the teacher," said Strindell, "However, I hope you'll wait until either I leave or you're of age. I don't want you to embarrass me too much. Now, what defenses do you know?"

"Just name something sir," said Neville, quite unexpectedly, "Harry's taught us a lot over the past year."

"Hmm… Let's see, how bout a Patronus'?" asked the Professor, "Really? Very good, Potter, I commend you on your teaching skills. But, who'd like to demonstrate? How 'bout the teacher himself?"

Harry stood up, conjured the best memory he could, and bellowed "EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!" A silver stag erupted from the end of his wand, took a lap around the room, and disappeared.

"Excellent, Harry! Twenty points to Gryffindor for that brilliant patronus," said Strindell, "Well, for now let's talk about what you learned last year. It appears I need to completely readjust my plan if you already know most, if not all, of it."

For the rest of the class, the students explained to Strindell all the things they learned in DA. By the end of the class, the Professor began adjusting his plan while the student's talked amongst themselves. Katie situated herself near Harry.

"Did you really teach everyone all that?" wondered Katie.

"Yeah," chuckled Harry, "I guess I was pretty motivated last year. Would you like to join us this year?"

"I don't know. Would I be very far behind?" asked Katie.

"No, not necessarily," replied Harry, "No, others will be joining this years, first years and those whose parents told them not to join. See, last year we were a group against the Ministry. Now, we're a legitimate club, so more will join."

"Ok, well, when's the first meeting?" queried Katie.

"I'll let you know," answered Harry as the bell rang, "I'll see you later, I need to talk with Professor Strindell."

As the class emptied out the door, Harry walked up to the professor.

"How may I help you, Harry?" asked Strindell.

"Professor, when you read off my name for roll call, you seemed to get troubled. Most people look for my scar, but you looked at me as a person. I was just wondering why," held Harry.

"Well, what do you know about your family?" wondered Strindell, noticeably unnerved by Harry's question, "Your father's family?"

"Well, I know that their all dead" responded Harry, light dawning upon him, "all are dead except his brother."

"Very good," said Strindell, "What happened to him?"

"Well, according to Genealogy of the Ages, he was estranged for his beliefs," answered Harry, "However, it doesn't say what those beliefs were."

"Well, my beliefs were those along the lines of the Dark Lord's. I left my family and created a new name for myself," said the uncle of Harry Potter, "However, I was lucky enough to have joined him. When I found out what he did to my brother and sister-in-law and attempted to do to my nephew, you Harry, I immediately repented and have spent the last fifteen years attempting to redeem myself for my selfish actions. Now, you know who I really am. I will be telling Professor Dumbledore and the staff that you know. However, I must ask you to tell no one, not even your friends."

"Why, Professor?" asked Harry, unable to believe what he'd just been told.

"Good to see you still respectfully call me by my title, rather than 'uncle'," said Strindell, "Harry, I don't want to show favoritism, among other things. Some people might think that I might favor you in my classes. Also, any enemies I may have might begin to take shots at you, trying to get into a position to kill me. I don't want you to be placed in that position. Professor Dumbledore has told me about what has happened to most of your parental figures. I don't want that to happen to me. As you care, I know that the taking away of another figure would rip you apart. That is something I couldn't allow happen to you. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes, why did you have the views that you had?" questioned Harry.

"Ah, well. I was the first Potter to ever be Sorted into Slytherin. Yes, I was the only Potter to be a Slytherin," said Strindell, looking at the shock on Harry's face, "You see, all my friends ended up as Death Eaters, but as many reasons as I had to join the Dark Lord's army, I still had my doubts. When he did what he did to you, I vowed to spend the rest of my life defending others from him. Now I am about to tell you something you probably don't know. My parents, your grandparents, were killed the week your parents went into hiding at Godric's Hollow. I believe he, or some of his followers, murdered them in an attempt to draw out my older brother. I feel that I must tell you this because when I realized the fatal decisions I had mad, it was too late to apologize to my family. I would have liked to have been welcomed back into the family but was denied by events beyond my control. Now that you have become old enough to make your own decisions without outside input, I was wondering if you would allow me to return to the Potter bloodline."

"Of course, Professor Strindell," replied Harry, "I hereby retract your estrangement."

"Thank you, nephew," said Strindell, "Now tell me, have you found the wonders of Potter Manor?"

"All you know, and more," said Harry, "Unfortunately, it has grown late and I really must be going."

As Harry left, he became invisible so that he didn't have to worry about the student body or teachers. As he flooded his mind with thoughts of his uncle, he didn't realize that he slowly had made his way to Hagrid's hut. Absentmindedly, he knocked on the door and was surprised to see Hagrid's massive form in front of him. 'What am I doing here?'

"Hello? Someone there?" asked the hoarse voice of the Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

"Right in front of you, Hagrid," replied Harry. 'Hang on, I'm invisible, he can't see me.'

Suddenly, Harry reappeared causing Hagrid to jump back and Fang the boarhound to yelp loudly.

"Blimey, 'Arry! Yeh nearly scared me an' Fang to death," said Hagrid.

"Sorry, Hagrid," apologized Harry, "I didn't even realize that I had walked down here, I was deep in thought."

"Tha's okay, Where'd yeh learn that little trick, anyway?" asked Hagrid.

"Oh, an old relative taught me during the summer," said Harry, "Well, I had best be going, it's getting late. 'Bye."

""Bye, 'Arry. It was nice seein' yeh," said Hagrid as Harry became invisible and returned to the castle.

Harry slowly made his way to the Gryffindor tower; He waited for the Fat Lady to open for him and, again, realized he was invisible. He became visible, causing the Fat Lady to gasp.

"Sorry about that," apologized Harry, "I seem to forget no one can see me when I'm invisible."

"That's okay, lad," said the Fat Lady, "but just so you know, I might not always be here when you go wandering the corridors at night."

"Speaking of that," said Harry, "About eight of us are going out at different parts of the night. We're gonna have to try and find a way back in if you're not here, just letting you know."

"Well, thank you for the warning," responded the Fat Lady as she swung open for him, "Now, run along inside."

As Harry entered the portrait hole, he was bombarded with questions.

"Blimey mate," said Ron, "Where've you been?"

Based on the way Harry plopped into an armchair and sighed, they both knew that they should drop the subject. As Harry sat there deep in thought, Ron and Hermione exchanged sideways glances.

"Hey, Hermione," said Harry, "Is there a way for me to contact the Guard using my mind?"

"Now that you mention it," said Hermione, "I remember reading a book at your Manor about it. It uses—"

"All I need is the name of the book, Hermione," said Harry, "I can just have Dobby get it for me."

"Oh, er- 'Using Your Mental Magic to Talk With Friends'," responded Hermione, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, soon we'll be ready to patrol the corridors," said Harry, "If any of us is in trouble and needs some backup, they can call me and I'll be able to direct those necessary."

"That's brilliant, Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, "I wish I had thought of that."

"Now, in terms of Saturday," said Harry, "Let's meet at the Room of Requirement at noon. I'll tell Hannah and Ernie tomorrow at breakfast. I'm going to bed. 'Night all."


	15. The Daughter of the Dark Lord

Chapter Fifteen: The Dark Lord's Daughter

Harry grabbed his tapestry and headed towards the boy's dormitory. As he approached the stairway door, Harry found Katie Smith pacing in front of it, as if she had an agonizing decision to make. When Harry saw her, he thought he'd have a little fun with her. He became invisible, walked up to her, and brushed her elbow. As she suddenly whipped around to look in Harry's direction, she disappeared. 'Hmmm… so she knows my little trick. Interesting,' thought Harry as he watched her turn a shade of green. 'At least I now know those spells in Moody's spell book paid off.' Harry began to strafe around Katie. To Harry's surprise, she watched as he made each step.

"Excellent, Harry," said the invisible Katie, "It seems that you've more powers than you let on."

"As do you, Katie," replied Harry as he and Katie became visible again, "But… can you do this?"

Seconds later, a gigantic lion was roaring in front of Katie.

"Very nice, Harry. You're an Animagi," remarked Katie, "How do you like this?"

Katie began to grow in size, sprout white hairs, claws and teeth, and roared loudly. Katie had transformed into a polar bear. Harry returned to his human form.

"Wow, that's amazing," praised Harry, "But how about this one?"

Harry quickly began to shrink and sprout feathers and a beak, while Katie transformed back.

"Harry, you're beautiful," complimented Katie, "Now, watch me."

While Harry began to transform back, Katie began hers. When Harry stood, a red and gold phoenix with brown eyes sat before him.

"Wow! Just-" uttered a speechless Harry, "Just-"

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Katie when she transformed back."

Suddenly, an impassable test formed in Harry's mind.

How would you like to join the ranks of the Phoenix Guard, designed to protect the students, hissed Harry in Parseltongue as Katie's brown eyes widened in shock. (A/N: 's represent parseltongue speech. If needed, I'll specify the speaker.)

I would love to Katie hissed back, causing Harry to take a step back in horror.

"No, its not possible," said Harry, "How?"

"If your stories are all true," said Katie, "then all the legends surrounding me are true. I was raised in an orphanage until I was five. I was very lucky in that I was adopted by a magical family, one of the most prominent in North America. They told me your story like a fairy tale as I grew up. A child who single handedly brought down a foreign Dark Lord. They also told me a tale that is only known in the United States, even there it isn't very well known. According to the story, when the Dark Lord was in power, he would 'visit' American women, if you catch my meaning. The story said that one of these women was destined to carry his only child. This story came about because of a prophecy. According to the Seer, 'A daughter will be born to a Dark Lord… She will gain all his power… She will join forces with the Dark Lord's mortal enemy and help to defeat his minions… A daughter will be born to a Dark Lord…' As I told you, I took it to be a fairy tale but then Dumbledore showed up at my house in New York. He had somehow heard the prophecy a long time ago and had been searching for the daughter ever since. He told me I was the daughter. He planned for my family to move to Godric's Hollow. At first, I thought it was a coincidence that you lived in the same town. Then I realized that Dumbledore had hoped we'd meet before coming to school. This little test was my way of making sure you weren't lying to me."

"Why would I lie about something like that?" asked Harry, "If you didn't know, I'M the one who has to kill him! Do you think I want to be the one? I don't, believe me."

"I know that now, Harry," said Katie, "but I had to be absolutely sure. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand," said Harry, "Mow, I feel obligated to teach you a lost and powerful ancient magic. As far as I know, only you, Voldemort and I can use it. Luckily, I'm only the second wizard in the course of magical history to have been able to unlock its mysteries."

"Who was the first?" asked Katie.

"Your ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. Now, this magic is called Parsel Magic and it works by harnessing and using your Parselmouth abilities. I'll teach you it tomorrow before Potions," said Harry.

Still suspicious, Harry began to try and pry open Katie's mind but as soon as he had started…

"There's no point trying to use Legilimency against me, Harry," said Katie, "for two reasons: one, I will never lie to you. Second, I'm an Occlumens. See you tomorrow, Harry."

As Katie left, Harry made a mental note to ask Dumbledore about the prophecy. Harry proceeded up the stairs to his bed. He laid there for hours thinking about the night's events. He finally fell asleep long after Ron's snores filled the room.


	16. The One and Only Parsel Teacher

Chapter Sixteen: The One and Only Parsel Teacher

Harry awoke the next morning well before anyone else. He'd had trouble sleeping and in dire need of direction from Albus Dumbledore. Harry quickly dressed and began to wander the halls with an item that he could never replace, the Marauder's Map. When he checked it every five minutes, he looked for two things: first, if Dumbledore was moving, showing he was awake. Second, if anyone was coming towards him. After what as surely the hundredth time, Dumbledore began to move about his study. Harry made a beeline towards the gargoyle in front of the study and made to say the password. Before he could finish the words, Harry heard Dumbledore's voice from within.

"Come in Harry," called Dumbledore politely.

"Good morning, Professor," said Harry.

"What can I do for you this morning, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well Professor, last night I came across some very interesting information," said Harry, "Information concerning Katie Smith."

"Would this information also concern a certain prophecy." Not a question, a statement.

"It would, last night I had a match of powers with her. She met me power for power, even in parseltongue, which needless to say, surprised Merlin out of me," said Harry.

"Ahh, yes. I had wondered when she would reveal her powers to you. Now, I am one hundred percent certain that Katie is the daughter of Voldemort. How? That answer eludes me but I know it in my heart and your bout last night proved it. I also know that she is of no threat to you but, rather, a powerful ally. I believe that was your primary concern," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, thank you sir," said Harry, "On another matter, I now know of the relationship between myself and Professor Strindell. I know that he is my uncle."

"Excellent, I had no doubt that you would figure it out eventually. Now, when it comes to your link, it was made through a large sacrifice. It can only be undone through another sacrifice but not necessarily one of death. Unfortunately, only time can tell what the sacrifice will be. Also know this, any sacrifice made by William will be made by his own choice, thus you should feel no guilt over it. Do you understand?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir," said Harry as he stood, "Sir, may I have may Firebolt back soon?"

"Why, you can have it back right now under one condition," said Dumbledore as he waved his hand causing the broom to appear before Harry, "train Katie. She needs to be nearly as powerful as you in order to defeat Voldemort's Death Eaters and other minions. Some of your flash couldn't hurt but mostly your distinguished Parsel Magic, it will come in handy. Now, go back to your friends, Harry."

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor tower and found Katie talking to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville.

"So Katie, have you told them the recent news?" asked Harry.

"Which set?" retorted Katie.

"Well my esteemed friends and colleagues, Katie is the newest member of the Guard," said Harry, "Oh, and I got my Firebolt back!"

"Brilliant mate!" said Ron, "Now we can reassemble the Quidditch team!"

"Yeah, are you ready to go Katie?" asked Harry.

"Where are you two going?" asked Katie suspiciously.

"Well, I'm going to teach Katie what you guys couldn't learn. Is it okay if they go?" asked Harry with a sideways glance.

"What if I make a fool of myself? I've never even heard of this stuff before, how can I possibly be any good at it?" asked Katie.

"Well, I'd never heard of it before I tried it either. Don't worry Katie, I'm sure you'll learn as quick as I did," encourage Harry, "And besides, I know a few good spells to hex them with. I think I'll teach you some to protect yourself. Let's go."

Harry, Katie, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the sixth floor corridor. Harry signaled the others to stop as he began to pace in front of them. 'I need a place to teach Parsel Magic,' thought Harry three times. All of a sudden, a door appeared, causing Katie to gasp in shock. Harry turned and noticed a large black metal door with a large basilisk head jutting out of the middle of it. There was no handle.

"Now Katie, can you speak Parseltongue freely?" asked Harry.

"Er- no. I've only been able to use it on live snakes and you, no offense," said Katie.

"None taken. Okay, first lesson. In order for you to unlock your Parselmouth abilities, you must proceed to your mind's door… When there, use your mind to feel the presence of your Parselmouth abilities. You'll see some kind of symbol that will represent it. When you've activated them, say something to Ron in Parseltongue," instructed Harry.

You're a great git, hissed Katie to Ron.

"Excellent!" laughed Harry.

"What did she say?" asked a bewildered Ron.

"She says you have a lovely singing voice," lied Harry, still laughing, "Now Katie; just tell the door to open."

Open,

Katie then looked at Harry, clearly disappointed.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. We must have to do it at the same time," said Harry as he turned to Ron and Hermione, "You two may not be able to follow us but don't worry, we'll be fine. Ready?"

"Let's do it," responded Katie.

Open hissed the duo.

As the door opened, Harry and Katie quickly entered it. Just as they passed through, the door closed. Inside was a dueling mat, practice dummies and a couple of books.

"This is exactly what we need to start practicing. Now, I believe you know the shield charm, yes?" asked Harry.

"Of course I can cast the shield charm," said Katie incredulously.

"Good, now there is a theory behind every form of magic. I find that if the mind knows the theory, completing the action becomes infinitely easier. Now the theory behind Parsel Magic is a simple one: that a simple spell, such as the shield charm, can have its properties changed by using your Parselmouth abilities. Now, the change may be as simple as the spell's color changes. This can be advantageous because your opponent won't be able to guess what the spell is, seeing as how most know spells only one way. This can also strike fear into the heart of your opponent because many Parsel spells appear green, much like that of the Killing Curse. Now, let's use the theory on defensive magic. The shield charm would normally repel weak attacks and break easily. The Parsel shield charm last much longer and instead of repelling the attack, it absorbs it, increasing your power. However, while this is one of the most powerful shields, it doesn't have the same effect on all spells. The Unforgivables are absorbed but don't increase your power and they also decrease the spell's strength. An example of offensive magic would be the stunning spell. Normally, it can only be shot in one direction and is red. The Parsel stunner can be shot in multiple directions and is green. Understand?" asked Harry.

"So far, yes," said Katie, "So, how do I cast the spells?"

"Well, that is the ingenious part of the magic. You see, the incantation doesn't change," said Harry.

"How does it become Parsel Magic then? It can't be because of the person, I've only been able to perform a regular shield charm," said Katie.

"Well, what can you do that almost all others can't?" asked Harry.

"Duh! I can speak Parseltongue. So, all I have to do is say the incantation in Parseltongue?" inquired Katie.

"Exactly, now show me a Parsel shield," instructed Harry.

Protego as the air surrounding Katie took a slight green tint, "Did I do it?"

"Let's find out, Stupefy," said Harry quietly as the spell erupted from his wand.

When the spell hit the shield, the attack was absorbed as the shield darkened and grew bigger.

"Excellent! Now, I want you to aim a stunner at those three dummies and hit them at the same time," commanded Harry, "All you have to do is visualize the stunner splitting into three separate stunners and going in the direction of their targets. Each individual stunner has the same potency so you don't have to worry about any division of power."

"All right, Stupefy!" cried Katie as the three separate stunners shot out of her wand at the dummies.

"Good, now I believe that it is pertinent to tell you that the only way to return a person from unconsciousness after being hit with a Parsel stunner is to say 'Enervate' in Parseltongue," said Harry, "So, how about a friendly little duel to get you used to using Parsel Magic?"

"Sure," responded Katie.

Harry and Katie walked to opposite sides of the mat, bowed to each other, and took their respective stances.

"Ready? Begin!" yelled Harry.

Katie shot a Parsel Jelly-Legs hex at Harry while he erected a Parsel shield. When the spell closed in, he dodged it and bellowed "Accio!" causing Katie to go flying at Harry, leaving her wide open for Harry to perform a Parsel disarming spell.

"I absolutely love that trick. It's excellent for throwing an opponent off guard," said Harry.

"Yep, didn't see that one coming," said Katie, "Why didn't you absorb the attack and send a curse back at me?"

"Well, I find that shields can be useful if you know your opponent's style. I try and rely on my reflexes rather than shields because my reflexes have yet to fail me and the breaking of a shield may leave you a little dazed," said Harry as he looked at his watch, "We had better go and get our stuff for Potions. Trust me; we don't want to be late."

Harry and Katie left the Room of Requirement and headed to the Gryffindor common room. When they climbed through the portrait hole, Harry caught sight of Ron and Hermione holding hands. As soon as they realized that Harry and Katie were back, they immediately let go of each others hand.

"You guys- I know about you two, I've known since July. You don't have to deny your feelings in front of me. If it makes you feel better, I think that it is about time you two finally opened up, it makes things a little less… hostile. Now I don't have to worry about you two arguing so much. I do believe that this makes me about ten galleons richer," chuckled Harry with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Well, at the end of the Yule Ball, Dean, Seamus, and I made a bet about which year you two would start dating. Dean lost at the end of last year, I had sixth year, and Seamus was counting on seventh," said Harry with a grin.

"Harry Potter! How dare you make fun of our love lives! We've never said a word about your!" shouted Hermione.

"All right, point take, I'm sorry, please forgive me," said Harry.

"I'll forgive you if you split it with me," chuckled Ron as Hermione's fist connected with his arm, "OW! Now I know how Malfoy felt third year."

"Let's go do Potions," laughed Harry as he grabbed his bag.

Harry felt for the first time in a long time that he was truly happy. This would be a good memory to choose when conjuring a Patronus.


	17. Potions

Chapter Seventeen: Potions

As the group reached the dungeons, they found Neville Longbottom standing in the corner, waiting for the last possible second to enter the classroom.

"Oy, Neville!" called Ron, "What're you doing down here?

"Well, it would appear that the only reason for my dismal Potions grades was my confounded fear of Professor Snape. This year, I'm not taking anything from him, it's not worth it," said Neville, "I got an 'O' on the Potions O.W.L."

"Way to go, Neville, so did I," said Harry.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do fine," encouraged Hermione.

Harry, Katie, Ron, Hermione, and Neville walked into the dungeon and immediately noticed a large alteration of the infamous room. Instead of tables of three, the tables now had room for five. The group quickly set themselves up at a table in the back. Suddenly, the door burst open and the Potions Master came striding through the doorway causing any stray conversations to cease.

"Quiet," said Snape, "Today will be a test to make sure that much of what I attempted to teach you is still in your heads. You will be writing an essay on strengthening potions. Now, can anyone tell me the properties?"

No one was surprised to see Hermione's hand shoot up but right beside hers was Harry's.

"Potter?" asked Snape, clearly befuddled by the young man's quickness to respond.

"If brewed correctly, the potions should increase the drinker's physical and magical strength," said Harry.

"Good, now tell me how this can be a potentially fatal potion," added Snape.

"Of course, Professor. The potions effects wear off after about an hour. When this happens, it usually leaves the drinker exhausted which, if in battle, could get them killed," said Harry.

"Good, now begin," said Snape.

After about half an hour, Harry's whole table handed their essays in to a shocked Snape. They quickly returned to their table and whispered in hushed voices, so as not to disturb the class and have points taken away from Gryffindor.

"Okay, I've set up date for DA, next Wednesday. I'm gonna see if the Heads of Houses can post signs in the common rooms for all to see. I want to set up a short meeting tonight for the Guard so that those I haven't taught yet will be able to see what we're hoping to accomplish on Saturday," said Harry.

"Excellent, I can't wait. I'm sick of people like Malfoy pushing me around. Soon, I won't have to worry about the likes of scum like him," said Neville with disdain.

"Speaking of Malfoy, I'm surprised that we haven't heard his drawling voice since the incident on the train. I wonder what's wrong with him," speculated Harry.

'Maybe he noticed your changes and is scared. Maybe he realized that he's permanently outnumbered," said Ron.

"Who cares? Let's get out of here," said Katie as the bell rang.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go to dinner," conceded Harry.

Harry and his friends went to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry told the rest of the Guard about the meeting. Just as Harry was making his way back to the Gryffindor table he heard a familiar voice from the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey, Harry!" called Cho Chang causing Harry to stop wide-eyed. 'Oh, no. I forgot about Cho… this'll be awkward.'

"Hey, Cho," said Harry in, what he hoped was, a nonchalant voice.

"Umm… I just wanted to apologize about last year. I honestly could not comprehend what you were going through," said Cho, "Although, I still can't understand any better now."

"Yeah, few really know what I've gone through, and still am going through," said Harry, happy that Cho sounded sincere.

"I really am sorry about everything," said Cho.

"That's okay, I'm not sure what I would have done if I was in your place," said Harry as he tired of the chit-chat and wanted to get back to his dinner.

"I heard some rumor that you're starting a new Defense group. Is that true?" asked Cho.

"Er- yeah, that's true. Although, it was supposed to be a secret," said Harry, "Who told you?"

"Hannah Abbott told me. How come I wasn't asked to join?" demanded Cho in a playful voice.

"Well, I really didn't think you'd be interested," lied Harry, "Would you be interested in joining the Guard?"

"I would love to. What's involved?" asked Cho.

"Tonight we have a short meeting and tomorrow we have a training session. Our main goal is to protect the school in the event of an attack. Also, we will be patrolling the school at night and if the teachers need to leave for an Order meeting. If any incidents occur, our job will be to control them with as little force as necessary," said Harry.

"Sounds great. I'll see you later tonight," said Cho as she turned to return to her table.

"Bloody hell," muttered Harry as he sat down between Ron and Katie.

"Who was that, Harry?" asked Katie.

"Harry's girlfriend," teased Ron.

"Shut up before I curse you, Weasley," threatened Harry, "Well, last year we kind of dated but it didn't go past one date. Every time we were alone, she wanted to talk about her dead boyfriend, Cedric. He died the night Voldemort returned. Any way, every bloody time, she ended up crying on my shoulder," said Harry, "Last year was ridiculous. One day she liked me, the next she hated me. It was too up and down, it never would have worked between us. She always wanted to talk about things that caused me pain."

"He's got a point, you know," said Ron, "She was a weird one."

"Let's not talk about Harry's love life," said Harry in a Hermione-like voice.

After dinner, the Guard, plus Cho, all conjugated near each other. Harry stood while the others took a seat.

"Now, I have no doubts that by the end of the weekend, we will be all caught up on what I plan to teach you. The tricks I have planned won't be taught anywhere else," said Harry as he proceeded to go through numerous transformations to give examples, "We'll learn invisibility, Animagus transformations, apparation, and dozens of advanced offensive and defensive spells. I'm going to fashion some magical contracts to sign, just as an added precaution, or rather, an added incentive to not break the rules I've set down. Trust me, you don't want to see the consequences. When we're ready, we will patrol the corridors in shift. I'm working on a spell so that you can all keep in contact with me. That's it for now, see you tomorrow at nine. We probably need an early start."

As the Guard began to shuffle out of the Great Hall, Harry pulled Cho aside.

"If this is about last year, don't worry, I won't let it affect my performance," said Cho quickly.

"That's good but that's not why I pulled you aside. I had hoped that you would be able to persuade another Ravenclaw to join us, preferably a female, that way when your shift is over, you can rouse the other," explained Harry.

"I think I know just the person," said Cho, "We'll see you tomorrow."

Just as Harry passed through the Great Hall doors, an open palm collided with the back of his head.

"I though you and her were over!" teased Katie in a giddy voice.

"Ow! I just asked her to bring a Ravenclaw to training tomorrow," said Harry.

"I know, I was just kidding. Calm down, are you always this serious?" asked Katie.

"Well, no not really. I have a question for you though," said Harry, "Through what methods did you learn to use your powers?"

"My adopted parent's family passed on the secret of dual Animagi. It worked through searching your mind to find your mind's door, then, you kind of feel for your animal spirit. Is that how you learned?" asked Katie.

"Yeah," said Harry as the climbed through the Gryffindor portrait hole. They walked over to where Ron, Hermione and Ginny were seated. "Tomorrow, the five of us will teach the rest of the Guard our little bag of tricks."

"It's not that little," chuckled Ron with a smirk.

"Regardless of its size, I would like to teach Neville personally," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Well, you may have noticed how much he improved after last year. It would be an honor for me to teach such an eager student," said Harry.

Over the next few hours, Harry helped his friends with their homework. As Harry lay in his bed to go to sleep, he found he was too excited about the weekend to clear his mind completely. That night, Harry had the eeriest dream he had ever had. It was about events long past…


	18. Haunted By the Past

Chapter Eighteen: Haunted by the Past

A tall man walked into a bar known as the Hog's Head, his purpose was simple: to interview a potential candidate for a nonsense subject: Divination.

"Albus," acknowledged Aberforth Dumbledore, owner of the Hog's Head.

"Abe! How are you, my brother?" asked Albus Dumbledore.

"Fine enough, I suppose. What can I do for you?" asked Abe politely.

"A large Firewhiskey. I might need it, I'm here to interview Sibyll Trelawney for a job," explained Albus.

"I'll make it a double, on the house. Good luck, you'll need it. I showed her up the stairs, she's quite a case, that one. I'll let you get to it, the faster you finish, the better," chuckled Abe.

Albus slowly made his way up the rickety staircase.

"Ahh, Professor Dumbledore, wonderful to see you again," said Sibyll Trelawney as she saw Albus come up the stairs.

For close to an hour, Albus asked Trelawney many questions about the art of Divination. Finally…

"Well, thank you for your time," said Dumbledore as he emptied his glass and turned to leave. Suddenly…

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES… BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…" said Trelawney in a harsh voice.

Harry suddenly heard a commotion that he knew to be Voldemort's spy being thrown out of the bar. He quickly turned his attention back to Albus and Trelawney

"AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…" rasped Trelawney as she finished the prophecy.

Suddenly, the scene shifted before Harry. His parents appeared before him.

"That's why he's hunting us?!" asked James Potter loudly.

"Calm down, honey. So, in the end it's either Voldemort or our one your old son?" asked Lily Potter.

"It would appear so. I suggest you go into hiding, prolonging his attack. I believe the Fidelus Charm will keep him at bay, provided we pick the correct Secret-Keeper," said Dumbledore.

"Okay, well there is only one person with whom I would entrust such a secret, my brother Sirius," said James confidently.

"I would prefer that you choose me," insisted Albus," but if those are your wishes, so be it…" as the scene shifted yet again.

"Give me the information, Wormtail," demanded Voldemort.

"The Potters are hiding at number three Griffin Lane in Godric's Hollow," recited Peter Pettigrew triumphantly as the cottage appeared before his master.

"Excellent, now leave," hissed Voldemort.

Voldemort marched up to the Potters cottage and whispered 'Alohamora'. He stepped inside and heard the Potters panicked voices.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off—" called James as Voldemort burst through the den door and emitted a high-pitched laughter.

"Ah, Potter. This is your final chance to join me," offer Voldemort.

"I think not, Voldemort. I'll never join the likes of you!" yelled James, "The only way to my family is over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged," said Voldemort, "Avadra Kedavra!"

A bright green light enveloped James Potter. The body of James Potter fell to the floor, unmarked. As Voldemort straightened up, he distinctly heard a baby crying. Voldemort headed in that direction. When he came upon a locked door, behind which was the source of the crying, he blasted it to shreds. Inside was Lily Potter standing between him and her child.

"Hand over your son and I promise I won't kill you," chuckled the Dark Lord.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" pleaded Lily.

"Stand aside you silly girl… Stand aside, now…." ordered Voldemort.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead--- Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…" begged Lily.

Voldemort began to laugh.

"Avadra Kedavra!" muttered Voldemort as the spell erupted from his wand causing Lily to scream.

The light slowly enveloped her body, sending her reeling. Her body finally fell in a slump, never to move again. Voldemort turned to Harry.

"So, you little brat," hissed Voldemort, "According to prophecy you wish to replace me. That is only part of the reason… I'll make sure neither you nor any of your family ever live to defy me ever again! AVADRA KEDAVRA!"

Suddenly, the cottage was filled with Voldemort's screams of pain. The curse had been deflected off the baby and back to Voldemort, stripping him of his human body. The release of magic was so enormous that it caused the house to be blown to splinters.

Harry woke up screaming and clutching his scar. Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus came running to Harry's bed.

"Harry, wake up!" they all yelled.

Harry jerked up in bed.

"I'm all right but I have to see Dumbledore, _now_," said Harry firmly.

Harry quickly made his way to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

"Bertie Bott's," commanded Harry as the gargoyle moved aside to let him pass. Harry felt as if some kind of magical alarm had been triggered, letting Dumbledore know he was there.

"Hello, Harry," said Dumbledore with a hint of sleep in his voice, "What can I do for you?"

"Not to be harsh, Professor, but I need you to be awake for this. I now know exactly what happened the night my parent's were murdered," said Harry gravely.

"Indeed," said Dumbledore as he stood up and erased any hint of tiredness," Then this is the proper time to give you this."

Dumbledore walked over to the cupboard that Harry knew to be the place Dumbledore housed his pensieve. Dumbledore pulled out a silver pensieve with a large 'P' on it and multiple different runes on it.

"Harry, this is your family pensieve. In it contains memories for your parents all the way back to Godric Gryffindor. Now, I'm going to teach you how to use it. Touch your wand in the silver fluid and place your wand to your temple. Think of your memory in its entirety, down to the very last miniscule detail. When finished, place your wand tip back into the pensieve. To retrieve a memory, think of a specific memory, or a general person's memory. Do you understand?" asked Dumbledore.

"I do," said Harry as he proceeded to do as he was told.

When he was finished, an echo of what happened appeared on the surface.

"He was concentrating on that night very hard tonight," said Harry at last, "I'm not entirely sure how I was able to see the rest of the prophecy nor your meeting with my parents,"

"That, I think, shall remain a mystery. Perhaps you didn't stay within the boundaries of the dream. Voldemort knew the basic necessities of that night because he used Legilimency on his spy. As you know, his spy didn't hear all of what had happened that night but he, apparently, knew enough," said Dumbledore, "Is that all?"

"Yes, sir. I had best get back to bed," said Harry as he stood.

"Well, may you have better dreams," said Dumbledore as he handed Harry the pensieve.

"Thank you, sir," said Harry as he received the pensieve, "Wingardium Leviosa, don't want to drop it."

Harry quickly made his way back to his dormitory and placed his pensieve under his bed. Harry climbed into his bed but was unable to fall back asleep. The next morning, his friends were asking him about his dreams.


	19. A Fleet of Dragons

Chapter Eighteen: A Fleet of Dragons

"Let's go downstairs," said Harry to Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus, "I want to tell Katie, Hermione, and Ginny also."

Harry slowly walked down the stairs with the pensieve and quickly found Katie, Hermione and Ginny.

"Morning," said Harry as he set down the pensieve on a table.

"Where did you get that?" asked Hermione.

"This is my family's pensieve. Inside, are the memories of family members going back to Godric Gryffindor. Also in it is a memory of mine, that of the night my parent's deaths," said Harry.

"Oh, my God, are you okay?" asked Katie.

"Yeah," said Harry, "Actually, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I no longer have to imagine it. Just look for yourselves."

Harry prodded the surface, bringing forth the echo of his vision.

"Just watch the echo and you'll be able to see for yourself," said Harry as his friends bent over the pensieve. As his friends watched in horror, Harry began to ponder all the lives that Voldemort had ruined over the years. 'He _will_ pay for all the innocent people he's hurt. He didn't have to do it… there were other ways of getting the power he wanted… I _will_ be the one who brings him off his false pedestal.' Harry was brought out of his murderous thoughts by a form of physical contact that he had always longed for: a hug. As he looked down, he saw that it was Katie.

"It must be so horrible to know what you were born to do. He's just adding fuel to the fire that is his death," said Katie.

"Thanks for your support, all of you," said Harry as put his arm around Katie, "But you have to believe me that I'm glad I know the truth. When I finally face him, I _will_ make him rue the day he decided to become the thing he is. Let's go train; it'll keep my mind off things."

Harry and his friends went to the Room of Requirement, which was full of books on Animagi, apparition, and other forms of magic. Soon after they arrived, the rest did: Ernie, Hannah, Cho, and, to Harry's surprise, Luna.

"Luna, I thought that you opted to not join," said Harry.

"Dumbledore came to see me earlier in the week and told me that you should surround yourself with friends, so when Cho offered me a position, I agreed," said Luna in her usual airiness.

"Ok, then. We're going to begin Animagi transformations today. Now, when I learned it, I was given the rest of the day off but I also had the rest of the summer. Time is against us. So, pair off, Neville, you're with me," instructed Harry. "Ok, Neville, sit and relax. Empty your mind and just feel yourself float through out your mind until you find the door to your mind. It should look familiar, probably some door from your childhood, like mine was. It could be a present door, I don't know but you'll recognize it when you see it. When you're there, probe outwards for your form; there'll be two: a magical and a non-magical. When you find one, connect your spirits together and begin."

Soon, Neville began to grow to a massive size. His skin hardened and became a dark grey- brown. He had transformed into a Norwegian Ridgeback.

"Brilliant, Neville," said Harry as he immediately recalled Norbert the dragon.

Suddenly, the dragon stumbled and fell over causing all to be overcome with laughter. When he transformed back, he joined in.

"I suppose with practice comes grace," said Neville as he and Harry turned to watch the progress of the rest.

Suddenly, Ernie, Cho, and Luna all began to grow. They had turned into a different breed of dragons: Ernie became a Common Welsh Green, Cho became a Chinese Fireball, and Luna became a Swedish Short Snout. Dean and Seamus both transformed into almost identical creatures. Dean's form had white hair while Seamus' form had brown.

"So, yetis and sasquatches _do_ exist," said Hermione in awe, "I thought they were myths."

"Well, looks like we have quite a squad of attack creatures: a fleet of dragons and a couple of fur balls," laughed Harry as Hannah began to shrink rapidly.

Hannah had become a bowtruckle.

"I want to make wands like Mr. Ollivander," explained Hannah when she transformed back.

"Okay then, let's begin our non-magical forms," said Harry.

"Wait, what're your magical forms?" asked Cho.

Simultaneously, Harry, Katie, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny transformed.

"That's brilliant," said Neville.

"All right, fun's over," said Harry as he transformed back, "Let's get back to work."

Over the next few minutes, roars and calls filled the room. Neville had turned into a cheetah. Luna became a small tan cat. Dean and Seamus both had transformed into bears: Dean a black bear and Seamus a Kodiak bear. Cho turned into a coyote. Ernie and Hannah both transformed into dogs: Ernie became a golden retriever and Hannah became a yellow Labrador.

"Okay, I think it's time for a little test of our abilities: an Animagi duel. The rules are that you must use your non-magical form and, if you feel you are too injured to continue, immediately transform back thus calling off you opposites attack. Everyone understand? Good, I'm going to split you into groups based on your forms," said Harry, "Hannah, Cho, and Ernie in one group. Luna and Hermione, you're in another group. Dean, you get to face off against Seamus. Ron, don't hurt your little sister too bad. Katie and Neville, you guys get the best of the rest: me. Ready? Transform and begin!"

The Room of Requirement expanded in order for the duel to take place. About a half and hour into the duel, Albus Dumbledore entered the room.


	20. The Wizengamot

Chapter Nineteen: The Wizengamot

"Harry, I require your help in a certain matter," said Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir. Katie, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, continue on the rest of the transformations. I want to save the spells for tomorrow," instructed Harry as he turned to leave, "Oh! Mentale Mista. Now you can all call me went you need help. To call me, just concentrate on me and use your mind to speak."

As Harry and Dumbledore left the Room of Requirement, Dumbledore explained his dilemma.

"Last week, Amelia Bones called for the removal of Cornelius Fudge. I ask that you accompany me to the Wizengamot for the trial and give evidence of Fudge's misgivings. Can you do that?" asked Dumbledore.

"With pleasure," said Harry.

"Excellent, now the Order is lobbying to have Arthur Weasley replace Cornelius. Unfortunately, you cannot accompany me in your school robes, so I'm providing you with a set. If you like, you may use them as the Phoenix Guard's uniforms," said Dumbledore as he waved his wand. A set of robes appeared before Harry. They were white with gold trimmings.

"Professor, these are perfect," said Harry.

"Well, put them on, we must be going," replied Dumbledore.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was in the Department of Mysteries. Being in that long hallway forced Harry to recall that night back in June, along with all of the heart ache and anguish Harry had put up with since. Soon, Harry was called into the court.

"Harry Potter, please report to the Wizengamot about the atrocities committed against you by Cornelius Fudge and his power hungry regime," called Amelia Bones.

"Over one year ago, during my fourth year, I was entered into the Triwizard Tournament by Bartemius Crouch junior. During the final task, I was transported, by port key, to a cemetery out side the home village of Tom Riddle and his son, now know as Voldemort. There, I witnessed the return of the for mentioned wizard, Tom Marvolo Riddle junior. I managed to escape and return to give a full testimony on the events that I witnessed to Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. He, in turn, recited my story to Cornelius Fudge, who blatantly refused to believe me, even after I listed the names of many Death Eaters. During that summer, Fudge began a smear campaign against myself and Professor Dumbledore using the Daily Prophet as his tool. Also, Fudge's Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, ordered two dementors to the village where I reside during summer holiday. I fought them off and was forced to appear in a disciplinary hearing in which Fudge attempted to have me expelled. His plan failed and I returned to school. Throughout my fifth year, I became aware of a mental connection between Voldemort and myself. He began to plant false visions in my mind. One such vision made me believe that he was holding my grandfather captive in the room of prophecies, here in the Department of Mysteries. Upon entering the room, I found a prophecy about Voldemort and myself. This prophecy was smashed when my group of friends and I were ambushed by twelve Death Eaters," recalled Harry to the court.

"Are you aware of the contents of the said prophecy?" asked Madam Bones.

Harry quickly delved into the minds of the entire Wizengamot to see if there were any spies. Upon finding that there were none, he recalled the prophecy.

"In essence, neither Voldemort nor I may live a whole life until we destroy the other. Believe me when I tell you that I plan to live through this war and end his atrocities. Anyway, my friends and I managed to stall the Death Eaters long enough for the Order of the Phoenix to arrive," said Harry as a young witch stood to pose a question.

"Are you leading us to believe that six fifteen year old students were able to fight off twelve fully trained Death Eaters" asked the witch.

"Actually, it was four fifteen year olds and two fourteen year olds, Madam…" said Harry.

"I am Hannah Pusser, new head of the Hitwizards," said the witch, "I have just been recently appointed to the Wizengamot."

"Thank you and congratulations. Throughout my fifth year, I taught a multitude of students in an illegal Defense Against the Dark Arts club called Dumbledore's Army. In the end, we were found out but not before we learned how to adequately defend ourselves. The five friends who accompanied me were from this club. When the Order arrived, they began to fight what remained of the Death Eaters. I watched as my godfather fell behind the Veil after an attack by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. I followed her into the Ministry lobby. Consumed with rage, I attempted to avenge his death. Needless to say, I failed. However, I managed to force Voldemort to show himself. Albus Dumbledore arrived and began to duel with him. Just before Voldemort and Lestrange apparated away, Fudge saw them and was forced to acknowledge their return. In closing, I believe that Cornelius Fudge has been blinded by his love for his position. I support Madam Bones' vote of no confidence and would be honored to hereby nominate Arthur Weasley for Minister of Magic," finished Harry as he took a seat.

"All in due time, young sir," said Madam Bones, "First, we must vote on the removal of Cornelius Fudge from his position. All in favor raise your hand."

Every hand in the court was raised.

"It is unanimous; Cornelius Fudge is no longer Minister of Magic. Would anyone like to make an official nomination?" asked Madam Bones.

"I nominate Mr. Arthur Weasley for Minister," called Albus.

"I second the nomination," called a short wizard.

"The nomination is passed. Providing that he accepts, Arthur Weasley shall be the new Minister of Magic," said Madam Bones.

Harry suddenly became aware of a group of people sitting in a corner beside the court. A man stood up.

"I accept the position with utmost honor," said Arthur Weasley.

"Thank you. The court is now adjourned."

After the court filed out, Harry walked up to Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley.

"Congratulations, Minister," said Harry.

"Harry, you have proven time and time again to be a better wizard than I. Therefore, I ask that you call me Arthur," said Mr. Weasley.

"How about Mr. Weasley?" asked Harry.

"I suppose that will do," responded Arthur.

"Professor Dumbledore is Katie's prophecy here?" asked Harry.

"Why, yes it is. Why do you ask?" wondered Dumbledore.

"I think it is essential to help her bring closure to her task that she hears it in its entirety for herself," said Harry.

"If she agrees to," replied Dumbledore, "It is her choice."

'Katie, I need you here. Just concentrate on me.'

Seconds later, Katie was standing next to Harry.

"Follow me," said Harry as he led her to the circular room. He felt himself drawn towards a particular door.

"Harry, where are we going?" asked Katie.

"To your destiny," was all Harry Said.

When they entered the room, Harry was able to quickly find Katie's prophecy. It was right next to his, or rather, where it had been.

S.P.O. to C.G.M.

Dark Lord

And Katie Hartford

"Go ahead and pick it up, you should be allowed to see your prophecy for yourself," said Harry.

Katie picked up the glass orb. A figure of a tall, slim wizard recited the prophecy exactly as Katie had told Harry. When she replaced the orb, silent tears were streaming down her face. Harry put his arm around her to try and comfort her. She placed a finger on the label and her last name changed to 'Smith'.

"I'm a Smith, not a Hartford," said Katie.

"Are you okay with what you have to do?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Doesn't it seem like fate is constantly giving kids the jobs of adults?" asked Katie.

"Yeah, fate must have something against us," said Harry with a small smile as they looked Dumbledore.

Harry quickly delved into Voldemort's mind to see if he was aware of his daughter but as far as Harry could tell, he wasn't. When they saw Dumbledore, He came striding towards them.

"What is the matter?" asked Dumbledore.

"Katie just heard the prophecy. I thinks she's in a small state of shock," said Harry, "Professor, do you know of anyone outside the Order of the Guard who knows of the prophecy?"

"Well Harry, the people directly involved in the prophecy are dead, that is to say, the seer and the listener," said Dumbledore, "Other than them, no on knows the contents."

"Good, we must keep Katie a secret from Voldemort at all costs," said Harry, "Now, if you would excuse us, o think Katie needs to return to our friends."

"Certainly, I shall see you tomorrow," replied Dumbledore as Harry and Katie apparated to the Gryffindor common room.

"We'll be okay," said Harry as they appeared.

"I know, thank you Harry," said Katie as she wiped away her tears, "for everything."

"Harry! Katie!" yelled Ron as the Gryffindor members of the Guard rushed to them, "What happened? One second, we're apparating all over the Room of Requirement, the next Katie's missing."

"We're okay. We were just at the Ministry. Ron, have you heard any news from there?" asked Harry.

"No, why?" countered Ron.

"Let's just say that you know the new Minister," said Harry mysteriously.

All of the color drained out of Ron's face.

"Y-you mean? Seriously?" sputtered Ron.

"Yup, now, tomorrow I'm going to unveil our uniforms. See you in the morning," said Harry as he led Katie to the dormitory doors.

"Just know that I'll always be here for you," said Harry as he embraced Katie tightly.

"Thank you, Harry. You seem to know exactly what is going to make me feel better," said Katie as she headed to her dormitory.


	21. A Threat

Chapter Twenty: A Threat

That night, Harry had problems sleeping. He kept dwelling on all the people Voldemort had either hurt of killed. He knew that there was a good possibility in Katie dying while fulfilling her prophecy. He also knew that, when the time came to defend the wizarding world, many of his friends would be killed. The next morning, Harry quickly dressed and went to the Great Hall.

'Same time, same place.'

Soon the mail came. Ron received a letter from his parents and a clipping from the Daily Prophet.

**New Minister of Magic**

_Yesterday afternoon, the Wizengamot announced_

_that they had removed Cornelius Fudge_

_from his post as Minister of Magic._

"_Upon receiving numerous_

_witnesses, the Wizengamot unanimously_

_voted to remove the former Minister,"_

_said Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of _

_Magical Law Enforcement, "We have decided_

_to promote Arthur Weasley, previously Head _

_of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."_

"_As my first act as Minister, I shall_

_remove the dementors from Azkaban. I also_

_would like to withdraw all criminal charges from_

_escaped prisoner, and now deceased, Sirius_

_Black. He was a pivotal member of the_

_Order of the Phoenix. I also would like _

_to award him the Order of Merlin,_

_First Class. Since Sirius is deceased, his medal_

_shall be awarded to his godson, Harry Potter at a later date,"_

_reported the new Minister._

"This is excellent," said Ron as a brown owl landed in front of Harry.

Harry opened the letter and let out a groan.

"Oh, no. I was hoping this day would never come," said Harry.

"What is it?" asked Katie.

"Next Saturday is going to be the reading of Sirius' will. I have to be there," replied Harry.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," said Hermione.

"Let's go train, I could use a distraction," said Harry.

Over the next few hours, Harry taught the Guard all of the advanced spells be bad learned over the summer. He also cast a spell from Moody's spell book on them that let them see through various types of disguises. Just as Harry finished showing the Guard their uniforms, his scar exploded with pain. Harry fell to his knees.

"What's the matter, mate?" asked Ron as he ran to Harry.

"He's not happy, that's for sure. I had better warn Dumbledore," said Harry as he turned and ran to the Headmaster's office.

Just as he was about to say the password Professor McGonagall saw him.

"Potter, what do you need?" asked McGonagall.

"Warn the Order, retribution's coming," said Harry as McGonagall's eyes widened in shock, "I think it's because he no longer has any control over the Minister."

"Round up the Phoenix Guard, I'm now placing you on duty. Go now!" ordered McGonagall as she rushed off to warn the Order of the Phoenix.

'Guard, to me!'

Eleven student's wearing white robes appeared at his side.

"What's up?" asked Katie.

"We're on patrol as of now. We need to set up a perimeter around the school. The teachers who are in the order have left, so be prepared. Use your Animagus transformations and invisibility. Dean, Seamus, Ernie, Hannah, Cho, and Luna, you're on the perimeter, you'll be able to cover the most ground. Go! The rest of you, we're patrolling the corridors and dungeons," ordered Harry, "Ron, you've got the first and second floors. Hermione, you've got the third and fourth floors. Ginny, you've got the fifth and sixth floors. Neville, you've got the seventh floor and all the towers. Katie, you've got the ground floor and the Great Hall. I'll take the dungeons. Let's go."

For the next few hours, the Phoenix Guard patrolled Hogwarts without incident. At about four in the morning, Dumbledore found Harry.

"Harry, are you sure that your warning to Professor McGonagall was correct?" asked Dumbledore.

"I believe it was, Professor," answered Harry.

"Then it must be a prolonged or delayed revenge. Of course, he could just be using it as fuel for his anger," said Dumbledore quietly to himself.

"So, nothing happened?" asked Harry.

"No, but if you are correct, he will be planning something, "said Dumbledore, "Knowing his tendencies, it'll be horrible unless we stop him. The Phoenix Guard is to now patrol every night from nine o'clock at night until six o'clock in the morning. Of course, I recommend you patrol in shifts. You are relieved for tonight. Good night, or rather, good morning."

'Guard, stand down and get some shut eye, I'll see you at breakfast.'


	22. Sirius' Will

Chapter Twenty-One: Sirius' Will

For the next week, Harry brooded on the upcoming reading. Except for DA, his week was rather dull. Friday night, Harry made sure that he had everything he may have needed for the next day. He made sure he had his white robes ready and his second wand tucked inside. Harry awoke at eight o'clock on Saturday and got dressed. When he made his way down to the common room, his friends offered to accompany him.

"Thank you but no thanks," said Harry, "After the reading, I'm going to be making a few stops and I'll probably just want to be alone. Well, I had best be off."

Harry apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and went to Gringotts. Upon his arrival, Harry was led to a conference room where only Remus Lupin sat.

"Now that we're all here, I am Ragnok Gringotts, president of the bank. Let's get down to business shall we?" said the goblin, "Ahem…

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_If this is being read aloud to Remus J. Lupin and Harry J. Potter, then I am no longer in the realm of the living. It is my final wish that, if possible, my body be buried in Godric's Hollow, next to my only family: James and Lily Potter. I hereby name Remus Lupin as the executor of my will. I leave thirty percent of any money left in the Black family vault and my home at Grimmauld Place to my brother, Remus. The other seventy percent and the entire contents of the vault shall be given to my son, Harry. May the wizarding world lift itself from the ashes from whence I left._

_Sincerely,_

_Sirius Black_

"When is the funeral, Moony?" asked Harry, silent tears running down his face.

"Next summer, I trust only myself to plan it and at the moment I am rather busy with the Order," responded Lupin.

When the reading was finished, Harry was led to the Black family vault. After Harry looked through the vault, he found that it was mostly along the lines of the Potter family vault. Harry slowly became overwhelmed with sadness and grief ad asked that any and all curses be lifted and that he be notified when they were. After Harry left, he went to Hogsmeade and set up some alarms that would notify him of an attack. He then went to the castle and set up alarms throughout the grounds and corridors. As Harry was finishing up, he was approached by Dumbledore.

"Harry, I would like to organize a training session for tomorrow," said Dumbledore, "Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Strindell, Hagrid, and I would act as attackers. It would be the job of the Phoenix Guard to stop and detain us. Do you think this would be a good idea?"

"It sounds great. It should be rather fun," said Harry, "Oh, and I apologize in advance if we hurt any of you."

"Now, now my dear boy. Don't get cocky," chuckled Dumbledore as he left.

'Members of the Phoenix Guard, please meet me in the Great Hall. Do not change into your uniforms.'

As Harry arrived, he found the Phoenix Guard assembled and waiting for him.

"Hey guys," said Harry, "I just thought you would all like to know that Professor Dumbledore and I have decided to have a training exercise tomorrow. Now, don't worry, it should prove fun to a certain extent. Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Strindell, Hagrid, and Dumbledore will be acting as intruders and it will be our job to detain them. As you probably know, we outnumber them two to one but don't get too cocky, they've got quite a few tricks up their sleeves. Now I have sensors all over the castle so I'll be able to direct you to your opponent. All right, the moment you guys have been waiting for: the match ups. Dean and Seamus, you two will face Hagrid. You had better use your Animagus transformations because spells don't affect him, they just bounce off him. Ron and Neville, it's your lucky day, you two are facing Snape. Hermione and Ginny, you've got McGonagall. Ernie and Hannah, you two can have Flitwick. Cho and Luna, you guys have got Strindell. Katie and I are going to single out the big man himself, Dumbledore. Now, get some rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow. One more thing, don't hurt them too bad. Be ready for patrol by ten, night."

"Harry, why did you want to have me as your partner against Dumbledore?" asked Katie, "Wouldn't someone like Ron or Hermione be better? I mean, we've never really fought side by side or anything."

"Katie, I know that together, we can take Dumbledore. You have to trust yourself. Besides, this could be an opportunity for you to practice your Parsel Magic. Don't worry, we'll be fine," encouraged Harry.

"If you say so…" said Katie with doubt, "I'm still not that confident in myself."

"Well, I have enough confidence in you for the both of us," said Harry.


	23. Battles and Relatives

Chapter Twenty-Two: Battles and Relatives

The next morning, Harry felt extremely nervous. For all his talk of confidence, Harry was a nervous wreck. The Phoenix Guard ate their breakfast in stone silence while they snuck glances at the teachers table only to see them chatting amongst themselves as if there was nothing wrong. Snape wore his usual sneer and Harry secretly wished that Ron and Neville would wipe it off his face. Suddenly, it was as if lightning went off in Harry's head. He could see an incantation and its effects clearly in his mind's eye. He quickly brought the Guard together.

"Something just happened to me," said Harry.

"What, another vision?" asked Ron.

"No, I think I may have just invented a new spell," said Harry as the Guard murmured amongst themselves, "It allows the targets to see the power levels and magical properties of anyone they wish."

"What do you mean magical properties?" asked Seamus.

"Well, take yourself for instance; I would be able to know exactly which Animagus transformations you had and things of that nature. Also, one could tell how powerful another was, simply by using the spell. It'll act as a kind of assessment of another's abilities. We could also use it to approximate how much longer we would last until we were magically drained. When merged with the mind link spell, I can tell when any of you are overcome. It should come in handy. I'll understand if you don't want it cast on you," added Harry.

"I have complete confidence in you," said Katie as she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as the rest of the Guard agreed.

"Okay, here goes," said Harry as he began a tricky wand movement, "Calla Guaga!"

As he completed the incantation, Harry felt as if an ancient knowledge was unlocked in his mind. When he opened his eyes, he found that he could assess how strong his friends were. Katie was by far, excluding Harry, the strongest.

"Bloody hell, mate! Your four hundred and ninety!" exclaimed Ron in an impressed voice.

"Yeah, I know, Ron," said Harry.

'With strategic planning, we should easily beat Dumbledore.'

"All right, it's time for patrol. They're probably going to hit us fast and hard," said Harry.

"How do you know?" asked Cho.

"It's what I would do if I was outnumbered," replied Harry.

After about two hours of patrol, Harry began to wonder if it was all some kind of psychological ploy: let them know what they were going to do and then wait them out. Suddenly, alarms began going off in Harry's head.

'Ron and Neville, go to the dungeons. Ginny and Hermione, go to the Great Hall. Cho and Luna, Strindell is at the Quidditch Pitch. Dean and Seamus, Hagrid is by the Herbology greenhouses. Ernie and Hannah, Flitwick is on the sixth floor. Katie, meet me at the out of order girls lavatory on the second floor.'

Harry apparated to Myrtle's bathroom. Katie appeared right behind him.

"Why would Dumbledore come here?" asked Katie.

"Inside this bathroom is the Chamber of Secrets. However, that doesn't answer your question so we must forge on, ready?" asked Harry, "Go."

As soon as Harry and Katie stormed the bathroom, they heard Dumbledore whisper "Accio wands."

"Should have seen that one coming," muttered Harry.

"Ah, good, Ms. Smith is with you. Harry, if you would please, our battle will take place in the Chamber of Secrets," said Dumbledore calmly.

'Together.'

Open.

When they reached the large chamber, Dumbledore returned their wands.

"Our battle shall not require wands," said Dumbledore as he summoned two staffs, "This is for you, Ms. Smith. I found it recently and am returning it to you as it once belonged to your great-great grandfather."

"Thank you, Professor," said Katie.

"You had better hurry Professor, Professor Snape has just been defeated by Ron and Neville," said Harry as he summoned and dulled his sword, "Now, let's see how powerful you are, five hundred… not too bad. Well, this will be fun, won't it?"

Katie began the attack while Harry circled Dumbledore. Trying to spot an opening, Harry suddenly felt a pull towards Dumbledore. Abandoning all logic, Harry jumped into the fray. Having to deal with the attacks of Katie and Harry, Dumbledore began to get sloppy. While defending a strike from Katie, Harry swept Dumbledore off his feet. In midair, Dumbledore took a blow to the abdomen by Katie's staff.

"I believe that makes Katie and me the winners," said Harry as he raised a hand to shake Katie's.

Just as Harry released her hand, Dumbledore's staff flew into Harry's hand.

"Whoa!" said Harry with a confused look.

"Excellent, I was anticipating this occurrence. It was the whole point of the exercise. That staff was passed on to your mother by one of her ancestors, although she never did tell me who. It once belonged to Merlin and was passed down through his blood line. She left it for me to give to you," said Dumbledore.

Harry then felt a jolt in his head: Cho and Luna had been defeated.

"Katie, please take Professor Dumbledore to the holding area. The game is still on," said Harry as he apparated away.

"He really is a wonderful young man," said Dumbledore.

Harry apparated to the sides of Cho and Luna. He brought them around and sent them to the Room of Requirement. Harry then apparated behind his uncle.

"Boo," said Harry as he tapped Strindell on the shoulder.

"How did you do that?" blurted out Strindell.

"Oh, that's not what you should be worrying about. Besides, you should know that a good magician doesn't reveal his tricks," said Harry.

"All right, let's do it nephew," said Strindell as he shot a stunner at Harry, who easily dodged it.

Harry began to toy with his uncle, slowly setting him up. Soon, Harry bellowed "Accio," causing his uncle to be summoned to Harry. Just before he reached Harry, Harry sent a disarming charm at him.

"Ow," coughed Strindell, "Nice combination. I have never seen a summoning charm used like that."

"Well, you were weakened from your previous battle. If you were at full strength… well I still probably have beaten you," laughed Harry as he helped his uncle up.

Harry helped his uncle limp to the Room of Requirement. Upon entering, Harry counted the teachers.

"Okay, four down. Where are Hagrid and Professor Flitwick?" asked Harry.

"Hagid and his opponents are in the hospital wing having some minor cuts healed. Finnegan and Thomas beat him," said McGonagall, "It would also appear that Filius is still at large."

Harry took another look around and noticed that Snape was lying on the ground unconscious with blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth.

"A little too enthusiastic were we you two?" asked Harry, "What'd you two do to him?"

"We er- both hit him with stunners at the same time," mumbled Neville as Ron hit the floor as he laughed uncontrollably.

"I must admit, this is a fine group you've put together, Potter," said McGonagall curtly.

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry, "I had best go and check on Ernie and Hannah."

Harry apparated to Ernie and Hannah and fell about ten feet to the ground. He realized that he was in Hogsmeade.

"Ouch," said Harry as he quickly stood, "You really treasure that Wingardium Leviosa spell, don't you? How did you get them here?"

"He faked being out cold and used a port key to get us here," said Ernie, "He then put a Petrificus Totalus spell on us and has been levitating us through town like balloons in a bloody parade,"

"Stupefy!" yelled the tiny Professor.

Harry easily dodged the spell and jumped as high as he could. As he reached the apex of his jump, he shot a Jelly Legs curse at the wizard. The spell connected, dividing Flitwick's attention and causing him to release Ernie and Hannah.

"Wingardium Leviosa," said Harry as he placed the two on the ground, "Do you want to finish this or do you yield?"

"I yield," said Flitwick as Harry reversed the spell, "Good work son, it has been a while since I've had a good duel."

Harry brought them all together and used the port key to return to the Room of Requirement.

"Final score: Six to two. Nice job, Guard and nice try, Professors," congratulated Harry as cheers exploded from the Phoenix Guard.

"Yes, well done indeed. Twenty points awarded to every house represented," said Dumbledore.

"Professor, I don't think our little exercise went unnoticed," said Ginny, "I think you should explain to the school what was happening."

"Yes, you are right of course Ms. Weasley. It is almost time for dinner, so we should all be going," said Dumbledore.

'So, let's see. I'm related to one of the founders of Hogwarts, thanks to my dad. On the other side, I have my mum, a descendant of Merlin, the founder of modern magic. If I had to guess, Voldemort is related to one of Merlin's enemies. He's related to Slytherin, Gryffindor's enemy. I seem to have found myself at the center of the ultimate family feud. I can feel it in my bones, this feud is ending soon,' thought Harry throughout Dumbledore's clarification. After Harry finished his meal, he went to visit Dumbledore.

"Professor, as the main force behind the Phoenix Guard, I think that it is essential that we share a link so that we may contact one another," said Harry as Dumbledore nodded his okay, "Mentale Mista."

"Harry, could you please summon your staff and sword?" asked Dumbledore as Harry called his staff and sword to him, "Do you see the missing part of the gem at the top of the staff? Does it look familiar?"

"Yes, it looks exactly like the gem at the hilt of my sword," said Harry as he placed the gems next to each other.

Abruptly, a strong white light filled the room. When the light subsided he saw that the staff and sword had merged into a spear. The blade of the spear was thicker, wider, and more rounded than Harry's sword. The spear felt extremely light.

"That spear is feared by the forces of evil. Legend says that when the greatest heir of Merlin appears, it shall cease to be a spear and become Excalibur. To keep the spear out of the hands of evil, a descendent of Merlin separated the blade and staff, giving the blade to the great grandfather of Godric Gryffindor and keeping the staff for himself. This spear has turned the tide of many wars," said Dumbledore.

"What if Voldemort gets a hold of it?" asked Harry, "Couldn't it turn the tide in his favor?"

"Have no fear, Harry. This spear has a hidden safe guard. Only a person faithful to the Light may hold it. Voldemort holds his faith only to power," said Dumbledore, "Now, run along and get some rest. It has been a long day."


	24. Death Eaters Son

Chapter Twenty-Three: Death Eater's Son

Over the next few weeks, Harry began to concentrate on Quidditch. Having practiced every position with John, Harry found it much easier to fly through the plays in attempts to capture the Golden Snitch. With his trusty Firebolt, Harry had no trouble ensnaring the Snitch. Harry was pleased to see that the two returning beaters, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper, had improved over the summer. They both now knew which team to aim the bludgers at. After practicing with Harry, Ron had also improved, though he was still easily discouraged. Ginny made the transition to chaser flawlessly. The two returning chasers, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, were both in top form. Unlike their last captain, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell was much more relaxed and casual in her training style. She knew the old plays in and out and declined to create new plays when the current ones worked fine.

"Harry?" said a voice that shook Harry from his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" asked Harry.

"I said, 'Ready for the match against Slytherin on Saturday?'" asked Ron.

"Yeah, it should be a great match. Sorry about not answering, I was lost in my thoughts," said Harry.

"Thoughts on what?" inquired Ron.

"How many times have you heard anything from Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"You know, you're right. He hasn't insulted you, me or Ron's family once this year," commented Hermione, "Do you think he's too afraid of picking a fight with you if you have the Guard behind you?"

"No, it's something else, I can feel it. If I walk past him and his friends, he just drops his head and walks as fast as he can away. Guess he's not that good of a rat, huh?" remarked Harry.

"Hey, forget about him, just think, we've got DA tonight," said Ron.

"That is true. I've been thinking about adding some members of DA to the Guard. I suppose that I'll allow fifth years and up to join, preferably sixth years as we'll be more comfortable with them," said Harry, "If you look at it, there are only two fifth years and one seventh year, all the rest are sixth years."

"You know, now that I think about it, you're right. We seem to have stuck with our own, in a sense," said Hermione, "So how will you choose who is suitable to join?"

"I guess I'll put it through two rounds. I'll choose people who I believe will be advantageous to us. Then, you guys will be able to contest any appointments. I'll factor in a few things in my decision, of course, but there are just minor details," said Harry, "I'd like to do it tonight and only once. I don't want to be spending my weekends training recruits."

"That sounds reasonable," said Hermione, "What about Dumbledore? Should he be allowed a vote?"

"During tonight's meeting, I'll lead them to his office as if they're in trouble, just to put them on edge. He will ultimately have the final say," responded Harry.

That night, Harry changed into his white robes but asked the others not to so as to keep the identities of the composition of the Guard a secret. Tonight, he would be the "only" Guard member representative. As the club reviewed Patroni, Harry slowly called students out into the hall. Soon, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Terry Boot, and Anthony Goldstein were lined up outside the Room of Requirement. Harry paced in front of them wearing his gravest look.

'Any objections?'

Silence

Harry took it as an okay.

"Follow me," said Harry in a disappointing voice as he marched the eight to Dumbledore's office, "Chewy Caramel."

The gargoyle moved aside and Harry pointed them up the stairs as he followed the last person up.

"Ah, yes, you've brought them," said Dumbledore as they entered, "I trust there were no objections to the punishment?"

"No, sir, not a one," said Harry as the eight exchanged nervous glances.

"For being the type of students that you are, you have been chosen," said Dumbledore as he waved his wand, "You shall need a new set of robes."

Murmurs began amongst the group as they were adorned in their new uniforms.

"Welcome… to the Phoenix Guard," said Dumbledore, "I'm sure that you all have no idea of what I am talking about, so I shall make it simple: you eight have been chosen to join the ranks of an elite student… battalion, shall we say. Now, the duties that are involved in this are simple: to protect Hogwarts from any form of attack, from an external force or internal. Now, Harry and I ask that you not use your powers for vindictive reasons, only when absolutely necessary. Harry?"

"Yes, you are all welcome within our ranks. Thanks to you eight, we now total twenty, a rather nice number. Now, as a form of initiation, I'm going to perform a few spells on you. Do not worry, they are painless and have been performed on me and the others. First, Mentale Mista! You may now speak with me using your mind. I use this as a means for contacting you and calling you to my side, if needed. Second, Calla Ecce! Now, you may see through any disguise, be it an invisibility cloak, Polyjuice Potion, or any other of the like. Lastly, Calla Gauga! This allows you to assess the power levels and abilities of people around you. Since Mentale Mista allows you to talk to another person, in this case me, the combination of it with Calla Gauga allows me to see how you are all holding up if we were in battle. Now, your new uniforms: to put them on or take them off, just will them on or off. This works if you need to quickly change as they are now magically linked. Finally, I ask you all to sign these contracts. If you read them carefully, they point out the consequences of any actions I deem unjustifiable," said Harry as the eight quickly scanned and signed the contracts, "Thank you very much. Welcome to our little family. Now, this weekend, I expect you all show up to training at none o'clock at the Room of Requirements. After this weekend, you will all be official members. I suggest that you return to your common rooms, DA should be over by now."

As the new members quickly got accustomed to changing their robes, they left. Harry turned to the headmaster.

"Sir, something has been bothering me. Remember my vision at the beginning of the year when I found out that Draco would be spying on me?" asked Harry as the headmaster acknowledged him, "Well, he seems to be doing a poor job. In fact, he seems to be keeping a low profile."

"I see, well Harry, I have my suspicions as to why. Each as unlikely as the next. As Phileas pointed out last year, to me, one cannot tell a young person anything about another person. Nine times out of ten, the young one will believe himself to be right and that the other is wrong," said Dumbledore, "Anything else?"

"No, sir," said Harry as he left.

The next two days, and even training, went quickly for Harry as he anticipated the upcoming match. Before he knew it, he was changing into his Quidditch robes and heading out onto the field with his Firebolt over his shoulder.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season!" yelled the magically enhanced voice of Seamus Finnegan, "Today's match is Gryffindor versus Slytherin!"

The crowd cheered as the players took their positions around Madam Hooch.

"Captains, shake hands," said Hooch as Katie and Montague shook hands. Montague looked as if he was attempting to break Katie's hand but she showed no sign of fear, "Now, I want a nice clean game, from all of you," as she threw the quaffle into the air.

Harry immediately kicked off and began to circle the field. Harry saw Katie being cut off by the keeper, so he flew as fast as he could at the keeper. His bold move paid off as the keeper was forced to change directions, giving Katie the room she needed to score the first points.

"It's 10-0, Gryffindor. Nice play by seeker, Potter, as he distracted the keeper," announced Seamus.

Harry once again began to circle the field as the game continued below him. Slytherin had taken a slim lead as Harry noticed that Malfoy was following him, move for move.

'Let's see him follow me after this.'

"Potter's gone into a dive and Malfoy is right behind him. It's a feint! Malfoy pulls out just in time. Ooh! He wasn't fast enough to miss that bludger. Nice beating by Kirke. Malfoy's out cold," announced Seamus as the crowd erupted, "What? Potter's got the snitch! Amazing! The final score is Gryffindor 170 and Slytherin 30."

As Harry had pulled out of the feint, he had seen the snitch on his right. He reached out quickly and grabbed it. After the match, Madam Hooch flew down to wake up Malfoy. Harry landed beside her and extended his hand to help Malfoy up.

"Look, I don't have time for this little petty rivalry betweens us," said Harry as Malfoy's eyes came into focus, "I couldn't care less if you believe me but I don't have time to be insulting you or cursing you every time I see you. I have bigger problems than a couple of Slytherin bullies."

Malfoy said nothing as he stalked off the field.

Harry made his way back to the locker room wondering about whether or not Malfoy had taken him seriously or not.

'Halloween's this weekend, at least then I'll be able to get my mind off things.'


	25. The Patronus Potion

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Patronus Potion

Harry's time over the next few weeks went quickly but as his anticipation grew for Halloween, time seemed to halt to a stand still. Finally, it was potions, the final class before Halloween. Harry arrived to class early and took his normal seat. As he sat, he heard a crinkling noise. He stood and found a note on his seat.

_Meet me in the dungeons at five o'clock and come alone. I have information on his plans._

Harry didn't have time to ponder the notes meaning as the class entered the room followed by Snape.

"Now, around this time, I begin a little project with my sixth years," sneered Snape, "I will assign you a potion and your task is easy. You must make it. Of course, they aren't easy potions. No, these potions have yet to be made correctly. Get in groups of five, now."

Having already seated themselves into a group, Harry, Katie, Hermione, Ron, and Neville didn't move.

"I expect that your potions will be completed before the start of next term. Providing any of you made a correct potion and it, in fact, works, I shall present only the best to the Potions Master Committee. They shall decide if the potion is worth publishing. I will now pass out your potions and I want you to gather any necessary potions by next class," sneered Snape as he passed out the cards.

"Potter, if you and your group can create this flawlessly, I guarantee that the Committee will pass it," said Snape in an undertone as he reached Harry and his group.

When Harry read the card, his heart sank.

"We are going to need an awfully lot of chocolate for this one," as he passed the card around.

"What?" asked Ron, "How are we supposed to make an anti-dementor potion? How are we supposed to test it?"

"One thing at a time, Ron," said Hermione, "I suppose we could have it turn the person _into_ a patronus. That would be tricky, though."

"What if we made it like a Polyjuice Potion?" asked Ron, "It worked fine when we became Crabbe and Goyle."

"Actually, that's a good idea. So, basic Polyjuice ingredients," said Hermione as she began writing down notes.

"Instead of a hair of the person you're turning into, we'll have to use unicorn hair and chocolate," said Neville.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at Neville.

"I… might have experimented with it over the summer," admitted Neville.

"That's good. Now you know what we're talking about," supported Harry, "The unicorn hair because unicorns are the purest creatures alive. The chocolate to help keep the drinkers energy replenished."

"So, who's doing what?" asked Katie.

"Well, Ron and I can get the basic ingredients. Neville, would you like to get the unicorn hair?" asked Hermione.

"Sure, give me the hard part," chortled Neville.

"Hey, that's easy compared to my job," said Harry.

"What is your job?" asked Katie.

"That's easy, I'm the tester," said Harry.

"Why you?" inquired Katie.

"Well, providing we can get a boggart, my worst fear is fear itself, or a dementor. So, naturally, I would be the one to test it," said Harry.

"You've actually faced off against a boggart?" asked Katie in disbelief.

"We all did in our third year," said Neville, "Why, haven't you?"

"No, boggarts are rare in the United States and it costs a lot to import one," said Katie, "So what's my task?"

"The only thing left is to get the chocolate," said Hermione.

"I guess I can do that. How much will we need?" asked Katie.

"I suppose we'll need about six bars. We'll make that many doses. It should be sufficient enough," said Hermione.

"Well, I could ask Professor Strindell about the boggart. How much unicorn hair will we need?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure. Harry, since you have little to do for a while except watch, write to Mr. Ollivander and ask him," said Hermione.

After compiling quite a large amount of note, the bell finally rang. After the class, Harry strolled up to Snape in a casual manner.

"Professor, did you send me this note by any chance?" asked Harry.

The look that Snape threw at Harry told him 'no.' Harry left the dungeons and walked to the stairs. He became invisible and waited until five o'clock. After awhile, Harry noticed a dark shape pacing about the dungeons. The figure appeared alone.

"Where is he?" asked the figure to themselves.

Harry returned to visibility and approached the figure.

"Malfoy?" asked Harry in disbelief.


	26. A Truce

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Truce

"Potter! What are you doing?" asked Malfoy in a whispered voice, "Get over here and out of the light!"

Harry strode over to the shadows near Malfoy.

"What do you want?" asked Harry.

"I sent you that note. I have some information you might want," said Malfoy nervously as he looked to make sure that they wouldn't be over heard, "According to my father, the Dark Lord is planning to attack Hogwarts at the end of the year. Be prepared, he's coming for you."

"So, why give me this information?" asked Harry, "What about all your death threats? Are you gloating? It's rather pathetic."

"Look, I thought about what you said. I understand but I don't have time to explain my resent madness, I must be going," said Malfoy as he turned and walked briskly around the corner towards the Slytherin common room.

Harry thought about the confirmation to his suspicions when he suddenly heard a scream. He saw Malfoy sprint around the corner in fright.

"T-Troll! A-Around the corner! It was h-huge. Must be fifteen feet tall!" exclaimed Malfoy as he reached Harry.

"Go to Dumbledore, tell him what you saw. NOW!" yelled Harry.

'Everyone, without causing any scenes, apparate to me here in the dungeons.'

Twenty bodies formed around Harry.

"What is it?" asked Katie.

"A troll, one that stands at about fifteen feet tall. I thought we would allow Ron to take care of it," said Harry casually.

"Does it have a club?" asked Ron.

"But of course," said Harry.

"Pardon me, I've got work to do," said Ron in a bored voice.

Ron walked around the corner and shouted "Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Harry, why would you let him take on a fully grown troll? What if he gets hurt?" asked Katie as the group heard a sick thump.

"Don't worry me and Ron took down a mountain troll in our first year. Oddly enough, that happened on Halloween," said Harry as Ron marched around the corner giving him a thumbs up.

'Professor Dumbledore, where would you like us to stash our rude intruder?'

'I believe that the Forest would be a wonderful place for him. Use him as leverage to form a truce with the centaurs, and then send him to a place with mountains.'

"Ok everyone, we're transporting him to the Forest. Ready?" asked Harry as twenty voices chanted, "Mobilicorpus."

The group marched the troll to the center of the forest with no problems.

"Ok, you all can apparate back to Hogwarts. I'll be along eventually," said Harry.

"But Harry, what about the centaurs? What if they attack you?" asked Hermione.

"I need to have a little talk with them. I'm hoping that we can come to an agreement about the cessation of hostilities against students," said Harry as the group had a mass apparation.

Harry waited about five minutes, pacing around the troll. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past Harry's head.

"I thank you for the warning shot," said Harry in a diplomatic voice as he raised his arms to show he had no weapons.

"Who are you, human, and what do you want?" asked a centaur with long black hair who stood with two others.

"My name is Harry Potter, Master Magorian. I am here to act as an ambassador on behalf of Albus Dumbledore. All I wish is to negotiate a treaty," said Harry.

"Why should we make a treaty with a lowly human?" asked another centaur, Bane.

"It would be to your advantage. As you may remember, there was a giant among these woods last year. I realize that he has been relocated but you now have another problem in the form of a mountain troll," said Harry as he pointed to the large form.

"We can overcome a mountain troll," said the other centaur, one by the name of Ronan, "I believe that my kinsman asked a rather rude but valid question: Why should we help Albus Dumbledore.

"I understand that you can defeat the troll but not without suffering losses. If you agree to the terms, I will rid you of the troll," said Harry.

"What are your terms?" asked Magorian, clearly annoyed at being strung along.

"They are simple: to cease attacks on humans and, should the time come, to help defend the school against any attacks," said Harry.

"Why should we defend the school?" asked Bane, "It houses the traitor of our herd, Firenze."

"Near the end of the school year, according to our information, there will be an attack by Voldemort. I can guarantee that, should he win, he will run you out of the forest or kill you all. I shall add another positive aspect. I believe that you are aware of the cruel and outdated wizard laws that restrict you," said Harry.

"Such laws are beneath us," said Bane.

"I am aware of that. However, I believe that there are many of you who fear any possible retributions against you should they be broken. I am friends with the current Minister of Magic and I shall do everything in my power to have them repealed so that you and your herd will be free to move about the country and possibly rejoin others. Does this satisfy the head of the herd?" asked Harry as he bowed in hopes of showing his sincerity.

Magorian took a few moments to converse with Bane and Ronan, and finally lowered his bow, "It does. We have an accord."

"Thank you for your time," said Harry as he turned to the troll. He easily banished the creature, "If you would please excuse me, I must return to the school. May you and your herd live to see Mars dim."

The centaurs looked in amazement as Harry had offered a proper centurion farewell and turned his head to the sky to watch Mars.

"May you also live to see Mars dim," said Ronan.

"I plan to, good night," said Harry as he began his trek out of the forest.

'Professor, is our spy with the enemy?'

'He is currently at a Death Eater meeting, Harry.'

'Do you expect him to return to night?'

"He should return around eleven.'

'May I be permitted to observe your meeting?'

'Yes, you may, Harry.'

"Thank you; please alert me when you are ready.'

Harry walked up to the castle and proceeded to the Gryffindor common room. When he entered, he found it completely deserted. He looked at his watch.

'Seven-thirty? The feast is still going on!'

Harry quickly proceeded to the Great Hall and joined his friends. After dinner, they returned to the common room. Most of his friends went to bed at about ten thirty.

"Harry, why are you staying up?" asked Katie.

"Well, you know that troll that I banished? I think it was sent by Voldemort," said Harry as Katie's face fell, "Snape is our resident spy amongst his ranks and he is supposed to return in a half hour to report to Dumbledore on the proceedings."

"Ok. You know, I've been meaning to ask you: what stops him from apparating to you?" asked Katie.

"I have a theory. First, few know the secret around anti-apparation charms. Second, I think to apparate to someone, the person must be willing. Now, if you were just apparating to the room they were in, then they couldn't stop you. Would you like to test my theory?" asked Harry.

"Sure, so I just apparate to you?" asked Katie.

"Yes," responded Harry as Katie appeared on his right, "Okay, give me a minute and try again."

'I don't want Katie Smith apparating to me,' thought Harry as hard as he could.

"All right, try again," said Harry.

Katie's face contorted in frustration as she tried over and over to apparate to Harry, "I can't do it."

'I allow Katie Smith to apparate to me.'

"Try again," said Harry as Katie appeared on his left, "I believe that is sufficient evidence. I think that magic is all about the mind and willpower."

'I don't want Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr. apparating to me.'

"That is a handy trick," said Katie.

'Harry, he has returned.'

"I think you should come to the meeting," said Harry as he stood.

Harry and Katie briskly walked to Dumbledore's office and saw Snape coming in the opposite direction. Upon his sighting of Katie, Snape walked passed Dumbledore's office.

"Hey Professor, the meetings in here," kidded Harry as Snape turned and looked at Katie, obviously distrusting her.

"Professor Snape, you really need to learn some tact. I believe we have a meeting to get to," said Katie as Harry recited the password.

The three marched into Dumbledore's office.

"Headmaster is it really necessary that Potter's friend be present?" asked Snape as soon as he entered the study, "How do we know she is trustworthy?"

"It is," said Katie before Dumbledore could answer, "As the daughter of the Dark Lord and your possible executioner, I believe it is my duty to attend this meeting,"

"Is this true?" asked Snape.

'Well done, Katie, you really stumped him.'

'Thanks, Harry.'

"It is indeed true," said Dumbledore, "Now, what have you to report?"

"As you all know, a troll was transported onto the grounds without alerting the security wards. Upon arriving at the meeting, I found that the Dark Lord had spontaneously sent it through the connection he shares with Potter. This was surprising, as the Dark Lord rarely acts on spontaneity," said Snape as he drew a breath.

"How can you be certain that it wasn't planned and that you weren't told?" asked Katie.

"I know because most of the other Death Eaters were surprised. The ones who didn't act surprised are ones that can easily hide their emotions, so I doubt that he told them of the plan. However, to have sent something so large without being used to the draining of his magical reserves, the Dark Lord has inadvertently rendered himself powerless. Due to his condition, there has been a twenty four hour watch placed over him. The Death Eaters expect him to return to full power within the next week," reported Snape.

"I felt no such drain on my reserves. This could be used to our advantage," said Harry.

"How? We cannot possibly hope to kill him while he's under guard," sneered Snape.

"Who ever said anything about killing him?" asked Harry, "No, we can't kill him but we can plant false information. We could tell him that my reserves were drained. This could be used to our advantage because if he decides to send a large force to attack the school, he'll expect me to be weakened. He'll grow over-confident and careless."

Both Snape and Dumbledore pondered this thought for a moment.

"That s an excellent tactic, Harry," said Dumbledore, "Severus, you shall report to the Death Eaters that Harry has been placed in the hospital wing due to a drain on his reserves. Harry, I am afraid that you will have to spend the time until Voldemort awakens in the hospital wing."

"That's okay, I don't mind missing class," chuckled Harry, "We had best get back. Good night, Professors."

Harry and Katie left the study and headed down the hallway.

"Good night," yawned Harry, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Harry," said Katie.


	27. Percy Weasley

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Percy Weasley

That night, Harry had been placed behind a curtain. Madam Pompfrey placed several charms on it so that Harry wouldn't be heard talking and so that only a select few could enter. The next day, Harry's friends came to visit him. After most left, Katie stayed to talk to Harry.

"Harry, I never noticed until last night how keen you could be. I mean, where did all that come from?" asked Katie.

"To be honest, I have no idea where it came from," said Harry.

"So, what do you want do be when you leave school?" asked Katie.

"Heh…" chuckled Harry, "I want to be alive. I really want to be an Auror. Both my parents were Aurors. As you may have noticed, I seem to be rather cursed when it comes to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Besides, as Hermione put it last year, I have a 'saving people thing.'"

"I think that you would make a wonderful Auror," complimented Katie.

"Thank you, so, what about you?" asked Harry, "What do you want to do?"

"Need you ask? I aspire to become an Auror. I've always loved helping and protecting people," said Katie as she checked her watch, "Sorry, I have to get to class."

For the next week, Harry's friends brought him his homework and a few treats. Finally, that Saturday, Voldemort woke.

'Harry, he has risen again.'

Harry let out an auditory gasp as if he was suddenly awakening. Harry changed his appearance so that it looked as if his skin was rather pale and he'd lost some weight. He decided to contact Katie, Ron, and Hermione.

'Hey, does someone want to come get me? I shouldn't be seen walking on my own as if nothing happened.'

'Just turn invisible and walk out,' came Ron's response. Apparently, he had been interrupted.

'People have to see me walk out.'

'I'll come get you,' responded Katie.

Katie slowly helped Harry 'limp' to the common room. As soon as they reached Harry's dormitory room, Harry began to stretch his limbs.

"So, are you coming to Hogsmeade with us?" asked Ron as he and Hermione entered.

"Yeah, weakened Harry could use a trip out of the castle," laughed Harry.

The four walked around the quant little village for about an hour, restocking on tricks and treats. Eventually, they found themselves at the Shrieking Shack. While Ron and Hermione told Katie about their last visit to the Shack, Harry looked for a couple of pieces of wood. Just as Ron and Hermione finished their story, Harry returned with two boards. He placed a Permanent Sticking Charm on the boards and made a crude sign.

'_In loving memory of the Marauders.'_

The four each signed it with nicknames they had created.

_Mane, Paw, Tail, and Beak._ (A/N: I named them after a different part of their Animagus body, sort of like the Marauders. Harry is mane, Katie is Paw, Ron is Tail, and Hermione is Beak.)

They all stood around the memorial for a silent moment for the three fallen Marauders. Two fell from life and one from grace. Afterwards, they slowly made their way back to the castle. Harry thought that he had better write his letter to Mr. Ollivander.

_Dear Mr. Ollivander,_

_First, let me thank you for your gift. I have only used it a few times but with good reason. Second, in my Potions class, Professor Snape has set us with the task to create our own potions. My group has been given the unfortunate task of creating one that is to drive away dementors. As the one person I know with extensive knowledge of unicorn hair, I was hoping you could tell me how much hair to add. Any information that you may divulge would be helpful. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry slipped the parchment into an envelope and gave it to Hedwig to deliver.

As Harry turned to his friends, he received a mental message from Dumbledore: 'He's back to full power.'

Harry instantly returned to his natural skin color but left the weight loss. He turned to Katie and gave her a look telling her all she needed to know.

"I'm going to bed," said Harry and Katie at the same time as they both sauntered to the dormitory doors.

"He shouldn't be sending anything big like that for a while. I don't think he's that stupid," said Harry as he looked to the ground.

"I know it's just that… I don't like the fact that he's able to send all this pain and suffering straight into the hearts of those I love," said Katie as Harry's head snapped up, "I will do all that I can to help you stop him."

Katie quickly kissed Harry on the cheek and went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Harry stood dumbfounded for a few minutes and went to his room. He went and laid on his bed but was unable to sleep. As usual, Harry thought about all the people Voldemort had hurt before clearing his mind.

The next day at breakfast, Harry was flipping through the Daily Prophet when an article caught his eye.

_Ministry Worker Missing_

_A Ministry employee, Percy Weasley, has been_

_reported missing. Son of the Minister, Weasley_

_worked as Head of International Magical Cooperation._

_Previously assistant to the former Minister, Weasley_

_was moved to the position after the shift in power._

"_He was extremely loyal to the Ministry," said the Minister,_

_Arthur Weasley, "He was just a little misguided_

_and naive." When asked if he believed his son_

_to have been captured by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,_

_Minister Weasley refused to comment._

Harry immediately looked at Ron.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Er- you should really umm… talk with your parents as soon as possible," responded Harry awkwardly.

"Why? OW!" said Ron as a brown barn owl collided with his head, "Errol."

Ron scanned the letter the owl carried and looked at Harry in shock. He handed his letter to Harry and slammed his head on the table. Hermione put her arm on Ron and asked him what was wrong while Harry read the not.

_Ronald,_

_Last night, your father went to see Percy and found his apartment in shambles. It looks like he's been kidnapped. Please tell Ginny and we shall come see you as soon as possible. Stay with Harry and don't do anything rash._

_Love,_

_Mum_

As soon as Harry looked up from the letter, Hermione snatched it and read his. She instantly burst into tears and embraced Ron.

"Are you going to be all right, mate?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'll be all right," squeaked Ron as he stood, "I'm going for a walk."

"We'll all go," said Hermione as she tried to keep her voice steady, "We could use the exercise."

"She's right," said Katie.

"Come on, Tail," said Harry, "You really thought we'd turn our backs on you. You can't get rid of us that easily."

"Thanks, guys," laughed Ron.

As they walked along the grounds, they ran into Hagrid.

"Hello yeh guys," greeted Hagrid, "Ron, I'm sorry to hear about your brother."

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Ron.

"Buck up, they'll find him," said Hagid.

"I know," said Ron, "I feel bad, though. Even though he was a git towards our parents, he didn't deserve to be kidnapped. He never apologized to them. If we never saw him again… I don't want to think badly about my family."

"I understand," said Hagrid in an attempt to change the subject, "So, I heard the lot of you were given quite the potion to brew."

"Yeah, that'll be a fun one to test," chuckled Harry wryly, "Of course, then there's getting some unicorn tail hairs."

"Yeh need unicorn hair?" asked Hagrid, "That should be easy for yeh lot. So long as your intentions are pure, they'll let you take a couple."

"Our potion **is** to help people," justified Harry.

"Hey, isn't Ginny a unicorn?" asked Katie.

"Yeah, so we might not have to find a unicorn. We could just ask Ginny," said Harry.

'Harry, the Weasley's have arrived.'

"Let's go, Ron. Your parents are here," said Harry, "We should get Ginny too."

'Ginny, meet me and Ron outside Dumbledore's office.'

When Ron and Harry reached Dumbledore's office, Ginny was waiting outside for them.

"What is it?" asked Ginny, "Does this have something to do with Percy?"

"Your parents are here," said Harry as he led the pair into the study. As soon as they entered, they were embraced into a gigantic hug by Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you for watching Ron, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley through her tears.

"Anytime," said Harry.

"Molly, dear," interrupted Mr. Weasley, "We need to start the meeting."

"Yes, dear, I'm sorry," said Mrs. Weasley as she straightened herself up.

"I believe that Percy has been captured by Voldemort for reasons unknown. It is imperative that we gain as much information about his abduction as possible," said Dumbledore.

"But Albus, how can we be certain that You-Know-Who has him?" asked Arthur.

"He is very happy," said Harry, "I can feel it."

"I suppose that could be the only thing he would have to be happy about," said Mrs. Weasley, "Should we expect any kind of ransom demand?"

"Molly, when Voldemort takes a prisoner, he never leaves a demand," said Dumbledore, "He does it to show he can. For now, we have done all we can and that is to send Severus to the meetings."

"What of the creatures in the forest?" asked Mrs. Weasley, "Do they know of the attack?"

"Yes," responded Dumbledore simply.

"What of the centaurs, are they still hostile?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No, I formed a truce with them. In return for helping to defend the school and to cease attacks on humans, they ask only that the many restrictions placed on the by the Ministry be removed. They are outdated and unnecessary. They are of no threat to any except themselves provided that none harm them. Can you make this happen, Mr. Weasley?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I'll see to it personally," responded Arthur.

"On a final note, if Percy should return, be careful what you say around him. He may have betrayed us or be under the Imperius curse," advised Dumbledore.

"Professor, this has made me think. Is there still a watch on my relatives?" asked Harry.

"No, now that you no longer reside there, the Order found it unnecessary," said Dumbledore, "Why do you ask?"

"Voldemort could have them killed to make sure that the wards are no longer in effect," said Harry, "Or he could torture them for any information."

"I hadn't thought of that," said Dumbledore as the effects of his mistake dawned on him, "We had better send someone immediately."

"I'll go. I'm the only one with any chance of them listening to," said Harry as he stood, "Good bye all. I'll see you all in a short while."


	28. More Battles and Relatives

Chapter Twenty-Eight: More Battles and Relatives

As Harry appeared in the back lawn of 4 Privet Drive, he saw that the back door was open. As he cautiously walked through the door, a familiar soapy dish pan was swung at Harry's head.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Aunt Petunia.

"I was checking to make sure that nothing has happened here," said Harry.

"Well, nothing has happened here. Just leave before any of the neighbors see you," demanded Aunt Petunia.

Suddenly, an ominous green light entered through the lights of the windows.

"Damn! Get Dudley and Uncle Vernon upstairs and lock the door! I'll handle this," said Harry as he pulled out his wand and called his sword to him while thinking of the spell he had just read about the day before, "Spelliarma Resista!"

"GO!" yelled Harry as he realized that Aunt Petunia was still standing in the kitchen, frozen in fear.

Harry crept towards the living room and watched as the door was blown to pieces. Three Death Eaters walked into the house.

"Anybody home?" laughed the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Let's get this over with," came the voice of Wormtail, formerly known as Peter Pettigrew.

"I hope that no one from that blasted Order shows up," said the voice of Walden Macnair as he drew his ax, "It will make things quicker and easier."

"Well, hello there. You really should have told me that movie night was at my relative's house," mocked Harry as he stepped out of the shadows, "I swear that if you leave now, I won't be forced to wipe the asphalt with your hides."

"I don't think so, Potter," said Wormtail, "We're not leaving empty-handed. Crucio!"

Harry easily deflected the spell with his sword.

"What an amateur you are Wormtail. What did you think this was for, decoration? No, no, I took a leaf out of MacNair's book," goaded Harry, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, looks like I'll have to teach you boys a hard lesson. Lucius knows how powerful I am. Look at him; he's shaking in his mask!"

'SHUT UP!" screamed Malfoy, "I'll teach you to disrespect me! AVADRA KEDAVRA!"

The spell flew through the room. Harry didn't even move as the spell collided with the fireplace.

"Lucius, my dear friend, you really must learn to control you anger. It's doing terrible things to your temper," provoked Harry, "STUPEFY!"

The spell flew across the room so quickly that none of the Death Eaters had a chance to react. The body of Lucius Malfoy was thrown out of the house and landed with a sick crunch onto the pavement.

"Now it's my turn, Potter. Don't think you'll catch me off guard with a weak spell like that," said Macnair as he lifted his ax, "There's no one to save you now."

"I don't need anyone else," said Harry as he stashed his wand.

Macnair rushed Harry, who side stepped and tripped Macnair.

"I thought you would be a worthy challenge," said Harry, "I guess that teaches me for thinking."

Macnair jumped to his feet and began a flurry of attacks that Harry easily blocked. Macnair swung hard at Harry's side. Harry blocked the blow and placed a hard kick to Macnair's ribs, breaking a few. Macnair dropped to his knees in pain. Harry grabbed Macnair's head and thrust his knee into it, knocking him out.

"So Wormtail, looks like your back to your old self," commented Harry as he turned to see Peter start twitching and squeaking, "You look exactly like you did the night Remus and Sirius unmasked you."

"One difference," sputtered Wormtail, "I'm still alive whilst Sirius is dead."

"Why you little rat!" spat Harry as his anger rose, "Sirius lived with honor and love. All you have is disgrace and lust. You are not a man. Even the term 'rat' is above you. You're too low even for dementors. I bet they'd have a hard time sucking out your soul, seeing as how you don't have one. You sold out your friends, who would have died for you, just for a little taste of power. Look where your lust has landed you: friendless. Not even your comrades respect you. You're a disgrace to the name wizard. You are a pitiful excuse for a human. Do you even have a spine? Can you make your own decisions? You're always allying yourself with those with more power than yourself."

"Argh!" growled Wormtail as he turned and transformed into a rat.

Harry quickly transformed into a lion and bounded after him. He quickly caught up to the rat and scooped the tiny rodent into his paw. Harry glared behind his lion's green eyes and shook his head. He transformed back.

"Pitiful, here, I'll send you to a place where you'll feel at home," said Harry as he tossed the rat into the air and banished it. The rat would land in a painful slump in the sewers of New York City.

Harry collected the body of Lucius Malfoy and brought it into the house. He placed the body back to back with Macnair. He bonded the two together with ropes.

"Remus Lupin," said Harry as he pulled out his communication mirror.

"Yes, Harry," said Remus as he answered the call.

"Moony, I'm currently at my relative's house and I was wondering if you could come and collect a couple of my dearest friends," said Harry as he placed as much sarcasm as he could into the sentence.

"I'll be right there," said Lupin.

Harry immediately heard a crack that told him his old professor had arrived on the premises.

"Harry, what happened?" asked Lupin as he saw the bodies.

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you?" asked Harry, "I thought that there would be a chance that Voldemort might come to try and extract information from them, so I came here to try and talk with them. As soon as I arrived the Dark Mark appeared and I was forced to fight three Death Eaters."

"I see two bodies, where's the third?" asked Lupin.

"The third was Wormtail. I banished him away. When I finished, I called you. Could you take them to the Ministry? Make sure to display them," added Harry, "For now, I must talk with my relatives."

Harry walked up the stairs and checked the bedrooms. Harry found that the only locked door was the bathroom. Harry forced the door open and found Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and a much skinnier Dudley huddled by the toilet.

"It's all right, you may come out now," said Harry.

"What the bloody hell was all that racket?" shouted Uncle Vernon.

"Three of Voldemort's lackeys came in an attempt to gain information form you," explained Harry, "You're lucky that I arrived when I did. If I hadn't, you lot would be dead by now."

"What if they come back?" asked a frightened Aunt Petunia.

"They just might do that. I should have an answer for you by the time I leave," said Harry, "I do know that members of the Order of Phoenix will want to set up a watch on the house. I'll try to set up a way for you to contact me should something happen. Professor Dumbledore should be here soon to explain in detail."

Harry walked down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table to relax. He heard someone walked down the stairs after him. Dudley walked into the room and sat across from Harry.

"Dudley, I'm really impressed. I never thought you would diminish in size. I seem to be proven wrong left and right today," said Harry, "What inspired your drastic change in appearance?"

"I was finally beaten during a boxing match. I was undefeated for sixteen straight matches until some tiny midget used his speed to beat me. Throughout the summer and during school, I've been training to increase my speed and agility. Now, I'm faster than ever," said Dudley as he puffed his chest up, "You look different yourself,"

"That's not all that's different," chuckled Harry as he made his face look like his uncle's.

"Wha-!" shouted Dudley as he fell out of his chair in shock.

"Harry, please refrain from frightening your cousin," said the calm voice of Albus Dumbledore, "Such a thing doesn't set a good example."

Harry stood as he realized that Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley were standing in the doorway.

"I'll go fetch my aunt and uncle," said Harry as he dashed up the stairs.

When Harry finally found his aunt and uncle and told them the news, they were less than thrilled.

"What do you want?" demanded Vernon as he and Petunia reached the kitchen.

"With your permission, we would like to set up a watch on your house," said Mr. Weasley, "For your protection, of course."

"As long as no one sees you, I don't care. Anything to get you out of my house," said Vernon.

"Very well, anything else?" asked Dumbledore.

"Professor, I request that a means of communication between us is opened so that they may contact me," said Harry.

"I suppose that can be arranged. I see you have found the wonders of using mirrors. I shall create another that Mrs. Dursley here would be able to use. She barely has enough magic but she has enough never the less," said Dumbledore as Aunt Petunia fainted.

Dumbledore conjured a duplicate mirror and bewitched it.

"Tell Mrs. Dursley when she awakens that all she needs to do is say Harry's name and it will alert him," said Dumbledore as he handed the mirror to Vernon, "Good evening."

"Bye, then," said Harry awkwardly as Dumbledore and Mr. Wealsey left. Harry apparated backed to his dormitory. That night, Harry had a nightmare about the entire night that Sirius died.


	29. Samuel Potter

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Samuel Potter

The next morning, Harry awoke to the feeling of his scar burning.

'He's just mad because he doesn't know the prophecy,' thought Harry to himself as he left for breakfast.

"That was a long night," said Harry as he sat and the mail came.

Harry noticed Hedwig flying in as she dropped him a letter.

_Mr. Potter,_

_For the potion you described, I would recommend a seven inch tail hair from a fully grown male unicorn. Good luck to you and your friends and take care._

_Mr. Ollivander_

Harry groaned.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news. Which would you prefer?" asked Harry.

"We could use some good news," said Ron.

"The good news is that we know the dimensions of our unicorn hair," said Harry.

"And the bad news?" asked Neville.

"The bad news is that we can't ask Ginny for it. The hairs must be from a fully grown _male_ unicorn," said Harry as his friends groaned.

"Go figure," said Katie.

"Hey, Neville, you ready for your task?" asked Ron attempting to suppress a chuckle.

"Just remember: this potion is to help others, therefore your intentions are good and you should have no problem getting the ingredients," said Harry, "You better take Hagrid with you, just in case."

"Yeah, see you guys later," said Neville as he left for the grounds.

"Now all that's left is the experimentation," said Ron brightly.

"Easy for you to say," said Harry gloomily, "I'd better go see Strindell about getting a boggart."

"I'll go with you," said Katie.

Harry and Katie traveled to the third floor in silence. When they got into the Defense classroom, they knocked on the Professor's study door. There was no answer.

"Where do you think he is?" asked Katie.

"Let's find out," said Harry, "Accio Marauder's Map."

Within seconds, the map was flying through the classroom into Harry's hands.

"What's that?" asked Katie.

"You've never seen this before? I thought I showed it to you at some point," said Harry, "This is my legacy. Remember the Marauders? This is the map of Hogwarts that they created. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The familiar words began to scroll over the parchment.

"Who were the real Marauders?" asked Katie, "Ron and Hermione only told me their nicknames."

"Well, you see Prongs here?" asked Harry, "Prongs was my dad. Padfoot, here, was my godfather Sirius Black. He died last year. Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew. He's worse than dead, he betrayed my parents to their deaths. Those three were all Animagi. Prongs was a stag, Padfoot was a dog, and Wormtail was a rat. Moony is the only one of the four who isn't an Animagus. He remains to this day a very cautious werewolf."

"Has he ever bitten anyone?" asked Katie.

"Not that I'm aware of. In fact, he resigned from his post as Defense teacher in our third year the night we discovered Peter. He felt so ashamed that he resigned the next morning. Hmm… Strindell isn't on the grounds. I suppose he could have left. I guess I'll have to ask him later," said Harry, "Mischief managed."

Suddenly there was a crack and Dobby the house elf appeared before Harry and Katie.

"Harry Potter, sir!" squeaked Dobby loudly through tears, "Someone has broken into Harry Potter's Manor!"

"What do you mean, Dobby?" asked Harry, confused, "That's impossible. No one knows where it is."

"I do not know who did it but I can confirm that nothing that nothing was taken," sobbed Dobby, "Dobby is a failure."

"Listen to me, Dobby: you are not a failure. You have two important posts. It is impossible for you to watch over both," said Harry, "I'm going to go to the Ministry and see if I can get someone to check the house."

'Susan, would your aunt be at the Ministry this morning?'

'I think so…'

'Thank you.'

"Katie, while I am gone, you are in charge. Dobby, go back to the Manor and don't leave until I arrive. Don't let anyone in unless I approve," instructed Harry, "So much for a nice quite day today."

"Dobby will leave immediately," said Dobby as he left with a crack.

"See you later," said Katie as Harry apparated.

Harry arrived at the entrance where Mr. Weasley had taken him the year before for his hearing.

'It's only polite.'

Harry stepped into the phone booth and dialed six-two-four-four-two. A cool female voice sounded throughout the booth.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter to meet with Madam Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement…" said Harry.

"Thank you," said the voice, "Please take the badge and attach it to your robes."

Harry quickly donned his white robes and attached the badge.

"You are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium," said the voice.

Harry slowly began to sink into the ground.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the voice.

When the doors opened, Harry quickly went to the security desk. When he arrived, a wizard by the name of Eric searched and set Harry's wand upon a set of brass scales. A slip of parchment was ejected from the base.

"Eleven inches, phoenix feather core, been in use for six years. That correct?" asked Eric.

"Yes," said Harry as Eric impaled the parchment on a brass spike, "Good bye, Eric."

"Good bye, Mr. Potter," said the wizard as his eyes made the familiar trek to Harry's scar.

Harry went to the lift and descended. He finally got off on the second level and made his way to an office that looked worthy of Madam Bones. He walked up to the secretary.

"Is this the office of Madam Bones?" asked Harry.

"Yes, may I help you?" asked the young witch.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter and I was wondering if Madam Bones was available," said Harry.

"She is currently in a meeting. She should be finished in about thirty minutes. Would you care to wait or leave a message?" asked the witch.

"I'll wait," said Harry as he noticed a sitting area.

After about forty-five minutes, Amelia Bones and Hannah Pusser exited the office.

"Thank you again for your report," said Amelia.

"No problem at all," said Hannah as she turned and spotted Harry, "Ah, young Mr. Potter. How wonderful to see you again. Not fighting with more Death Eaters are you?"

"Not today, that was last night's adventure," replied Harry casually.

"Yes, I noticed when Remus Lupin came into the Ministry levitating the bodies of Lucius Malfoy and Walden Macnair. I must say, you are quite impressive to have defeated two Death Eaters and release the betrayer of your parents for a second time," said Hannah, "Don't let your head grow too big, kid."

Hannah left leaving Harry, Amelia and her secretary watching as she left.

"How can I help you this morning, Harry?" asked Madam Bones.

"I need a word in private," said Harry.

"Of course, how long have you been waiting?" asked Madam Bones.

"About forty-five minutes," said Harry as he stood and walked towards Madam Bones.

"Ana Beth, this is my niece's good friend Harry. He is important enough to interrupt even a meeting with the Minister," scolded Madam Bones, "Come on in, Harry."

Harry was surprised when he walked into the office. It was quite small with only a desk, two chairs, and a large magical filing cabinet.

"I would have thought you would have a larger office. This is about the size of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office," commented Harry.

"Not anymore, it isn't. The Minister found that in order to create greater harmony with the muggles, he had to increase the department's size. I must say that I agree with him," said Madam Bones, "Besides, I don't need a big office, this is perfect. What would you like to talk about?"

"I was at school when my house elf Dobby told me that my Manor had been broken into," said Harry.

"I wasn't aware that you have a Manor," said Madam Bones.

"Precisely my problem, only a few people know of it," said Harry.

"Was anything taken?" asked Madam Bones.

"Oddly enough, no," said Harry, "However, I would like to verify that myself immediately. Would you be able to help me?"

"Yes, I'll head a group of Aurors to investigate this Manor. It'll be nice to get back into the field," said Madam Bones, "Where is your Manor located?"

Madam Bones handed Harry a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. Harry wrote down the address and handed it to Madam Bones.

"Seven Griffin Lane, Godric's Hollow?" asked Madam Bones, "Is that correct?"

"Yes, I'll stay at my Manor until you arrive," said Harry as he stood, "Thank you."

Harry left and handed his badge to Eric as a sign of good measure and apparated to his Manor. He found Dobby standing guard just inside the front doors.

"Hello, Dobby," said Harry as he opened the door.

"Hello, Harry Potter, sir. No one has entered the Manor since I arrived," reported Dobby.

"Good. Amelia Bones and a group of Aurors from the Ministry shall arrive soon. I'll be in the Hidden Chamber. Please alert me when they arrive," said Harry.

Harry quickly made his way to the Hidden Chamber where he spent most of his summer.

"Harry, my boy! Excellent to see you again. Or should I call you John," laughed the painting of Godric Gryffindor.

"Godric, has anyone entered the Manor since I left at the end of the summer?" asked Harry.

"The only people that I may detect are those outside the bloodline. Your house elf did enter the chamber a few times. I think he was hoping to clean something but the chamber is self-cleaning so his hopes were shattered," said Godric, "Why do you ask?"

"Apparently someone has broken into the Manor," said Harry as he began to pace.

"That's impossible unless the intruder used very powerful Dark Magic. You're the last in the lines of Gryffindor's, Potter's, and a few others," added Godric mysteriously but Harry didn't catch the hint.

"No, I'm not the last," said Harry as the truth dawned upon him.

"What do you mean?" asked Godric.

"I have an uncle," said Harry, "He would be able to enter the Manor without upsetting the wards."

"If that's the case, then you had best speak with one of the portraits. Go to the library and pull back the book 'Genealogy of the Ages' and speak to the portrait behind the shelf," instructed Godric.

Harry left and sealed the chamber behind him. He walked into the library and found the book he was searching for. Just as he placed his hand on the book, Dobby appeared.

"Merlin's beard!" said Harry as he withdrew his hand, "Sorry, Dobby, you just scared me. Do you need something?"

"No, Harry Potter, sir. I was just going to tell you that Madam Bones and her Aurors are here. They are waiting outside," said Dobby.

"Okay, thank you. I'll be there momentarily," said Harry as he gave the book one last look before departing.

Harry walked to the front door and opened it to find Madam Bones and one of her Aurors pointing up at the sky.

"Hello again, Harry. My group of Aurors and I shall remain outside checking on the wards. Were you able to verify that nothing was taken?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes, is there anything that I can help with?" asked Harry.

"Yes, do you know what types of wards have been placed on your Manor?" asked Madam Bones.

"I'm not completely certain, but I believe that it is Unplottable, there are numerous anti-muggle charms, and more than likely, a few Dark Magic wards. I know for certain that the Fidelus Charm has been placed on it," said Harry.

"Excellent, we'll be checking the conditions of your wards," said Madam Bones as she turned back to the Aurors and began giving them orders.

Harry walked back into the Manor and took a seat in the closest den. After about an hour, Madam Bones entered the Manor and announced that all the wards were still holding strong.

"Thank you. Would you and your Aurors agree to me placing a memory charm on you all?" asked Harry, "I don't want it to slip that I have a Manor."

"Certainly. May I say that you have a lovely home?" added Madam Bones.

"Thank you," said Harry as Madam Bones told her Aurors about the plan, "Obliviate! Now, you were called out to Godric's Hollow to investigate a disturbance. Upon arriving, you found that there was no such disturbance. Harry Potter does not live at Seven Griffin Lane; in fact there _is no_ Seven Griffin Lane. Harry Potter has no manor. Good day."

The Aurors left and Harry went back into his library and pulled back the book.

"That was some memory charm," said a warm and friendly voice.

When the shelf fully receded, Harry found the voice's owner sitting in a chair. The portrait was of an older man with untidy white hair. He looked like Harry would if Harry was seventy years older. Under the portrait was a small gold plaque.

_Samuel Potter_

"Are you my grandfather?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Are you the son of Lily and James Potter?" countered the portrait sarcastically, "Of course you are and therefore, yes, I am your grandfather. You have your mother's eyes. You look just like her."

"Really? Most people say I look like my dad," said Harry.

"You do, but I see more of your mother in you than your father," said Samuel, "You know, the last time I saw you, I was bouncing you on my knee and you were trying to say something along the lines of… I don't know. I think it was 'Bob,' although I'll never understand why you would want to say 'Bob." It was your choice of course."

"Wow," mumbled Harry as he suddenly felt sadness wash over him.

"Oh, right. Sometimes I forget that my son and his wife are dead," said Samuel, "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if your son was here today. If he was, it would explain a few things," said Harry.

"James? Did you get hit on the head or something? James is dead," said Samuel in a confused manner.

"No, I meant your other son," said Harry, "William."

"William? William… William… Ah, yes my estranged son. Let's see, I do remember another portrait saying something about someone I was related to was here but I wasn't paying attention, I was dozing off for a nap. I suppose he could have been. I suppose you retracted the estrangement. He was always the persuasive one, that William. I'd bet none of the wards were broken," muttered Samuel as he began to ramble and mumble to himself, giving Harry the idea that he was senile.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know," said Harry loudly.

"My boy, do you know why William was estranged?" asked Samuel as he stopped ranting.

"He told me that he was estranged because if his views on worthiness," said Harry.

"That's a partial reason but the main reason was because he was a thief. He often stole weapons and peddled them in Knockturn Alley," said Samuel, "I remember some rumors years ago that an extensive armory was somewhere about the Manor but no evidence was ever found."

"But he's changed," defended Harry.

"If you say so," said Samuel sleepily, "Good day."

Harry retracted the shelf and returned to the chamber. He walked up to Godric's painting.

"Godric, may I see the armory?" asked Harry.

"Certainly, I'm surprised you haven't asked before now," said Godric as a door appeared that led to a long hallway fill with weapons.

"Can anyone access this?" asked Harry, "Or do you have to open it for them?"

"I'm the only one who can allow access to it," said Godric, "Anything else?"

"No, thank you," said Harry as he left and went through his front door.

'Maybe I need to have Hagrid train me a couple of dragons.'

Harry went back to his dormitory and slept fitfully about his uncle.


	30. New NEWT Classes

A/N: I'm able to update quickly because I have most of my story written in a notebook. Soon, I will have caught up and will more than likely be unable to continue to update once a night. Sorry.

Sirius009: I understand and thank you for your opinions. They made me realize I made a few mistakes.

ScrewyLouie12: The reason that I'm writing the way I am is because I already have ideas on my next story and am really excited and I want to hurry up and put them on paper but I have to finish this year first. Sorry.

Chapter Thirty: New N.E.W.T. Classes

The next day after Herbology, Harry went to see his uncle.

"Professor, were you at the Manor yesterday?" asked Harry.

"Oh, well, yes I was. I just wanted to see the place again," answered Strindell.

"Is it true about your past…thievery?" asked Harry.

"Harry, those days are well behind me," said Strindell.

"Okay, I understand. Dobby was just worried when he found that someone had entered the Manor," said Harry.

"Dobby?" asked Strindell.

"The house elf that works at the Manor," replied Harry simply.

"Funny, I don't remember Mum having a house elf," said Strindell, "If I remember correctly, she preferred to do all her own cleaning. She didn't trust it to others."

"I helped Dobby gain his freedom about four years ago, so he's kind of brought himself in as my servant. I pay him in sox," said Harry, "Anyway, the real reason I came here is because I need to get a boggart and, as the resident Defense teacher, I was hoping that you would be able to help me get one."

"Well, I haven't seen any lately but I think I can find one before you leave for Christmas break," said Strindell, "I must be off, Harry. Good bye and I'll see you in class."

That day, Harry and Ron decided that it was time to break the stiffness of the castle. They used many of the jokes from the Weasley twin's joke shop. They placed a Portable Swamp in the middle of a rather congested dungeon, directly in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Then, do add to the anarchy, Harry let off a Wildfire Whiz-Bang over the heads of the Slytherins trying to get into their common room. Snape could be heard muttering loudly about seeing to it that the thrower was expelled. About a week before the students left for the holiday, Harry invited the members of the Guard to his Manor.

"I've noticed some peculiar behavior from that Draco Malfoy," said Terry Boot during the meeting.

"Like what?" asked Ron hoping to be able to punish Malfoy.

"Like that fact that he hasn't been fights with anyone," replied Terry.

"Oh," said Ron slightly downtrodden.

"I noticed that too," said Padma Patil.

"Harry, do you know why?" asked Parvati.

"I do but it's not my secret to tell. Let's just put it this way: there is a method to his madness," said Harry offhandedly.

The other members of the Guard gave him funny looks but generally accepted his explanation.

The next day during Potions, the group had finished most of the potion.

"Okay, let's add the hairs," said Hermione as she separated the potion into six containers and placed Unbreakable Charms on them.

Neville pulled out six silver hairs and added one to each vial. The potion began to fizzle and turned a dark grey. Unlike the real Polyjuice Potion, this potion didn't smell.

"For what we want it to do, it looks like we're doing the right thing," said Hermione.

"This is definitely an improvement over the real thing. At least now it doesn't reek," commented Ron.

"Should we add the chocolate now or later?" asked Hermione.

"Later, we don't want the chocolate to ruin. We won't be able to test the potion immediately," said Harry as the bell rang.

"One final week and it's time for break," said Ron longingly.

'Remember you guys, I live at Seven Griffin Lane.'

"Hey, I just realized something," said Katie.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"You live in a shack!" said Katie.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Sometimes, I wish I did. The Manor is huge," said Harry, "Why, do you see a shack?"

"Yeah, it's about three by three. The reason muggles don't try and tear it down is because every time they get near it, they become violently sick. Wizards knew that anti-muggle wards had been placed on it so they knew to let it stand. I always wondered about that," said Katie.

"You have got to love my ancestors, they thought of just about everything," chuckled Harry.

"So, how are you all getting home?" asked Katie.

"My parents are muggles, so they're driving the car," said Hermione.

"My parents will apparate with me and Ginny since we know how to now," said Ron.

"My gran's picking me up," said Neville.

"How about you?" asked Harry.

"As you know, Godric's Hollow's wizarding percentage is far below that of the muggle percentage. So, in order to fit in better, my parent's bought a car. They'll be picking me up in that," said Katie.

"Can't your parent's apparate?" asked Harry.

"No, not for a long time. When I was born, my parents decided to stop apparating so that it would make me feel like less of an inconvenience," said Katie, "Now that I know how, I'll have to teach them."

"If you ever get bored, my 'shack' door will always be open to you," chuckled Harry.

'Harry, there is someone in my office who would like to see you.'

"I guess I'll see you guys later, off to Dumbledore's again," sighed Harry.

"What for?" asked Ron.

"What else? Someone wants to gawk at the famous Harry Potter," laughed Harry as he departed from his friends.

Harry walked up to Dumbledore's office and entered. When he knocked on the door, he was beckoned inside. In the study was someone he didn't expect.

"Hello… sir," said Harry awkwardly, "I can't call you professor so what should I call you?"

"You can call me Professor Moody as of January," growled Mad-Eye Moody.

"So, what can I do for you?" asked Harry.

'This January, a series of N.E.W.T. level courses dealing with the careers the students have chosen. Alastor here has agreed to teach the classes that would serve as a prerequisite to Auror training," said Dumbledore.

"I see, does this mean that I have been selected by the Ministry as a potential candidate for Aurorship?" asked Harry.

"You have ever since your first year," laughed Moody, "Just because Fudge didn't know what he was doing doesn't mean you haven't been recognized for your skills. You and your friends are some of the daftest kids I've ever meet, you especially. Now, this course I'll be teaching will be exactly like the real thing. At the end of the year, you'll be given a test that will make you a Junior Auror, giving you access to take the real thing. This should be a class that you could sleep through and still pass. If I catch you sleeping, you'll wish you hadn't. Just thought I'd give you a heads up on it so that you could prepare yourself."

"I bet the whole Guard would love to join this," said Harry.

"Yes, I've heard of your little group of mini-Aurors," said Moody, "Hand picked and trained, is that right?"

"More or less," said Harry as Moody reached into his pocket.

"Here you go. I had it specially made just for you," said Moody as he pulled out a silver flask, "Think of it as an early Christmas present."

"Wow, now no one will be able to poison me," said Harry.

"That's the idea. Watch your back, Potter," said Moody.

"In return, I think that you should try a special spell I created," offered Harry.

"Normally, I wouldn't but you're a trustworthy kid, so I'll bite. What's it do?" asked Moody.

"If cast correctly, it allows the person placed under it to assess the magical properties and levels of anyone around them," clarified Harry as he whipped out his wand, "Calla Gauga!"

"Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Moody as he looked to Harry, "This is some spell! Well I'll be a fire breathing donkey! You've got quite the set of abilities on you!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Harry, "May a go now?"

"You may, Harry," said Dumbledore as Harry turned and left.

Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room.

"What was that about?" asked Ron as Harry climbed through the portrait hole.

"There are some new classes starting in January," said Harry, "One's on pre-Auror training."

"Brilliant! We can get a step up on the rest when it's time for the real training," said Ron.

"So you're interested? Anyone else?" asked Harry.

Katie and Neville raised their hands.

"You're not interested Hermione?" asked Harry.

"No, I think I want to be a Script," replied Hermione.

"What's a script?" asked Harry.

"Funny that you of all people should ask considering that you're already a partial Script. A Script is a spell-maker."

"That fits you," said Ron as he gave her a hug, "You do know everything."

"The only problem is that it's getting increasingly difficult to create a spell. There's little left to do but improve on the spells already created," said Hermione.

"That's true," said Harry.

"Harry, who's the teacher for the Auror classes?" asked Neville.

"None other than Mad-Eye Moody," said Harry.

"That's just great," said Ron derisively, "We'll never get in if he's turning us into paranoid lunatics."

"Hey, speak for yourself," said Harry as he reached into his robes and pulled out his flask, "I'm already on my way."

"Bloody hell, Harry," said Ron as he punched Harry in the arm, "Now all you need is a wooden leg and a blue eye."

"Who's Mad-Eye?" asked Katie.

"Mad-Eye… is a retired Auror," said Harry as he chose his words carefully, "As he's grown older, he's gotten somewhat mistrustful about anyone around him. He's a very cautious man."

"Okay," said Katie.

"I'm going to bed," said Harry as he stood.

"Yeah, me too," said Ron as he and Neville stood and followed Harry to their dormitory room.

The next week went quickly for Harry. The day the student's were supposed to leave, Professor Strindell found a boggart.

"Harry," called Strindell down the corridor as he caught up to Harry and began to talk quietly, "I've finally gotten my hands on a boggart for you. It's in my office locked in a trunk. I'll leave it out for you."

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry as he leaned closer to his uncle, "You're welcome to come to the Manor if you want."

"Thank you, Harry, but I have a number of things to do and I'm afraid that I'll be unable to join you," declined Strindell, "Good bye."

That night before the train arrived, Professor Dumbledore called the sixth year students into the Great Hall.

"I have some important and exciting news: starting January third, the day we are to return from our holiday, a series of new classes will become available to you. These classes will coordinate with the careers you chose during your career advice sessions last year. That is all and have a wonderful weekend."


	31. Out Of The Fire

Chapter Thirty-One: Out of the fire

The day the student's were set to leave, Harry packed his trunk very slowly and lugged it to the train.

"I really need a trunk like Moody's," said Harry to Ron.

"Yeah, it looks like it," chuckled Ron.

As they boarded the train, Ron and Hermione set out for the prefect compartment. Harry, Katie, Neville, and Ginny went and found an empty compartment near the back.

"This is weird, in all my years at Hogwarts, I've never left during Christmas," commented Harry as he took a seat next to Katie, "I've never had a home to go to either so I suppose that has to count for something."

"Well, you left last year," said Ginny.

"Halfway through the break," pointed out Harry, "After a tragic accident. So Neville, what have you got planned for the holiday?"

"Every year, as you saw last year, I go and visit my parents in St. Mungo's. Every other day, I'll probably be lying around the house," chuckled Neville.

"What're your-" began Katie until Harry placed a silencing hand on her shoulder.

"No, it is okay, Harry. I won't deny it, I'm proud of them," said Neville's, "My parents are in St. Mungo's hospital because they were tortured for information on Voldemort after he first fell. They lost their minds under the intense torture."

"I'm sorry," said Katie as she stared at the floor, embarrassed, "I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't be sorry. They held out as long as humanly possible and still didn't divulge anything," said Neville.

"And for that, we honor and remember them," said Harry solemnly.

Just then, Ron and Hermione opened the door.

"Hey, guys," greeted Harry.

"Hey," groaned Ron as he took a seat next to Neville, "I'm starting to get sick of patrolling."

"Just remember, you're the prefect," laughed Harry.

"Yeah, yeah," said Ron.

"Are you ready for break?" asked Neville.

"I've been counting down the months," sighed Ron, "Besides; Bill's coming home for a few days."

"How are his 'English lessons' with Fleur coming along?" asked Hermione.

"You know, he's failed to mention them every time we talk," said Ron thoughtfully, "That can only mean one thing: he's embarrassed of us."

"I wonder why," said Hermione sarcastically, "The male Weasley's, with the possible exception of Mr. Weasley, seem to suffer from a severe lack of tact."

"Well, that's encouraging," said Ron.

The door opened and Draco Malfoy entered, followed by a vaguely familiar sixth year. Both Ron and Neville jumped to their feet as they drew their wands.

"Potter, I need a word," said Draco as if he hadn't seen the two wands pointed at his throat, "in private."

"All right," said Harry as he stood.

"No, Harry," said Hermione as she grabbed his arm, "You shouldn't go alone, it could be dangerous."

"Don't worry, Granger. I don't curse someone when it isn't in my favor," said Draco drawlingly.

"Don't worry, guys, I can handle myself," said Harry as he left.

Harry followed Draco and the other boy into an empty compartment.

"Potter, asking you for help was something that I vowed to never do," said Draco, "However, this isn't about me. I realized how… regrettable my actions have been of late. Following… him can only bring me into the kind of trouble I don't need. Besides, I kneel before no one. For that reason, I've been feeding my father false information about you."

"I know and I am grateful. However, I one question regarding your 'spying', one that may make or break my plan," said Harry, "What did you tell your father I was doing the week after Halloween?"

"I found myself unable to create a sufficient enough lie as Nott would have told his father that you were missing," said Malfoy, "So, I said that you were seemingly affected by the transferal of the troll. I feel that I must warn you, Snape isn't loyal to you, he's a spy for…him."

"No, he isn't. He's a double spy. Voldemort thinks that he's spying on us when Snape is really spying for us," said Harry, "This information cannot leave this compartment. Snape, under my influence, told Voldemort that I was affected with a great energy loss, similar to that of Voldemort's, but the truth is that I wasn't."

"All right, let's move on to a different subject, I can't stand talking about that… thing," said Malfoy as he shuddered.

"Where have those wonderful Malfoy manners gone?" asked Harry mockingly, "Are you going to introduce your friend?"

"Yes, this is my fellow sixth year Slytherin: Blaise Zabini," said Malfoy, "He's the only friend I've really had that wasn't affected by my name or actions. It is for him that I come to you in need of a favor."

Harry was surprised when Zabini reached out and shook Harry's hand.

"Now that we have the formal introductions over with," pressed on Malfoy, "Our parents were in Slytherin together. They were some of the few from their group of friends who didn't join… him. Since then, they have been marked for death. When he fell, the Death Eaters who managed to stay out of Azkaban stopped hunting them as it wasn't profitable enough to kill them at the time. The favor is this: Blaise needs a place to stay. It isn't safe for him neither at his house nor at mine. So, as you can see, this leaves us in quite the debacle. I know that you have this trusting people trait that Slytherins don't possess. I was hoping you could look past our rivalry and accept him."

"Do you believe Voldemort's idiotic conviction about power that he's always emitting?" asked Harry as he turned to Zabini.

"No, I don't. If I were to die in front of him, I would tell him that it's a load of dragon manure," said Blaise.

"Good because if you put it on paper, that's all it would be useful for, making fertilizer," said Harry seriously, "Okay, I'll make a portkey for us to take to my place."

"Thank you, Potter," said Malfoy.

"You look a little peaky, Draco," said Harry.

"You would be too," responded Malfoy, "I think my Father is going to force me to take the Mark of Morsmordre during the break. I swear to Merlin, I will _never_ take the mark. I will die first."

"Can you apparate?" asked Harry.

"Of course, who can't?" answered Malfoy contemptuously.

"When you think that it will be time to take the mark, apparate to this address: Seven Griffin Lane, Godric's Hollow. I trust that you won't be leading an attack by yourself against a house full of Guard members. Just keep that in mind should you think of betraying my trust," added Harry lethally, "On a side note, how would you two like to take part in the defense of Hogwarts, just in a real battle, not any petty stuff?"

"I suppose you could always use someone who could fight Dark with Dark," said Malfoy, "I'm in,"

"I would be honored," said Blaise surprising Harry. Harry expected his voice to be along the lines of Malfoy's, instead it was soft and deep.

"Just so that you know, I know a right few tricks now that neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort know. Don't go getting a big head thinking that you're the only one with knowledge of some Dark Arts," said Harry as he presented the pair with their uniforms, "These are magically connected to you. Just will them on or off. They'll disappear in about five seconds."

Sure enough, the robes vanished seconds later. The group started to leave the compartment.

"I will meet you when the train halts," said Blaise as he left.

"Watch your back, Potter," said Malfoy threateningly.

Harry made his way back to his friends.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron as Harry opened the door.

"I won't be completely alone when I go home," said Harry.

"That sixth year who was with Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry as he took as seat next to Katie.

The group spent the rest of the trip talking about what they planned to do during the holiday. When the train finally came to a stop, Harry was surprised to see that Blaise had sought him out.

"Hey, could you just grab a hold of one side of this trunk? Thanks; just drag yours behind you," said Harry as he looked around for a good place to leave from, "Let's take it over to that out of order bathroom. We'll leave from there."

They began to drag their trunks to the bathroom.

"May I ask what is in the trunk?" asked Blaise.

"Just your average, everyday boggart. So, please, make sure you don't drop it," said Harry as they entered the bathroom.

Harry grabbed a newspaper from the waste bin.

"Portus," whispered Harry as he sat on the boggart's trunk, put a hand on his and tapped the newspaper.

Blaise mimicked Harry.

"Five…four…three…two…one-" said Harry as he felt the familiar tug behind the navel associated with traveling by portkey.

"Are you all right?" asked Harry as he untangled himself from the trunks after landing in a hard crash.

"Yes, I am all right," said Blaise from under his trunk.

"Wingardium Leviosa," said Harry as he took out his wand and levitated the trio of trunks.

Harry brought the trunks into the den and set them down.

"There are plenty of guest rooms for you to choose from," said Harry, "I'll let you explore for a little bit. I should be in the library for a while."

Harry went to the library and began to look up any information he could on dementors that might help them fine-tune their potion. After a few hours of searching, Harry had found out one thing: dementors are the single poorest researched magical subjects.

Harry's stomach began to rumble from lack of food, so Harry went to the kitchen to see what, if any, food was available. Harry was quite surprised to find the kitchen full of food. Harry decided to make a stew with some beef and various types of vegetables. When Harry finished preparing the meal, he sat and ate it in silence, contemplating his new houseguest. Halfway through his meal, Harry noticed Blaise standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Are you hungry?" asked Harry, "I've made more than enough."

"I suppose I am a trifle hungry," said Blaise, "However, I do not wish to be an imposition on you."

"You're not," said Harry, "As long as you're polite with my friends and I, there should be no problems. We're an easy going bunch. You don't look like a troublemaker to me. I should know; I seem to be surrounded by them. I'm sorry if my cooking isn't that great but I share my house elf with Hogwarts."

"You share a house elf?" asked Blaise incredulously, "Please, do not misunderstand me, I am for elf rights but I have yet to hear of a wizard sharing a house elf. I do believe that I can stomach some food, though."

"A little warning: many of my friends will be visiting over the break. Give them time to get used to you; once you've done that, they'll be fine. Also, I have some Christmas shopping to do, so I'll be gone for a few hours. Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll fit in fine," said Harry.

"I thank you for your hospitality," said Blaise.

"Don't mention it. So, how are you at Quidditch?" asked Harry.

"I am a decent keeper. Why do you ask?" asked Blaise.

"Knowing my friend Ron, he'll want to get a Quidditch game started at least once while he's here. You're welcome to join if you want," said Harry.

"I cannot thank you enough for the way you have taken me in," said Blaise, "Most people would be hesitant to take someone like me in."

"What do you mean, 'someone like you'?" asked Harry.

"A marked man," responded Blaise, "I was quite nervous about coming here. I was afraid that you might harass me about my house."

"I try not to harass that many people. Over the last five and a half years, I've heard your name only a handful of times. In the words of my godfather, you seem to just keep your head down and your nose clean. That's a good way to keep your list of enemies to a minimum," said Harry.

"It has kept me out of trouble thus far," said Blaise quietly as he finished his meal, "I think that I will go to my room now."

"You can stay down here if you want," said Harry, "I'm just going to light a fire and stare into it for hours on end."

"While that is an enjoyable pastime, I like to meditate for a while before I go to sleep and as soon as I wake up," said Blaise, "Good night."

Harry watched as his quiet classmate proceeded up the stairs. He went into the den and lit a small fire. He sat staring in it thinking about the past few months until well after midnight. Around one in the morning, Harry thought for a fleeting moment that he had just seen a dead face staring at him from the fire. As suddenly as it appeared, it was gone.

"It… isn't… possible…" said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Isn't it?" asked a voice from behind Harry.

Harry had an idea of what the voice's owner looked like as he stood. Harry quickly turned his body around to face the voice, whipped his wand out of his pocket, and released a Parseltongue Stunning Spell. The stranger stopped the spell with a flick of his hand and moved the spell around in midair, as if inspecting it while Harry stood and watched with a look of pure horror and heartbreak.

'This isn't possible! HOW! He is DEAD! There is no way that he can be standing here in front of me!'

"Dad?" asked Harry…

A/N: To those who keep telling me about the story created by SmallvillePotter: please stop telling me this! Unlike what you all suspect, I have yet to read it. If it is as close as you all say, then someone please have him e-mail me. I will not seek him out. I will willingly add a disclaimer saying which parts of the story are bordering his. Until then, please, please, please stop telling me this!

Marideth: I thank you for all your reviews. It is people who actively take a part in reading my story that make it all worthwhile. Have no worries. I plan to update every day for at least the next week or so. I have most of my story written in a notebook as I was unable to use a computer as I wrote it. Unfortunately, as I am currently trying to catch up, I am finding it harder and harder to write further. I hope to be finished soon. If you would like to add any ideas, I welcome them.

My next chapter is rather short but will have an explanation about 'the stranger'. However, the chapter after will more than make up for it with some disturbing gifts, and an answer to an idea that many seem to like.

Thank you to all my faithful readers.


	32. The Monk

Chapter Thirty-Two: The Monk

"Hmm…?" mumbled the stranger as he looked up at Harry.

Harry continued to watch the stranger in shock and fear.

"No, young one, I am not your departed father. I simply chose to take on a form that you would recognize," whispered the stranger.

"Change, now… please," whispered Harry as his voice broke and tears welled up in his eyes.

"As you desire," said the stranger suddenly looked as if his body was imploding. Seconds later, he looked like a small man wearing orange robes.

"Who are you, how did you get here, and what do you want?" asked Harry lethally.

"I… am known as the Monk. It is my job to train certain young people, such as you, in their respective fields. If you knew the number of pupils that I've taught or their identity, I am sure that you would be honored. However, you have been kept in the dark all your life. I seek to change that. As to how I got here, the answer is simple: as I am not human, I cannot be blocked from any place on this earth. I am a being beyond that of a human. In a few dozen millennia, wizard kind would still be light-years from achieving this level of evolution. I believe that the answer to your question pertaining to my desires here is simple," said the Monk, "I only wish to look at my pupil."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, "I'm not now, nor will I ever be, a pupil of yours."

"I see in your eyes that you wish it were so. You do not wish to have any more attention drawn upon you about your hidden power. Unfortunately, that is something that you must come to grips with," said the Monk, "As much as you try to hide it, you are special and I can tell that you want me to teach you. It's buried deep, just about your power. You may not be my pupil now but you will be."

"What makes you think that I'll live that long?" asked Harry, "If you didn't know, I have a murderous, raving lunatic after me who will not stop until I kill him. I find it unlikely that I'll have time to take lessons from you."

The man walked up to Harry and placed his hand on Harry's third eye, right in the middle of his forehead, causing Harry to close his eyes.

"I know that I will have time to teach you as there is a power inside you that has never graced a human before. Of course, I don't think you are human, not fully at least. There may come a time when you pass it on to your son but we shall see," said the Monk as Harry stand and listen, astounded.

As Harry listened to him, he felt a vast amount of emotions filling him at once.

'Was this the real reason my parent's died for me?'

"I will teach you to control this power, once it has been unlocked and I will be there when it happens. Your power will help you on your journey, for there will be many more quests when you have completed your first," said the Monk quietly and comfortingly.

"What quest?" asked Harry, still astounded as to the Monk's knowledge, "What are you talking about?"

"The quest I speak of that in which you will defeat the current Dark Lord," said the Monk, "The future quests will be to vanquish any evil that should arise over the next few centuries."

"What-" said Harry as the last words sank in and opened his eyes.

Harry looked around the room but found that the mysterious Monk had left. He extinguished and climbed into his bed, utterly confused. After debating with himself for a while about whether or not he had been hallucinating, Harry fell asleep. The next morning, he found his answer. When Harry reached for his glasses, he found a note.

_Pupil,_

_I am very happy to see that you have been increasing your power and finding slight control over it. When you have finished your training, you will be able to wield it like a butter knife. I have taught many since the beginning of time and none have been as advanced as you. At your current level, you rival many when they finished. Their power shall pale in comparison with yours. I look forward to your training. At the foot of this bed is a plant. Care for it until it comes time for your training. Think of it as a test. To make it grow, you must use your buried power. It will not die. However, it will not grow, either, unless you care for it. I expect it to be fully matured when it comes time for your training. I leave you with a warning: your transformation will be painful but will help to unlock your soul. It will be unlike anything you have ever felt but will make you stand apart from your peers. Watch for the one who will share your power,_

_M._

"A plant? As a test? All those hours in Aunt Petunia's garden should pay off well," said Harry aloud, "'the one who will share my power?' Wonder what that means?"

Harry looked at the end of his bed and saw a six inch brown plant in a small pot. Its leaves were withered.

'Great, another project, just what I need. Why does everything happen to me?'

Harry brought the plant to the kitchen and conjured a glass of water. He poured the water onto soil. The leaves seemed to lift in gratitude but fell immediately. Hoping that he might find a book on it later, Harry took it to a window so that it would get some sun. He then began to fry some eggs for himself and Blaise.

As he began to ponder his visit, Blaise walked into the kitchen.

"I hope you like your eggs fried," said Harry.

"Is that not the only way to have them?" asked Blaise as Harry marveled at his ability to speak every individual word in a sentence without combining them. (A/N: For clarification, I mean this: will and not—won't.)

"I see what you mean," laughed Harry, "How was your meditation?"

"It was calming," replied Blaise simply as Harry handed him a plate of eggs, "That plant looks ghastly."

"Yeah, it's seen better days, that's for sure," said Harry as he began to eat.

Harry spent the morning researching his new plant, leaving Blaise to think by himself. Harry found that there was little information on his plant. He was able to find its name, Sim Socom. He also found that it was rare as wizards had almost forced it into extinction by over harvesting it. The leaves could be used in powerful healing potions.

'Great, this can only mean one thing: I can't get help with raising it.'

As Harry walked out into the den while flipping through the pages, Harry could tell that Dean, Seamus, and Blaise were all in the room.

"Hey, guys," said Harry as he sat down.

"Harry, you do know that there's a Slytherin in your den, right?" asked Seamus.

"What about him?" asked Harry as he looked up and saw that Dean and Seamus had their wands pointed at Blaise, "Put your wands down."

"How do you know he won't attack you?" asked Dean.

"Blaise is too… what's the word? Mannerly, that's it, he's too mannerly to try something like that," said Harry.

"You think so?" asked Blaise as he jumped up and whipped out his wand.

Harry turned his attention at the Slytherin and just stared.

"You are right," said Blaise as he replaced his wand, "I could not attack one who has shown me such undeserving hospitality."

"See what I mean?" asked Harry, "Just give him a chance, he's a good guy."

Harry introduced them and had them talk. After a half an hour, the duo began to warm up to Blaise. Dean began to try to teach the boys how to play football, or American soccer. He found that they were reluctant to learn.

"This would be better if we could fly," said Harry.

Having proved to be a good suggestion, Harry conjured up a few levitating goals. The boys played soccer while flying for a few hours, Dean and Seamus versus Harry and Blaise. Harry and Blaise proved to be an overwhelming team as they trampled their opponents. After the game, Harry went into the kitchen and began dinner. Soon, the others flocked in when the smell wafted to them.

"Harry, mate, I can't stay for Christmas. I'm leaving in a few days. My parents want to go on a vacation to Africa until the end of the break," said Dean.

"I can't stay either, my entire extended family from Scotland are going to be visiting. It's a family tradition. This year, I won't have to worry about my cousin Scott beating me at our annual duel," said Seamus as he reveled in all that he'd learned.

"That's all right, I won't be completely alone," said Harry.

After dinner, Blaise excused himself to meditate and sleep.

"Harry is he all there?" asked Dean, "You know, in the head?"

"Yeah, he's just a quiet kid with a lot on his mind," said Harry.

Harry stayed up later than the others to talk to Ron.

'Hey, Ron, are you awake?'

'Yeah, mate, I won't be asleep for a while still.'

'That's surprising. I think you hold the world record for falling asleep the fastest.'

'Quiet down, you git. What do you need?'

'What are you planning on getting Hermione?'

'I'm not sure, I was thinking an owl.'

'How about this, you get the cage, I'll get the owl.'

'Why do you get to get her the owl?'

'I get to get the owl because I can keep it a secret. If you got it, the secret would get blown, one way or another.'

'True. So, how big should the cage be?'

'I was thinking of getting her a barn owl.'

'That's perfect. Okay, I'm getting tired so I'll see you later.'

'Night.'

Harry went to sleep quickly. He dreamt about the Monk. He saw what appeared to be the Monk's home. It reminded him of Hagrid's hut.


	33. Christmas Shopping

Chapter Thirty-Three: Christmas Shopping

Over the next few days, the Gryffindor members of the Phoenix Guard arrived at the Manor. Harry received many letters from the others explaining how sorry they were but prior engagements kept them away. Two days before Christmas, Harry announced to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Katie, and Blaise that he was leaving for the day. Harry apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. The first stop Harry made was to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

"George! Look who it is!" shouted a twin, who Harry could only assume was Fred.

Harry saw the other twin's head poke out of a curtain covering a door to the back. Harry assumed that he was indeed George.

"Harry, excellent to see you again," said George pompously as he strode up to Harry and shook his hand.

"Simply smashing," added Fred as he shoved his brother out of the way to shake Harry's hand.

"Fred, if you would, please explain our plan to our superb benefactor," said George.

"It would please me exceedingly," said Fred, "You see, young Harry, since our business is booming, we have decided that it was time to pay you back for giving us our start. We are going to give you a quarter of our monthly earnings in your own separate vault. Half goes to us and the other quarter goes into the family vault. We use our money to fund research and production. Enough about the financial bit, there's more for you: we will let you have a tab to buy things. The money would be reduced from the monthly earnings. We would give it to you for free but we would rather be safe if the business goes under. Sorry, mate."

"And no arguments," added George as he saw Harry was about to argue, "We've made up our minds."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"Yep, so much in fact, that we've already started your vault and have been adding to it since we opened," said Fred.

"How could I ever thank you two?" asked Harry.

"By cursing any Slytherins who try and insult our family," said George.

"Don't worry, I will. Although, I think that Ron and Ginny would be right there next to me," said Harry, "I have a favor for you guys. I'm doing my Christmas shopping-"

"A true procrastinator, eh George?" interrupted Fred.

"That he is, we taught him well. Carry on," said George.

"Anyway, I'm looking for some gift ideas for Ginny, surely there's something your mum wouldn't let her get," said Harry as the twins eyed him suspiciously before pointing him to the hair paints.

The twins explained the genius behind the paint. It would change the color of hair everywhere on a person's body. The paint dried instantly and wouldn't vanish for at least a week. Harry grabbed a box of every color: acid green, puke green, hot pink, and numerous others. When Harry checked out, the twins gave him another invention of theirs: a bottomless bag so that he could fit all his purchases into one bag. Harry made his next stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies. As soon as he walked through the door, an older wizard ran up to him and introduced himself as the owner.

"Mr. Potter, I am Anthony Wayne. I am the owner of this magnificent shop," said the man, "Is there anything that I may help you with."

"I have a friend who is an avid Chudley Cannons fan. I was wondering if you have any keeper robes," said Harry.

"Certainly sir," said Mr. Wayne as he showed Harry to the Cannons area of the shop.

"These are perfect," said Harry as he pointed to the Cannons home robes, "Could you place the name 'Weasley' on the back?"

"As in the Minister of Magic?" asked the owner.

"Yes, they're for his son," said Harry.

"Of course, they shall be a few minutes to attach the name and place a size adjusting charm on it. Would you like to wait or shall I hold them?" asked Mr. Wayne.

"I have other shops to visit, so I will be back later," said Harry as he thanked the man.

'Who should I get next? I know, Neville.'

Harry went to Flourish and Blott's and asked for the Auror section. Harry was pointed to the small section and began to look for a beginner's guide to Aurors. Harry found two books for beginning Aurors, one for himself and one for Neville, and a book on plants that might assist an Auror during common incidents. Harry bought the three books and left the shop heading for Magical Menagerie. Fifteen minutes later, Harry left with a medium sized brown barn owl.

"Fly to my Manor and enter through the window to my bedroom and stay there. Try not to be seen," added Harry as he projected the address of his Manor to the bird using Legilimency.

Harry almost fell over when he heard the owl hoot back and found that he could understand it.

θ Yes, Master θ (A/N: Talking with any creatures but snakes)

Harry watched as the bird flew off.

'Chalk up another unknown power.'

Harry went to a shop that he knew to hold a handsome set Gobstones, which he bought for Blaise. Harry then went to a store next to Madam Malkin's. A young witch approached him.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" asked the witch.

"Yes, I'm looking for a necklace for my er- friend," said Harry nervously.

"Is there anything in particular that could narrow our search?" asked the witch.

"Yes, something with a phoenix pendant," said Harry.

"Ahh!" cried the witch, "Follow me."

The witch showed Harry to a solid silver necklace with a golden phoenix on it. The phoenix appeared to be moving slightly.

"It's perfect," said Harry, "I'll take it."

The witch walked over to a counter and checked the necklace of an inventory.

"That will be… twelve galleons and five sickles," said the witch as Harry pulled the money from his pocket and paid.

Harry returned to the Quidditch shop.

"Mr. Potter, welcome back," said Mr. Wayne, "Your robes are ready."

"Outstanding, how much?" asked Harry.

The owner looked around to make sure they wouldn't be over heard.

"I'll let you have them for free if you would but advertise the broom I've built," said Mr. Wayne.

"Let me see the broom," said Harry after a moments thought.

"This way," said Mr. Wayne as he led Harry to a back room.

Upon entering the room, Harry saw the crudest looking broom he'd ever seen. The handle appeared to have some kind of thick protective covering and the twigs looked like flames, burning a bright orange.

"That broom is faster than the Firebolt. It has better handling and agility. The handle is protected by dragon hide, protecting from any tampering-" said Mr. Wayne but stopped when Harry held up a hand.

"Do you mean to tell me that you plan to mass produce a broom that requires the slaying of a dragon?" asked Harry.

"I wouldn't put it in those exact words but yes," said Mr. Wayne.

"I am deeply sorry but I cannot advertise any broom that requires the slaying of dragons to make a profit. This is a luxury that none can afford. Dragons are an important part of our past, present, and future. Wizards think that the fact that they are slaying dragons to help others, it makes everything okay. They don't stop to think: what will happen to the dragon's soul? It would vanish from the earth, decreasing the number of these wonderful creatures. Wizards are ignorant of others and creatures. They look down upon them as if they should be serving them. I'm sorry but I cannot support your broom," said Harry, wondering where all his emotion had come from.

"I understand, it is a personal conviction," said Mr. Wayne, clearly disappointed, "I admire you for not contradicting your beliefs. The robes are still free."

"Thank you," said Harry with gratuity.

When Harry returned, he found only Katie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville sitting in the den.

"Where'd everyone go?" asked Harry.

"Lavender, Parvati, and Padma had to leave. They told me to apologize for not saying good bye. Blaise went upstairs after muttering something that sounded like meditating," said Hermione, "Do you know what he was talking about?"

"Yeah, he meditates when he wakes up and before he goes to bed. It helps him find peace with everything going on around him," said Harry, "So, who's staying for Christmas?"

"We are," said Ron as he indicated Ginny and himself, "Dad has to work so the twins are treating Mum and Bill to a trip to see Charlie. They offered to take us but we both declined so we could spend Christmas with you."

"My parents went back to Sweden for another skiing trip. As you know, I'm not a very big fan of skiing so I told them that I would stay here," said Hermione as Harry distinctly heard Ron mutter something about staying to make sure Harry didn't flirt with Hermione.

"Don't worry, mate," said Harry, "I wouldn't think of it."

"Think of what?" asked Hermione as Ron's face reddened.

"Nothing, I'm not thinking of anything. So Neville, what about you?" asked Harry as he changed the subject.

"I'm leaving in the morning. My gran and I are going to visit my mum and dad. If you want, I could come back," added Neville hopefully.

"Neville, you are always welcome here," said Harry.

"Thanks, Harry," replied Neville.

"I'm going to spend tomorrow and Christmas with my folks. I might be over for a few hours on Christmas, though," said Katie.

"The 'shack's' always open," said Harry as he failed to stifle a yawn.

"Once again, I never thought you could do so much with an itty bitty shack. You are quite the interior decorator," teased Katie.

"You mean my ancestors, right?" replied Harry.

The next day found Harry and his friends talking about the new classes that they wanted to take. Harry found himself longing for the beginning of the next term to start his new class.

A/N: Sorry but I couldn't add the events that I wanted but I couldn't without making this chapter extremely long. I will add it soon. Same hints apply.


	34. Christmas

Chapter Thirty-Four: Christmas

Christmas day came and Harry found his door burst open by Ron

"Harry, wake up!" shouted Ron as he opened the door and had to duck under a Stunning Spell.

"Ron, how many times to I have to tell you? You don't burst through people's doors when they're sleeping!" yelled Harry as he reached for his glasses.

"Right, anyway, Happy Christmas, Harry," said Ron.

"Huh?" grunted Harry as he forced himself out of bed.

"It's Christmas, mate," reminded Ron, "Let's go, everyone's waiting for you."

Harry followed his friends down the stairs to find a decorated twelve foot Christmas tree in the den.

"Where'd that come from?" asked Harry.

"It's Hagrid's gift to all of us," said Ron.

As Harry walked further into the den, he found five piles of present.

"Well, what're waiting for? Let's open them!" shouted an anxious Ron.

As Harry began to pick up his presents, he noticed that Blaise wasn't down yet. Shrugging it off that he was meditating; Harry began to rip through his presents. From Ron, Harry got a basilisk-hide wand holster that could hold two wands. When Harry looked at Ron, Ron gave him a wink.

'Do you know about my second wand?'

'Yeah, I was looking for the map in your trunk and I found it. That would be a safer place for it.'

"Thanks, Ron," said Harry as he opened his next present, a book on Auror training from Hermione, "Thanks, Hermione. This will go along nicely with the one that I bought the other day."

As Harry ripped open his present from Ginny, he found a pair of gloves.

"They're supposed to help keep you from falling off your broom during Quidditch," explained Ginny when Harry gave her a questioning look.

"Thanks," replied Harry.

Harry's next present was from the Weasley's. Inside was a green sweater with a gold phoenix on it and a large number of homemade pies. Harry picked up his final present and carefully unwrapped it. Inside was an old black, leather-bound book. There was no title. When Harry opened the cover, he found that all the pages were blank. As he rifled through the pages, he found a note.

_Pupil,_

_Until your meeting with Albus Dumbledore later today, this book shall remain empty. Following the meeting, the pages will fill themselves based on the results of your test. Study these pages intently and make sure that you can do them naturally. No one else will be able to read this._

_M._

"What's that about?" asked Ron as he looked over Harry's shoulder.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," said Harry.

His friends had all waited until Hermione was finished with her pile to open their gifts from Harry.

"Ronald, what is this?" asked Hermione as she opened her gift from Ron, "I hardly think that Crookshanks can fit in this."

"It's a two part gift," said Ron mysteriously.

"Go on, then," said Harry, "Open your presents!"

The air was filled with the sounds of ripping paper.

"Blimey, Harry!" said Ron, "You didn't have to get me these!"

"You're a real Cannon, now," said Harry.

"Thanks-" said Ron before he was cut off by Ginny.

"How did you know Mum wouldn't let me get these?" asked Ginny loudly, "Thanks! I can't wait to get back to school. Those Slytherins are in for a rough next few months."

"Don't mention it," said Harry.

"Harry, where's my present?" asked Hermione.

"What do you mean? I was supposed to get you a present?" asked Harry in mock alarm as he ducked under Hermione's open palm, "I'm just kidding, Hermione. You should relax more. Are you ready for the second part of your gift?"

Harry quickly ran up to his room and returned with a brown owl perched on his arm.

"Here is your new owl," said Harry as the bird cocked its head at Harry, "Don't worry; she's your new master."

θ Yes, Harry. θ

Harry watched as the bird flew to Hermione's shoulder and nipped at her ear affectionately.

"Dobby?" called Harry as the house elf appeared, "Could you please begin dinner?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir," said the house elf as he disappeared.

Harry turned back to survey his friends chatting excitedly about their gifts. It was only then that Harry noticed another, smaller, pile of gifts.

"Where's Blaise?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. Isn't he usually down by now?" asked Hermione.

"Usually, he is. I'm going to go check on him," said Harry.

Harry walked to Blaise's door and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Blaise as he cleared his throat.

"Are you okay? You've got presents downstairs," said Harry as he entered.

"No, I am not okay," said Blaise quietly as he turned to Harry, "They're dead… my parents are dead."

Harry noticed a box in Blaise's hands. Blaise offered the box to Harry. Harry glanced into the box and beheld the heads of Blaise's parents side by side, eyes open and staring.

"Oh, no, Blaise, I'm so sorry. This is appalling, that he would send a child their parent's heads. I don't know what to say," said Harry softly.

"At least I have someone to talk to who went through the same thing," said Blaise as he lifted his head hopefully.

"I… don't think I can help you," said Harry, "It's not that I don't want to but that I don't think I can. I'll do my best, though."

"What do you mean?" asked Blaise, "Your parents were killed by him also."

"If you look at it that way, then yes, I could help you. However, I can't help you in other ways. For instance, my parents died when I was one. I can barely remember their faces. You, on the other hand, have sixteen years of memories. I'm begging you, cherish them. You can never know what it's like to have no memories of your parents except the night they died. I will give you some advice about the grief, if you're willing to accept it."

"I would always accept your advice," said Blaise.

"My advice has three simple parts to it. First, stay with friends. They can be an immeasurable way to distract you and an even greater way to alleviate any guilt. Second, stay as active as possible. Immerse yourself in your everyday activities. Once again, that is another distraction that can help. Finally, do everything possible to release any anger and pain. I can't tell the number of times that I've blown up at my friends because I held in my anger, pain, and frustration past the breaking point. It's not a good place to stay. Remember this: pain may lead to anger. Anger may lead to rage. Rage may become out of control causing pain to everyone around you. Anger can also lead to hate. Hate is a useless emotion. It only leads you to make rash and unwise choices. Many times I've let hate consume me, only to release it upon my closest friends. Hate, in turn, leads to one thing: more pain. It's a vicious and endless cycle. Forgiveness ids the first step to acceptance and happiness."

"Do you not hate Voldemort? Would you give him a second chance?" asked Blaise pointedly.

"My hate for Voldemort is one of the many emotions that courses through my body that is unexplainable. Sometimes, it's as if I carry the hate of the entire wizarding world. Mostly, it's almost unbearable. I don't know how I would survive without my friends love and support. The hate is strong enough to cause me pain, literally. There are times when I feel like, Merlin forbid this ever happened, but if my friends abandoned me, I would surely die," said Harry as a single tear streaked down his cheek.

A gentle, warm hand was suddenly placed on Harry's shoulder, taking him by surprise.

"I won't let that happen to you," said Katie as Harry turned around.

Katie pulled Harry into a tight embrace. When she released him, she turned to Blaise.

"Don't worry, in the end, I'm sure that you'll come to grips with what happened and find your peace," said Katie, reassuringly.

"Thank you, both of you," said Blaise as he bowed his head, "It is good to know that there are people who are willing to help others, even when they do need to."

"That… is one of Harry's greatest strengths," said the calming voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry turned and saw the old wizard standing in the doorway.

"Harry, Katie, please allow me some time alone with Mr. Zabini," said Dumbledore.

"Of course," said Harry, "Come down whenever you're ready, Blaise."

Harry led Katie into his bedroom.

"Harry?" asked Katie as they entered and Harry walked to his nightstand.

"I got you something," said Harry as he pulled out the box containing the necklace and handed it to Katie.

"Harry, you didn't have to get me this," said Katie as she opened it, "Oh, you shouldn't have."

"But I did," said Harry as he placed the necklace on Katie, "Katie Smith, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Certainly, Harry," said Katie as she placed her arms around his neck.

Harry placed his hands on her face and pulled her into a kiss.

"Harry, has anyone told you that you're a proficient kisser?" asked Katie.

"No, no one has ever told me that. Of course, that last time some one was close to me, they were beating on me. I just want to take it slow; I'm not used to love and affection," said Harry.

"I understand," said Katie as she reached into her robes and pulled out a box, "Here, this is my present to you."

"Wow," said Harry as he opened the box.

"It's a two way mirror, I've got the other," said Katie.

"I've got one that's linked to Moony and my aunt," said Harry as he pulled out his mirror.

"Oh, no, I was hoping that this would be special," said Katie as disappointment rang through her voice.

"It _is_ special because it's from you," said Harry as he placed the two mirrors on top of each other and pulled out his wand, "There, now it will work with both."

The mirrors were enveloped into a white light. When the light subsided, there was one single mirror.

"Now it is special," said Harry as he grasped Katie's hand, "Let's go downstairs and look for the others."

Harry and Katie walked down the stairs and went into the den. It was empty. Harry and Katie sat on a couch and Harry placed his arm around Katie.

"Where do you think the others are?" asked Katie.

"Who cares?" asked Harry, "This is the best I've ever felt."

"Hey, Harry," said Ron as he and Hermione walked through the door from the library holding hands.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Professor, we didn't realize that you were here," said Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley and yourself were preoccupied," said Dumbledore, "If you would please excuse us, Harry and I have a prior engagement. Where should we hold it?"

"The library is a good place," said Harry as he stood and led Dumbledore to the library.

Harry motioned to Dumbledore to take a seat as they entered.

"Earlier this week, the Monk paid me a visit for the first time in some fifty years. Two nights ago he asked me to perform a test on you, feeling that I would be the appropriate individual," said Dumbledore.

"Were you taught by the Monk?" asked Harry.

"I was but I shall speak no more of it. It is an experience that is different for each pupil," said Dumbledore as he reached into his robes and pulled out two orbs, "Just place your hand on either orb and then on the other. Please wait for the slip of parchment to appear before moving on to the next."

Harry placed his hand on the white orb and felt a warm, tingling sensation. Seconds later, a slip of parchment appeared in Dumbledore's lap, who nodded for Harry to continue. Harry placed his hand on the dark orb and felt a cold, cutting feeling. When the slip of parchment finally appeared Harry lifted his hand to find a small cut.

"My sincerest apologies, Harry. In order to complete the examination, a sample of blood needed to be absorbed into the orb," said Dumbledore as he turned his attention to the parchments.

After reading the first slip, Dumbledore glanced up at Harry and gave him the slightest calculating look Harry had ever experienced. Dumbledore quickly turned his attention to the other slip.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" asked Harry.

"I believe you just did but you may ask another," said Dumbledore.

"What are those slips for?" asked Harry.

"They are connected to the orbs. The light orb is used to assess your potential in a number of areas. The dark orb is used to assess the talents that are have shown themselves or have yet to show themselves," explained Dumbledore as he handed Harry the slips. Harry read the slip from the light orb first.

Charms: 250

Transfiguration: 300

Potions: 300

Dueling: 300

Hand-to-hand Combat: 300

Staff Combat: 300

Arms Combat: 300

"You truly are astonishing, Harry," said Dumbledore, "Most people are ranged on a scale of one to ten. Take Professor Snape would rate a one hundred in the Potions section. Professor Flitwick would rate a one hundred and ten in Charms, on the other hand. It is rare for an individual to rate higher than a one hundred and even rarer for one to achieve a score higher than one hundred and ten. I, for example, scored a high of one hundred and twenty five in transfiguration. Scores that are as high as yours are unheard of," said Dumbledore, "This just proves how powerful you are."

"Great, one more thing that makes me stand out," said Harry as he looked to the second slip.

Phoegan Lord

War Mage

Battle Mage

Light Mage

Dark Mage

Techno Mage

Master Sage

Parseltongue

Creature Talk

Triple-Animagi

Telepathy

Empathy

Technomancy

"I don't suppose that you know what a 'Phoegan Lord' is, would you?" asked Harry.

"Sadly, no, I do not know. I believe that that is a matter you will have to speak with the Monk on," said Dumbledore.

"Do you know what the others mean?" asked Harry.

"A war mage is a master in magics that are useful to turn the tide in a war. A battle mage is a master of magics that can be used to strengthen a side and can use magic that causes mass destruction. A light mage is a master of light magic. A dark mage is master of dark magic. A master sage is one who has complete control over the elements and can use them at will. Parseltongue and creature talk are self-explanatory. A triple animagi is one who has three animagus forms. Telepathy is the use of one's mind to speak with others. Empathy is the ability to detect the feelings of others. Alas, I do not know what a techno mage or technomancy is," finished Dumbledore, "I am afraid that I must excuse myself, it is almost time for the Christmas feast at Hogwarts."

"I'll see you back at school, Professor," said Harry as he shook hands with Dumbledore.

"That you will, Harry, that you will," said Dumbledore as he left the room.

When Dumbledore left, Harry summoned his book that he received from the Monk.

"Let's see… here we go, Phoegan Lord," said Harry aloud as he began to read.

_The power that a Phoegan Lord possesses is unknown. None have been recorded to have existed. Legend says that they are born from the crossing of the phoenix and dragon lines. The first born child of a Phoegan Lord is said to retain the connection but any other children take one side of the line and separate the two. Legend states that a Phoegan Lord cannot die of natural causes but must be killed. Phoegan Lords are said to age slower than elves._

"Well, I suppose I don't have to worry about growing old," chuckled Harry to himself as he turned to the page on a techno mage, "'A techno mage is a master of technomancy.' Wow that was redundant. Let's see what is says about technomancy."

_The art of technomancy is that of combining muggle technology with wizarding magic. Technomancy can be used in many forms, such as healing, entertainment, and death._

"Now that could be useful," said Harry as he thought of all the people he could help as another slip of parchment fell from the book, "This wasn't here earlier."

_Pupil,_

_The test I have given you is to see how well you can manipulate your magic. This test will help you to connect with nature. Such a connection can help strengthen you. To help the plant, simply speak with it as you tend to it. Allow yourself to create equilibrium of magic with the plant._

_M._

"That's nice, he gave me a gardening tip," said Harry sarcastically.

"Harry Potter, sir, dinner is served," said Dobby as he appeared beside Harry.

"All right," said Harry as he went to his room and placed his book on his nightstand and returned to the dining room.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Blaise were already seated.

"Katie said she was sorry about not saying good bye but you and Dumbledore looked like you were in a intense conversation about something," said Ginny.

"That's okay. The food looks great, Dobby," said Harry as the house elf beamed at him.

"So, what _was_ your conversation about?" asked Hermione.

"For now, it's best that you don't know. I'll tell you when the time is right but now isn't the time. Let's eat," said Harry as he sat.

"Harry, thank you for the set of Gobstones," said Blaise.

"It's not a big deal. I thought that you might need something to take your mind off things in the future," said Harry.

"It appears that you were correct in your thinking," said Blaise.

The group ate their meal in silence after that.


	35. Meeting the Parents

Chapter Thirty-Five: Meeting the Parents

Two days after Christmas, Harry decided to go to Diagon Alley. Upon arriving, Harry was able to quickly find a store that sold trunks.

"How may I be of service, young sir?" asked the elderly witch from behind the counter.

"Yes, I am looking for a multi-compartment trunk, preferably lockable," responded Harry.

"Absolutely, follow me please," said the witch.

Harry looked at a dozen different trunks. He finally settled on one that was to his liking. It had a white exterior and interior. It also had nine compartments: five bedrooms, a bathroom, a library, a den, and an empty compartment. Harry paid forty galleons for it and left for home thoroughly satisfied. It was a good thing he chose to return at that time.

"What do you think you're doing here!" bellowed Ron, his wand trained on the other boy in the room.

"I've already told you, I was invited here by Potter. How else could I know this Manor existed?" retorted Draco Malfoy as attempted to remain calm.

"Why would Harry do that?" snapped Ginny.

"For reasons you cannot or will not believe," replied Draco.

Ron suddenly snapped and sent a curse at Malfoy. Just as Harry appeared in the den, Blaise deflected it. Harry calmly assessed the scene and stood between the two groups: Ron, Ginny, and Hermione on one side with their wands pointed at Draco and Blaise. Draco had drawn his wand as a simple unheard threat.

"Harry? You're protecting him? After all he's put us through?" asked Hermione, clearly shocked.

"Yes, and if you would please lower your wands, I will explain why," said Harry as all the guests lowered their wands, "Both Draco and Blaise are here by my invitation. You know why Blaise has been invited. I think that it's time you knew why Draco is here. Draco shared his concern of becoming a Death Eater with me when he asked me to allow Blaise to come here. He has been passing false information to his father about me. He has also relayed me the information about the pending attack. Is it safe to assume that since you're here, the ritual was to be held today?"

"Yes, it was. Due to be blatant disappearance, I am sure that I will be disowned. I don't care; I don't need my father's influence anyway. Although, I think I may be in need of a new name," chuckled Draco.

"No, keep it as an insult to your father," suggested Harry, "I'm asking all of you, please, _no_ fighting."

"I won't if he keeps his mouth shut," said Ron as he lifted his wand back up as a threat.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Over the summer, I was enlightened about my past… defects. I realized that most of my former beliefs were not about me being superior; no they made me the opposite. The prejudices I held only made me inferior. At least, they would have if I was still blind. The beliefs I held were those of murderers and criminals. I refuse to do that to people. I've seen the other end of it. I refuse to become a monster," said Draco with conviction.

Hermione placed her hand on Ron's arm, who, in turn, lowered his wand.

"I owe you all apologies for the things I've said to you all over the past few years," said Draco, "I sincerely hope you all can forgive me. However, I will not try to prove myself to you. I'll have a hard enough time proving myself to myself."

The room was quiet for a minute.

"I, for one, accept your apology," said Harry, "Please, tell me what you know about any Death Eater activity."

"As I've already told you, the ritual was supposed to happen tonight. Should the new Death Eaters prove to be successful, they are given the Mark of Morsmordre, or the Dark Mark. There are going to be three new recruits attempting to join one of the three circles: Crabbe, Goyle, and Andrew Nott. Their fathers are all in the inner circle, along with Professor Snape," said Draco.

"What's Nott like?" asked Harry.

"He's build along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle but he has a mind of his own. The Dark One prefers his followers to be submissive. I have a feeling that Nott will be questioning orders in the beginning and fall victim to the Cruciatus a number of times," said Draco, "For their initiation test, they have been told to kill a family, an American one. I believe the daughter attends Hogwarts. I don't know the surname, though."

"The Smith's?" asked Harry as all the color drained from his face.

"Yes, that's them," said Draco assertively, "Do you know them?"

"You could say that, they live down the street," said Harry, "I've got to go get them and bring them back. They'll be safe here."

'Katie, are you with your family?'

'Harry? Yeah, why?'

'There's no time to explain. I'll be there in a few seconds.'

"All right, who wants to go with me, just in case I need some support," asked Harry.

Everyone stepped forward.

"Right, let's go," said Harry, "Just focus on Katie's presence."

Instantly, Harry and his friends were in a small, quant den.

"Who are you?" asked a man as he stood from his chair.

"I'm a friend of Katie's but right now we have got to get you and your family out of here, you're in danger," said Harry quickly.

"Katie, can you come in here?" called Mr. Smith.

"Yes, Dad," called Katie as she walked into the room, "Harry, would you care to explain that warning?"

"You're in danger," said Harry.

Abruptly, a bright green light filled the house.

"Mr. Smith, you and your wife must apparate to Seven Griffin Lane, its right up the road. That's my Manor, you'll be safe there," said Harry, "Draco, how many Death Eaters should be coming?"

"I can't be certain but I think that it's safe to assume about six," said Draco.

"Okay, everyone pick a Death Eater and get rid of them as fast as possible. If you run into any trouble, call for help," said Harry.

A sudden sound rang through the house. Harry registered it to be the door being broken down.

"Let's get to work," said Harry as he led the charge into the front room.

In the room was three tall and wide Death Eaters, two standing behind the other. When the saw the group charging at them, they stopped abruptly. Harry could see their eyes widen from behind their masks. They quickly turned back to the door and ran away as fast as their hefty legs could carry them. One of the Death Eaters raised their wand and the Dark Mark disappeared from the sky.

"That's a new one, even for me," chuckled Harry.

"No wonder they followed me all those years… they're a bunch of cowards," said Draco, flabbergasted.

"You're safe now, Katie," said Ginny.

"Don't be so sure, there may be others," said Harry.

"Even if there is, those three are in for a world of pain," said Draco.

"Pain beyond reckoning," said Harry, "I've been on the receiving end and it's a place I'm not in a hurry to return to. Is there anything you need, Katie?"

"Just let me get my school stuff and some clothes," said Katie.

"Hurry," said Harry as he turned to the Weasley's and Hermione, "I want you three to return to the Manor and bring back the Smiths."

"What makes you trust Blaise and myself?" asked Draco after the trio disapparated.

"Blaise has yet to give me a reason to distrust him. You… I can't explain. Voldemort won't trust you now. I remember an old saying that muggles have: Any friend of my friend is a friend of mine. In this case, it would be the enemy of my enemy is my friends… for now," said Harry as the Smiths reappeared.

"We asked your friends to stay at the Manor, just as a precaution," said Mr. Smith, causing Harry to eye him suspiciously.

'Ron, Hermione, Ginny?'

Silence.

'Katie, I don't know who they are but they aren't your parents. I think they're under the Imperious Curse. I can't get through to the others and I'm not getting any signal from the Gauge Spell. Stunners on three?'

'Yeah, they've been acting weird this week, this could be why.'

'THREE!'

"STUPEFY!" yelled both Harry and Katie.

"Potter! What did you attack them for?" asked Draco.

"These aren't Katie's parents," said Harry firmly, "Now quiet, I need to speak with Dumbledore."

'Professor.'

'Yes, Harry.'

'This morning, Draco Malfoy arrived at my Manor. He told us that there would be an attack on Katie and her parents. When we arrived at their home, three Death Eaters entered and cast the Dark Mark. Upon seeing us, they fled. Before the attack, I had Katie's parents apparate to my Manor. Soon after the attack, I sent Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to bring them back. However, only the Smiths returned. I tried to contact them but they didn't respond. I believe that the Smiths have been placed under the Imperius Curse. Could you please come and help sort out this mess?'

'Certainly, I'll be there momentarily.'

Sure enough, Dumbledore was standing next to Harry two seconds later. He walked over to the stunned Smiths.

"Umperio," said Dumbledore quietly as he knelt over the Smiths, "Enervate."

"What… where am I?" asked Mr. Smith.

"What happened to us?" asked Mrs. Smith, "The last thing I remember was opening the door."

"It would seem that you have been placed under the Imperius Curse by Voldemort or his followers," said Dumbledore, "Do you remember anything about the people who were at the door?"

"No," said Mrs. Smith.

"The last thing I remember is Anne walking into the den with her wand raised," said Mr. Smith.

"I see," said Dumbledore as he stood.

"Why would someone do that to us?" asked Mrs. Smith.

"I believe that this happened because of me," said Harry as he stepped forward.

"Who are you?" asked Mr. Smith.

"I am Harry Potter," said Harry, "I am the mortal enemy of the man formerly known as Tom Riddle. Fifteen years ago, he killed my parents in this very town. He turned his wand on me but his spell backfired, stripping him of his powers and body. Just about every year for the last six years, I've had to struggle to survive through some kind of encounter with either him or his servants. That man has since been resurrected. He goes by the name of Lord Voldemort."

"So, you all think that it was definitely Voldemort who did this?" asked Mr. Smith, "Why would he attack us if he's after you?"

"The families of all my friends are either in the Order of the Phoenix, the group who fights against him, or are protected by them. Your family is not. I met your daughter this year and we quickly became friends. I ask that you stay at my Manor for the time being. It won't be safe if you stay here," said Harry, "There are few people these days that you can trust. And by the way, it's nice to meet you."

Harry looked at Dumbledore as if he was expecting Dumbledore to argue against the living arrangements.

"If the Smiths agree, then it should be fine," said Dumbledore.

Mr. and Mrs. Smith exchanged a look.

"How long do we have to pack?" asked Mrs. Smith, "And it is nice to meet you too, Harry."

Two hours later, the Smiths were all settled into Harry's Manor and fast asleep.

A/N: Due to growing speculation about the origin, it has been asked that I place a disclaimer in my story. Having read 'Harry Potter and the Power of the Heart' after a number of people have told me that it is too close to be a coincidence, I concede to the possibility of reading it. I have read a great number of stories before writing this and it is indeed possible that I have read it. So, SmallvillePotter, here is your disclaimer.


	36. Draco's Story

Chapter Thirty-Six: Draco's Story

The next morning, Harry woke up and started to make breakfast for the house. Just as Harry started cracking the eggs, he could hear someone moving loudly in their room. As he began to fry the bacon, Katie walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, loud one," joked Harry.

"Hah, hah, good morning to you too," said Katie as she walked up behind him and placed a kiss on his cheek, "That was certainly an interesting night."

"It wasn't my first and it won't be your last," said Harry, "Did you sleep well?"

"I suppose after all that," said Katie, "What's for breakfast?"

"Fried eggs, bacon, sausage," said Harry, "Simple stuff, really. I hope everyone can stomach it."

"I'm sure we can," said Mr. Smith as he entered the kitchen, "Do you have any coffee?"

"I have yet to learn to make it, so I suppose you'll have to do it yourself, sorry," said Harry as he flipped the bacon.

Harry could see Mr. Smith making coffee as the rest of the house slowly trickled into the kitchen.

"Looks like you three had a rough night," joked Harry as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered.

"You would too if you were knocked unconscious onto the stone floor in here," said Ron.

"Oh, was that us?" asked Mrs. Smith, "Oh, we're sorry, my dears. I hope you will forgive us."

"Its okay, Mrs. Smith. You didn't know what you were doing," said Hermione as she placed her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Here's breakfast," said Harry as he began to dispense the food.

The group began to eat their meal, nervous to talk after the night before. After a bite, Draco began to start coughing.

"Potter! Did you put enough pepper on these?" asked Draco after he finished his coughing fit.

"You didn't realize I gave you yours first?" asked Harry as he attempted to stifle a laugh, "I'm just kidding. If you don't like it, I suppose you can starve."

Draco ate his meal quietly.

"I think today's a good day to test the potion," said Hermione, "Everyone's here except for Neville."

"Okay, I'll see if he can come and help. It'd be better for him if he's here," said Harry.

"Excellent, I can't wait to see how it turns out," said Hermione in anticipation.

"I'm sure it'll be great," said Ron, "You sure want to through that mate? It could take six tries before we get it right. You never know, it might not work at all."

"Way to be enthusiastic, Ron," said Katie.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," said Harry.

"What's this potion for?" asked Mr. Smith.

"Hopefully, it will help to battle a dementor," said Harry as Draco spit out his orange juice.

"Just where did you get you hands on a dementor? They've already joined him!" yelled Draco, "Come now, Potter, I know you're thick but are you that eager to die?"

"Really, Draco, I never knew you cared so much. For your information, we have a boggart. We'll be using that to test it," said Harry.

"Couldn't that be dangerous?" asked Mrs. Smith, "What if your calculations were incorrect and it poisons you?"

"Then Professor Snape will dance on the Astronomy Tower," laughed Harry, "No, I have certain reasons to believe I won't be dieing until my final battle with Voldemort. I trust that Hermione's calculated every thing to the exact measurements. Today, we're testing two things: the varying amount of chocolate and the results."

"So, why are you testing it with a boggart?" asked Mr. Smith.

"When a boggart attacks me, it turns into a dementor. My old professor, Remus Lupin, told me that it suggests that the thing I fear the most is fear itself," said Harry, "Now, if you would all excuse me, I have to speak with Neville."

Harry walked into the den and grabbed some orange glittering powder. He through it into the fire and stuck his head in as he shouted Neville's name.

"Harry?" asked Neville when he walked past the fire, "What's going on?"

"We're testing the potion today, would you care to assist us?" asked Harry.

"Sure, let me tell my gran and I'll be there in, say, half an hour," said Neville as his head disappeared.

"You know, Harry," said Ron as he walked into the den, "For someone who hates floo powder, you seem to be used to using flack powder."

"Is that what it is?" asked Harry, "I've used it a couple of times. I guess I just assumed how it worked. I'm going to grab my trunk and then go to the library. Let me know when Neville's here and we can test the potion."

Harry went to his room, grabbed his trunk, and lugged it into the library. He set the lock so that only he could open it. As he carried a stack of books down into the trunk, he heard someone calling him.

"Harry?" called Katie, "Are you in here?"

"Down here!" called back Harry.

"What're you doing down here, Harry?" asked Katie.

"I thought that if I have a problem that I need to look up, where else should I look but in my own personal library?" explained Harry.

"Oh, do you need some help?" asked Katie.

"Sure, just start grabbing some books off the shelf and bring them down," said Harry.

The duo worked in silence until they finished.

"Thanks for the help," said Harry as they slumped into a sofa, "I have to ask you a question: Why are you with me?"

"I'm with you because carrying all those books around made me tired," said Katie.

"No, why did you agree to go out with me?" asked Harry.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I just felt… a bond with you. I can't explain it, I felt drawn to you," said Katie.

"Yeah, I felt that too," said Harry.

"HARRY!" yelled Ron, "NEVILLE'S HERE!"

"Guess we had better go," said Katie as she playfully pouted, causing Harry to start laughing.

Harry and Katie walked into the den and found a very nervous Neville.

"You didn't tell me Malfoy would be here," moaned Neville.

"Sorry, Neville, but he should stay out of your way. Hey, guys, can you come in here?" asked Harry.

Ron and Hermione entered the den.

"If you would all follow me, I will be taking you to a secret part of my Manor. I want as few people to know how the testing goes and I think that it's the only hidden place with enough room," said Harry as he led them to the library, "Ron and Neville, if you could bring the trunk."

"What's so secret about the library?" asked Ron as he placed the trunk on the ground.

"Nobody can see this?" asked Harry as he pointed to the door.

"Yeah, it looks like every other empty shelf around here," said Ron as he thought he was pointing out the obvious.

"No, _this_," said Harry as he placed his hand on the door.

The door opened to show the chamber. Harry heard four audible gasps behind him.

"Welcome to my training ground," said Harry, "Let's go meet my ancestor."

Harry led the group to the painting.

"Hey, Godric," said Harry.

"Harry, mate, have you lost it?" asked Ron, "What're you talking to?"

"They cannot see me, Harry," said Godric, "Only Potters may."

"Never mind, it's just another thing that makes me stand out. Anyway, could you two put the trunk over there?" asked Harry as Ron and Neville dropped the trunk in the middle of the room.

"Okay, let's start with one bar," said Harry as the trunk rattled violently.

Hermione handed Harry the vial and he drank it in one gulp.

"Definitely better than Polyjuice Potion," said Harry, "You guys back up so you don't get caught."

Harry unlocked the trunk with a flick of his wand and a dementor floated out. Harry immediately heard a sharp screaming for about ten seconds and then it faded slightly.

"Expecto Patronum," said Harry as he forced the boggart into the trunk.

"It's a start," said Harry, "After a few seconds, the memories faded slightly."

"Two bars?" asked Hermione as she handed the vial to Harry.

Harry again swallowed it and turned back to the trunk. He opened it and the dementor again exited its confines. Harry could hear the screaming start again. As soon as it started, it faded and returned. Harry felt as if someone was turning his hearing on and off.

"Expecto Patronum," said Harry, again forcing the boggart into the trunk.

Harry slumped down against a wall.

"Its definitely better," said Harry, "This time it was as if someone was turning the volume up and down.

"The third times the charm," said Katie as she took a seat next to him.

"You all right mate?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, this reminds me of Patronus practice back in our third year. Relentless would be a good word for their attacks," said Harry, "Let's get it done with."

Harry forced himself off the ground and drank down the potion with three bars of chocolate in it. When he unlocked the trunk, the dementor seeped out of the trunk. There was no screaming. As Harry looked towards his friends, he could see that they were hearing their worst memories. He turned back to the dementor-boggart.

"Expecto Patronum," said Harry as the stag erupted from his wand.

Harry watched as the stag rushed to the dementor. Harry watched in surprise as the dementor didn't retreat. Instead, it shrank. The stag stopped and vanished as vapors rose. Where the dementor had been, Harry could now see himself. This wasn't just Harry, it was a Dark Harry. Harry could feel the dark aura pulsing from the boggart's body. The Harry-boggart turned its wand to his friends, who were staring in shock.

"R-riddikulus," yelped Harry as the boggart turned into a bouncing teddy bear and then disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"What was that, Harry?" asked Katie as she stood.

"It would… appear… that I have a new fear," panted Harry, "I think that was me. I think I'm afraid of my power growing out of control and my hate consuming me. I don't want to turn into Voldemort."

"Don't worry, as long as you have your friends with you, you'll stay on the side of the Light," said Neville, "That is what keeps you from turning into that… murderer, his so-called friends abandoned him. We'll stick with you until the end."

"Thanks, Neville, I needed that," said Harry, "Hermione, could you dictate the effects of the potion as best as possible?"

"I have already started," responded Hermione as she began to scribble furiously.

"Thanks," said Harry as he stood, "Could you guys leave me here for a minute? I need some time alone. I'll be out in a little while."

The four friends left and Harry walked over to the painting of Godric Gryffindor.

"How- What happened?" asked Harry.

"Your potion worked perfectly. Your subconscious knew that and is no longer fearful of dementors. Unfortunately, I couldn't make out the second form," said Godric.

"It was me with my power growing out of control. Next summer, I'm supposed to train with the Monk to control my power," said Harry.

"The Monk, you say? I'm happy for you, this will prove to be useful," said Godric.

"Were you trained by him?" asked Harry.

"Yes but I won't tell you anymore," said Godric, "Now, back to your fear. You are indeed powerful; you have proven that over and over. Just keep this in mind: anger can increase the power of your spells but it leads down the path to the darkness. Salazar found this the hard way. Love is a better way to strengthen your spells. You had better go back to your friends now, Harry."

Harry went into the den and found everyone sitting quietly. Harry took a seat next to Katie.

"Draco? Would it be okay if you told everyone what cause this drastic conversion or would you rather keep it private?" asked Harry.

"I'll be okay to tell you all. In fact, I think it's for the best," said Draco, "As most of you know, I was to become a Death Eater yesterday. Potter knows full well how… he treats his minions. Since the day I returned home from Hogwarts last year, my father thought that it was prudent to teach me what would happen should I fail. I leave you no envy, Potter. I could feel my father's anger and frustration as he endlessly tortured me, hour after hour, day after day, until I reached the brink of my sanity. I started to be able to resist the pain. The week before the new term was to start, he allowed me time to recover. I spent this time unconscious, drifting through the universe, or so I believe. I was shown things during that time that I wish I never had."

"Are you okay?" asked Blaise.

"Yes, I'm fine. The first vision I was shown…" said Draco as he screwed up his face in concentration, "was of a giant bird. It was white and gold. I think that it was a phoenix. It spoke to me; it told me that it was going to show me the life of my savior. It showed me the deaths of two parents and the attempted killing of a baby. The result was a house blown to pieces."

"You saw it all?" asked Harry.

"That… and more. I watched as the phoenix showed me a little boy being beaten by a much larger boy. I watched as the same child was being chased by a dog. I was shown scene after scene of Potter's horrendous childhood. My focus eventually altered to that of his school years. I watched as he faced Quirrell and his spirit in an attempt to protect the Sorcerer's Stone. I saw as he faced a memory of the sixteen year old Tom Riddle. I watched as he slayed a basilisk with Gryffindor's sword. I watched as the poison seeped throughout his body, slowly killing him until a phoenix… Fawkes, I think he called it, healed him with his tears," said Draco as he stared at the floor, "Then, I watched as he fought against the dementor's influence in our third year. I watched as he uncovered the truth behind the betrayal against his parents and as you saved your godfather. The scenes shifted yet again, showing me a graveyard. I watched as you were tied up and used in his sadistic ritual to return to his body. I watched as you dueled and saw the echoes of his latest kills. I watched you bring Diggory's body back to the school and discovered that Moody was really Crouch. The vision altered again, showing you fighting to keep him out of your mind. I watched as he lured you to the Department of Mysteries and the smashing of the prophecy. As your godfather fell behind the Veil and you're being possessed by him, I was watching. I watched in horror as you unleashed your rage upon Dumbledore and his office. The phoenix appeared before me again and told me that you still faced dark times ahead but with friends, you stood the possibility of being happy. The final words it spoke were in the form of a question. It told me to choose."

Harry sat in silence, absorbing Draco's retelling. He vaguely registered her placing her head on his shoulder.

"I think that it's time we all went to bed," said Mr. Smith, "Off you all go."

Everyone went to their respective beds but none slept.


	37. Euryx

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Euryx

The next five days went quickly for Harry. He and his friends finished their homework easily. They spent their lasts days of vacation slowly getting ready for their return to school. On the day they were to return, they apparated in groups to the Kings Cross Station and boarded the train. Harry and Katie were the last to enter the cabin. As they sat across from Ginny and Neville, Neville posed a question.

"Do you think it's safe?" he asked, "Leaving Draco and Blaise in the same house as would-be murderers. Would-be murderers who know their true allegiances?"

Harry could almost feel his jaw hit the ground, "Oh, no, I forgot about that."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," said Ginny.

Just then, Ron and Hermione entered.

"Harry, let me ask you a question," said Ron, "How do you know you can trust that son of a bludger, Malfoy?"

"RONALD!" shrieked Hermione.

"It's okay, Hermione," said Harry, "Days may change but the opinions of people might not. I know I can trust him because, as he told his story, I could feel his honesty. It's kind of hard to explain. Besides, the only way he could know the details of my childhood would be if he used Legilimency, which I would have felt him trying."

"All right," said Ron, defeated, "I still don't trust him but if you do, I suppose that I could try to be nice."

"Let's just stick with civil," said Harry, "You'll have to get used to that because I'm almost certain that he'll be in our Auror class."

The train ride was thoroughly after that. When they arrived, the sixth year student's were given their new schedules.

"Dueling sounds like it'll be a good class," said Harry.

"What? I don't have dueling," said Ron, disappointed.

"I do," said Katie.

"Same here," said Neville.

"Dueling sounds better than… hang on," said Ron as he scanned his schedule, "I don't have the Auror class either. I have history of healing and healing; both with Madam Pomfrey."

"I thought you told them that you wanted to be an Auror," said Harry suspiciously.

"Well…" said Ron, "First, I said that I would like to be a Healer but I told them that I would never be able to get that many O.W.L.'s I completely forgot."

"That's all right, although I never would have pegged you to be a Healer," said Harry.

"It's kind of my now not so secret passion," said Ron, "Being friends with me gave me a fair few chances to see Madam Pomfrey at work."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione began to laugh.

"I think I'm going to bed," said Harry, "Night all."

Harry went to his dormitory and pulled the curtains closed on his four-poster bed.

'Professor?'

'Yes, Harry?'

'Can I ask you a question?'

'I believe you just did but you may ask another.'

'Will Draco and Blaise be safe in Slytherin?'

'Hmm…'

Silence.

'Professor?'

'To answer your question, I believe that they will be fine. Anything else?'

'No, good night, sir.'

'Good night, Harry.'

Harry slept soundly that night. The next morning, Harry and his friends prepared themselves for the changes in the schedules. Harry, Katie, and Neville had Dueling on Monday afternoons and Auror class on Friday mornings. After Herbology, Harry, Katie, and Neville began to climb the Great Staircase. Harry suddenly turned to the others.

"Er- do either of you know where Dueling is supposed to be held?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Neville.

"I thought you knew," said Katie.

"Let's check the map," said Harry as he summoned the map to him, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

As the trio looked over the map, they found no trace of the retired Auror.

"Aw, crap," said Katie, "Now what?"

'Professor, where is Dueling being held?'

'Harry, you should be quite familiar with it by now… the Room of Requirement.'

'Thank you, Professor.'

"Let's hurry," said Harry as he sprinted for the sixth floor corridor.

As they entered the Room, they heard a familiar growl.

"Potter, Smith, Longbottom, how good of you to join us," growled Moody, "Now that we're all here, we can begin. The people you see around you are the same people who are in my Auror class. I can say that one day, you will all be Aurors. If I think that you're not up to snuff, you're gone. If you cause trouble or attack others without provocation, you're out. For the first few weeks, I'll be teaching you the different stances, along with their strengths and weaknesses. Let's have a demonstration duel. Potter… Malfoy, up here."

For the first time, Harry registered the fact that there were multiple dueling mats spread throughout the room.

"Face each other and bow."

Harry faced Draco.

"Just because I'm in your debt doesn't mean that I still don't hate you," said Draco as the duo bowed to each other.

"That's good," shrugged Harry as they marched into their respective positions.

"Ready? Begin!"

Harry stood facing Draco and stared at him, hoping to unnerve him. Draco wiped his wand and yelled a spell Harry wasn't familiar with.

"Micrurunsortia!" yelled Draco as a small snake shot out of his wand.

Harry sat quietly and erected the strongest shield he could. He looked the snake in the eyes.

Hello, my friend.

Enemy can speak to me?

"I am not you enemy. I would like to be your friend.

Why should I trust you?

If you don't car to stay with me, I shall gladly release you any time you deem fit.

The snake swayed for a few seconds and then slithered to Harry. Harry could hear Katie utter a gasp of surprise as the snake slithered up Harry's sleeve and wrapped itself around him.

"My thanks, Draco," said Harry as he brought Malfoy back to the duel.

"What- How- Stupefy!" shouted Draco as he began to send spell after spell at Harry.

Harry easily dodged the spells and advanced on his opponent. Within a few seconds, Harry was face to face with Malfoy. He lazily placed a hand on Malfoy's chest and pushed him to the ground. He snatched up Malfoy's wand and declared himself the winner.

"You see, class? Duels can be won without firing a single spell," said Moody, "Well done, Potter. Twenty points to Gryffindor. You used a fair bit of cunning to get that close without activating a single spell."

"Beg your pardon, sir, but that's incorrect," said Harry, "I activated a shield charm strong enough to block all spells but the worst."

"Eh? I would have seen one that strong," said Moody.

"I used a special shield, I believe that there would have been a green tint surrounding me as I conversed with my new friend," said Harry as the snake poked its head out of his sleeve.

Instantly, the room changed. It became a normal classroom. The students took notes for the rest of the class. Whenever Harry had the chance, he would speak to the snake.

May I asked your name?

I am known as Euryx, Master (A/N: His name is pronounced 'Yer-ix')

Please call me Harry. What species of snake are you?

I am a Micrurus Hajo, an Egyptian Coral Snake.

I see. How old are you?

As I was created magically, I'm not sure to an exact year but I know that I am relatively young. I hope that you will allow me out soon to find a mate. If not, there is a large possibility of me dieing.

What do you mean?

A normal coral snake is capable of living its whole life without a mate. As a magical coral snake, I cannot live more than a few months as an adult without a mate. Also, I have two types of venom. As you may be aware of, normal coral snakes are among the highest poisonous snakes alive. I share their venom but I can secrete a second form, a magical venom. It can block the passageways that wizard kind alone posses, the ones that allow magic to flow. My venom can block these passageways causing them to never be able to use magic again.

You mean you can turn them into squibs?

What is a squib?

A person who has those certain passageways but cannot make use of them.

Then, yes. As a snake, I am able to heighten the potency of magic that many deem Dark. Why they deem it Dark is lost on me.

Well, my friend, I don't foresee me casting Dark magic any time soon.

I will keep the offer open to heighten your power.

Thank you. I will permit you at night to hunt and search. Rest for now, I will let you know when it is time.

Thank you, Harry.

It felt weird to Harry that he had a snake crawling around in his robes, trying to make itself comfortable, but it was oddly comforting.

'Must be the Slytherin in me.'

After class, Katie ran up to him and swatted the back of Harry's head.

"Don't you know that it's rude not to introduce people?" asked Katie playfully.

"Sorry, Katie meet Euryx," said Harry as the snake slithered out into Katie's hand and up her arm.

I think that she's trustful, Harry. Do you think so?

I should hope so, Euryx, I am Harry's girlfriend, after all.

You can speak to me also?

Yes, I can.

Are there others like you? Can everyone talk to us?

Not quite. There are three in England: Harry, myself, and … my father.

I feel like you are not on friendly terms.

No, we aren't. He's trying to kill me and Katie is helping me to stop him.

If he tries to hurt you, I will bite him.

Thanks, I'll let you out. Please try and not attack anyone.

Yes, Harry.

After Harry left the castle, he released Euryx at the edge of the Forbidden Forest to hunt. He went and visited Hagrid at his hut.

"Harry, blimey, it's been a while. I thought yeh'd gone and forgot about me," chuckled the gentle half giant as he opened the door for Harry.

Fang the boarhound saw Harry and leaped onto the teenager, knocking him over.

"Fang, stop licking me," attempted Harry.

Hagrid was forced to pull the dog off of Harry by the collar.

"I'm sorry about not visiting you, Hagrid. I've got a lot of things going on at once," said Harry, knowing that it was no excuse.

"S'okay, I heard about all of yer groups and the like," said Hagrid, "What can I do fer yeh?"

"Well, I've recently come into possession of a Micrurus Hajo," said Harry as Hagrid took a sip of tea and spit it out.

"Yeh got a what! Blimey, Harry, they're rare 'n dangerous, not teh mention Dark creatures," said Hagrid.

"Euryx is okay. I was just wondering how I'm supposed to take care of him," said Harry.

"Snakes, yeh see, will be fine teh take care of themselves. So long as they can hunt, they'll be fine," said Hagrid.

"What do you mean 'they'?" asked Harry as he tried to look confused, he didn't want to let on that he knew quite a bit about them.

"Magical coral snakes, I'm assuming that this Euryx is a magical one, need ter find a mate within a few months after puberty or they'll die. The mate sort of helps teh keep their life force strong. If something was teh happen to a mate, the other will try teh find another," said Hagrid, "I hope yer snake won't have much of a problem. I don't know of any colonies round here."

"I hope so, too," said Harry.

"Here, I think this'll be helpful teh yeh," said Hagrid as he stood and rummaged through his lone cupboard.

Hagrid pulled out a tattered old black book and handed to Harry.

"'A Guide to Raising Your Very Own Dark Creature.'," read Harry as he looked at the cover, "What in the world did you need this for?"

"Well, uh, I might've used it the raise Aragog," mumbled Hagrid sheepishly.

"Thanks, Hagrid, I'll take good care of it," said Harry.

"I know yeh will. Well, off yeh go, it's gettin' late," said Hagrid as he ushered Harry to the door.

"'Bye, Hagrid," said Harry as he left.

Harry quickly went to the Gryffindor common room and sat near his friends. He opened the book and began to flip through it.

"What's that for, Harry?" asked Ron.

"A book that might help me to raise my new snake," said Harry quietly and calmly.

"What!" asked Hermione loudly, "A snake? What kind of snake? Where did you get it?"

"A snake, yes, a snake, it's a magical coral snake, and I got it from Malfoy," said Harry as he answered all of her questions in order.

"What's a magical coral snake?" asked Hermione.

"From Malfoy? How can you know that it's not some kind of trap?" asked Ron.

"It was a trap, Ron," said Harry as Ron looked incredulously at him, "We had a practice duel and during ours, he sent my new friend at me. I was able to convince him to stay with me. Why did I need to? I don't know; I just felt like he could come in handy. To answer Hermione's question: Euryx is about a foot and a half long, black with silver bands down the length of his back and his under belly is green. A normal coral snake is one of the most poisonous snakes-" said Harry until Hermione interrupted him.

"Poisonous? That's dangerous!" interrupted Hermione, "He could attack one of the students!"

"Hermione, he's much more dangerous than that, believe me. Like I said, Euryx is a magical snake. He not only has the poisonous venom but he also has another form of venom; a kind that can transform wizards and witches into squibs. I hope that the day will never come when Euryx is forced to use either to protect me but he's told me that should that day come, he will risk himself for me," said Harry.

Hermione just stared at Harry in disbelief that he would keep a snake that dangerous.

"I think you should make sure that it's destroyed," said Hermione, "It's almost as dangerous as a basilisk."

This angered Harry to a level that he had never been to.

"How can you say that! How would you like it if we talked about you that way!" shouted Harry as he jumped to his feet.

"I'm not capable of killing people, _that's_ how I can say that," defended Hermione.

"So, you're saying that if you levitated someone to defend yourself and accidentally dropped them down a flight of stairs or out a window, that's not murder!" shouted Harry.

"That's entirely different, Harry," said Hermione, "That would be an accident."

"Then, if we were to destroy Euryx, as you so kindly put it, it _would_ be murder, there would be no accident about it," said Harry as he tried to calm himself.

"Oh," mumbled Hermione, "I guess I see your point."

"You guess?" asked Harry, "You _guess_? There's no guessing about it! You know what? I'm not talking about this anymore."

Harry sat down and began to rifle through the pages.

"Hermione, I trust Harry's judgment," said Katie, "I've met Euryx, and he's a good snake albeit he's the most suspicious snake I've ever met. It took Harry telling him about Voldemort's plans to kill Harry to get him to trust me. I think that Harry is fully capable of controlling him."

Harry delved himself so far into the pages of the book that he didn't hear Hermione's apology. He suddenly felt an elbow to his ribs.

"What?" asked Harry as he looked up.

"I said I was sorry," said Hermione with tears in her eyes, "I never meant to offend you like that."

"Well, you did," said Harry as he returned to his book.

"Harry!" yelled Katie as she hit him in the head.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Hermione," said Harry earnestly, "Death is a touchy subject for me, especially murder."

"I know and I shouldn't have said what I did," said Hermione, "Friends?"

"Friends," said Harry as he smiled and returned to his book.

As Harry looked at some of the creatures in the book, Harry realized that they were quite dangerous.

"Now I know where Hagrid got his fixation for dangerous creatures. This book makes Blast-Ended Skrewts look like fluffy little bunny rabbits," said Harry as he turned the page, "Wait- there _are_ bunny rabbits in here… fire-breathing ones."

Harry was finally able to find a short paragraph on snakes like Euryx.

_The magical coral snake is the second most dangerous snake, known to wizard kind. They have two kinds of venoms: one that injects a highly dangerous poison and another that turns the victim into a squib. Like all magical snakes, they can increase the potency of Dark Magic. Magical coral snakes prefer to eat live creatures, such as mice, insects and spiders, but are know to eat the occasional treat. If a magical coral snake is not mated within a few months of the end of puberty, it will die. Also, if separated from its mate for an extended period of time, they will die if they are unable to find another mate._

"It's good to know that my snake is smart, this book didn't help at all," said Harry.

"So, how was dueling?" asked Ron as he tried to change the explosive subject while flipping through his new Healer's manual.

"Not much, just the practice duel and then we took notes on different stances and their advantages," said Harry, "How about History of Healing?"

"Not too bad, Madam Pomfrey taught us about the earliest Healers. It's definitely better than History of Magic; she doesn't force us to take notes. I never knew how interesting Healing was," said Ron.

"You really should take notes," said Hermione firmly.

"Don't worry, I do," said Ron, "I can't wait for Friday, we're doing some minor healing spells."

"That's great," said Harry, "I'm going to bed. Good night everyone."

Harry walked to his dormitory and slowly climbed into bed, mentally reprimanding himself for losing his temper. As he drifted to sleep, he considered changing his hair.

'I'm sick of short, black hair…'


	38. The Second Student

Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Second Student

Harry awoke suddenly upon something flicking his ear.

"What!" shouted Harry as he sat up with a start and grabbed his wand.

Relax, Harry. It is just me, Euryx.

Please don't do that, I almost cursed the entire room.

Why not? It is rather… gratifying to see you squirm like that.

Hah, hah, you startled me. Well, I'm up and after that foul awakening, I won't be going back to sleep anytime soon.

By the way, nice hair, Harry.

What're you talking about?

Look in the mirror.

Harry walked over to his mirror. His hair was a mixture of colors. While it was still primarily black, there were streaks of red, green, yellow, and blue. It also hung to his shoulders.

'Not what I was thinking…I'm a bleeding mascot for Hogwarts…' thought Harry.

Harry heard some rustling of sheets and saw Ron's face poke out from his bed.

"N-n-n-nice hair, mate," yawned Ron as he failed to stifle a laugh.

"Spiffy, ain't it?" replied Harry as he pulled his clothes on.

Harry went down to the common room and sat in a very comfy armchair as he slowly awoke from his slumber. Students slowly began to fill the common room, many openly gaping at Harry's hair.

"Harry, did you get into my hair paint?" asked Ginny as soon as she realized that it was Harry underneath all the hair.

"No," said Harry, "My hair's always kind of acted on its own."

"If you wanted to be the talk of the school, you could have gone with a more subtle approach," said Ginny.

Ron came down followed by Hermione.

"Hermione, aren't you going to comment on Harry's hair?" asked Ginny.

"Huh?" asked Hermione as she yawned, "Harry! What in the name of Merlin did you do?"

"I thought I could be the Hogwarts mascot," said Harry casually as Ron burst out laughing.

"Nice hair, Harry, but if you wanted to get all the girls attention, there had to have been other ways," said Katie as she placed her arms around Harry from behind.

"What, you don't like it?" asked Harry in mock distress.

"Don't get me wrong, the length isn't that bad," said Katie as she tried not to laugh, "but the colors are just wrong."

"All right, all right," said Harry as he concentrated, "Is that any better?"

Harry's hair lost all of the color and returned to its original black. It was still messy and it fell to his shoulders.

"Harry, you're a Metamorphmagus?" asked Hermione with great interest.

"Yeah, didn't you all know that?" asked Harry, bemused

"No, we didn't know, mate," said Ron.

"Well, now you do, I guess. No questions please Hermione," said Harry as he cut her off, "We've got to get to class."

The group traveled down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round," called Hagrid, "I got a great lesson planned today. Nothin' dangerous, mind you. More listenin' than handlin'."

Hagrid let out a long trill.

"This _is_ going to be a great lesson," said Harry as he leaned over to his friends.

Just as Harry finished, a long song erupted onto the grounds. A large bird flew and landed on Hagrid's outstretched arm.

"This is Fawkes," said Hagrid, "Who can tell me what sorta creature he is?"

"Fawkes is a phoenix," said Harry immediately.

"Right yeh are, Harry," said Hagrid, "Ten points teh Gryffindor. Now, phoenixes got a number of uses. Can anyone give me any examples? Harry?"

"Their tears can cure most physical ailments," said Harry.

"Good, Ron?" asked Hagrid.

"They can carry heavy loads," said Ron.

"Right, anyone else? Well, they got another important trait: they can tell if a person's morals are good or bad," said Hagrid.

Hagrid spent the rest of the class teaching them about the habits of phoenixes. Towards the end of the class, Hagrid let them test their morals with Fawkes. Harry was happy to see that Fawkes immediately flew to him without hesitation. As Harry and his friends were crossing the grounds, Harry heard someone mentally calling to him.

'Harry, can you hear me?'

'Ginny? What do you need?'

'Could you apparate to me?'

'Sure, it's no problem, I'm there.'

"I'll see you guys later," said Harry, "Ginny ran into some sort of problem. I'll see you guys later."

Harry thought of Ginny and apparated to her side. When he arrived, he found himself surrounded by five Slytherins.

"Potter! What're you doing here?" yelled the head of the group.

"That must make you Nott. As for what I'm doing here, I could ask you the same question," said Harry, "You look a lot like your father; he's an ugly git."

'Let me guess, it's a long story, right, Ginny?'

'Yeah, should we retreat?'

'No, I've been waiting to have some fun with them. Let's do a little disfiguration. Immobulus on three.'

"Are you listening to me, Potter?" yelled Nott.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" mocked Harry, "Three! Immobulus!"

The five Slytherins stopped in shock as they froze in place. Harry walked up to Nott.

"If you ever threaten _anyone_ else and I find out, I will complete you transformation," threatened Harry, "Hablas Perro."

"Where'd you learn that?" asked Ginny, "What did it do? Where'd it come from?"

"I found it in one of the books in my library. It forces the victim to growl and bark like a dog when they try to talk. It lasts for a whole twenty-four hours. It's Spanish," said Harry as he walked up to Vincent Crabbe, "Onia Anusia."

Ginny watched in shock as a long pointed appendage protruded out of the back of his robes.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Ginny.

"If you mean a horn, then yes. It's sticking out of his you-know-where," said Harry with delight.

"Brilliant!" commented Ginny as she placed a Bat-Bogey hex on a Slytherin.

Harry walked up to the final Slytherin, Gregory Goyle.

"I think I've got just the remedy for you," said Harry, "Parecersas Cadáver."

Goyle's body began to thin and his skin looked as if it was falling off. He reminded Harry of Sirius when he escaped Azkaban.

"Harry, that's foul," said Ginny as she caught a whiff of the Slytherin, "He smells like a rotting corpse."

"That's good, it means I didn't screw up," laughed Harry as he released the Immobulus spell.

Nott tried to yell something at Harry but all that came out were a series off barks.

"I guess his bark is worse than his bite," chuckled Harry, "So, what happened?"

"Well, he tried to walk through me as if I wasn't there and I retaliated by insulting him. Before I knew it, he and his lackeys had me cornered, so I called you," said Ginny, "I've got to get to Transfiguration, bye Harry."

"Bye," said Harry as he went to the Great Hall for lunch, "Hey, guys."

"What was that about?" asked Katie as Harry took a seat next to her.

"Ginny had a problem with Nott and his goons, so we took care of them," said Harry.

Halfway through their meal, a brown owl landed in front of Harry. Harry picked up the letter and read it.

_Mr. Potter,_

_We have finally been successful in removing all the curses placed on the objects in the Black family vault. We will immediately begin to combine the Black family vault with the Potter family vault. If this is against your wishes then please send this owl back immediately. If it returns without a letter, we will begin immediately._

_Good day,_

_Ragnok Gringotts_

"That's not too bad," said Harry as he tossed the letter down and his friends gave him confused looks, "The Black Family vault has been purified and Gringotts is merging it with mine."

Just as Harry finished, a brown lump collided with the of Ron's head. It was the Weasley family owl, Errol. Ron picked up the letter and read it. When he let it fall from his hands, he looked relieved.

"They found Percy," was all he said as he ran to find Ginny.

"Does it say who had him?" asked Harry as Hermione picked up the letter.

"No, only that they found him and that their trying to piece together his story. It must be rather uneven," said Hermione.

"I'd better get those books. Dobby?" called Harry as the house elf appeared, "There are a number of books that are going to be added to my vault. Could you please bring them to my dormitory?"

"Certainly, Harry Potter, sir," said Dobby as he vanished.

"I'm so glad he doesn't try to 'save' me anymore," chuckled Harry.

"I had best be going, I want a good seat for Script class," said Hermione as she stood and left.

"Bye," said Harry and Katie.

"So, how's Euryx doing?" asked Katie.

"Fine, I guess, I've been meaning to ask him about his little excursion into the Forest last night," said Harry.

Hey, Euryx, getting comfortable in my robes?

Quite comfortable, your body gives off an excessive amount of heat, especially when talking to your snake tongued she-devil friend. It helps keep me warm.

Hey! The term she-devil is degrading to all women, said Katie.

Forgive me, I take it that you don't mind the term 'snake tongued', then?

Why? It's true; I am a Parseltongue.

Euryx, did you meet any potential mates last night? asked Harry.

I found that there is a small clan of coral snakes on the far end of the Forest, away from the school. I met a nice female who led me there. She called herself Euranus. I do hope she likes me, she seems quite nice. (A/N: Euranus is pronounced Er-on-oos.)

Good luck, mate.

"So, what do you think we're going to be doing for the rest of Dueling? I mean, we can't be taking notes the whole year," said Katie.

"I heard that there might be tournaments held at the end of each month," said Neville as he took a seat.

"That should be fun. It would be better if there were other Gryffindors in the class though," said Harry.

Just then, Dobby appeared.

"Dobby's task is complete," said Dobby, "Is there anything else Harry Potter, sir, is wanting?"

"No, thank you, Dobby," said Harry as the house elf bowed and disappeared, "I know what I'm doing with my free time for a while. I've got some books to move. Would you guys want to join me?"

"Sure," said Katie and Neville.

The trio went to the Gryffindor sixth year boy's dormitory and found a multitude of books throughout the room.

"Wow, there's more than I remember," said Harry as the trio scanned some of the titles.

Most of the books appeared to be on Dark subjects. When they finished examining the books, Harry slowly began to bring the books into his trunk while Katie and Neville went to the common room to do homework. Harry decided that, once he was finished, he would check his plant. Harry began to talk with the plant as he trimmed the leaves and added water. Harry could feel his anger and sadness being alleviated as he talked. He could feel his magic flowing into the plant as he spoke, kind of like his emotions were absorbed into the plant. Just as Harry finished, he heard a faint singing.

"Carry on my wayward son… There will be peace when you are done… Lay your weary head to rest… And don't you cry no more…"

Harry exited his trunk and found the Monk sitting on Dean's bed.

"What was that that you were singing?" asked Harry.

"That was a 1970s rock and roll song from America. I felt that song would fit you rather well," said the Monk as he continued to hum the tune.

"What do you want?" asked Harry.

"Each time I take on a pupil, I take two. It seems that a pattern has arisen. While one student fights for the Light, the other fights to plunge the world into Darkness," said the Monk.

"Who was Voldemort's peer?" asked Harry.

"If you mean Tom Marvolo Riddle, then I would tell you that he has no peer. I was hoping to be able to tip the balance of the world into that of the Light. It would seem that he has grown so powerful that my next two students will be the ones to return the world to its natural grey. I have finally found my second pupil," said the Monk, "I found it odd that it has taken me this long. Were I to watch you closer, I would have found them sooner."

"Who did you choose?" asked Harry as his curiosity grew.

"I… don't know," said the Monk vaguely, "I will when I see them or are in their presence."

"You have to be even vaguer that Dumbledore," said Harry.

"Where do you think he got it from?" chuckled the Monk, "I do know this: the pupil is female and spends an inordinate amount of time near you. I could feel her at the beginning of September."

"That has to be Katie," said Harry, "I'll go get her."

Harry went to the common room and brought Katie to his room for her 'surprise'.

"Harry, look out!" shouted Katie as she sent a curse at the Monk.

"Another one…," said the Monk as he stopped the attack, "This shall be an interesting two years."

"Katie, this is the Monk. He's my soon-to-be mentor," said Harry as the Monk approached Katie and brought himself eye level to her.

"I have my other pupil…" said the Monk as he faded.

"What was that all about?" asked Katie.

"Next summer, I'll be off somewhere with the Monk. He's going to help me harness my ever increasing power. He has chosen you to be his other student," said Harry as he sat on his bed.

"If this is to happen next summer, what did he mean by 'two years'?" asked Katie.

"I don't know. Other than what I've told you, I know nothing about him," said Harry.

"What do you think this training will be like?" asked Katie.

"Long, hard, and worthwhile. It'll be better now that I know you'll be with me," said Harry.

"Thanks. I think I need a walk to clear my head and find out what this has to do with me. I'm no where near as powerful as you," said Katie, "Besides this is a lot to take in."

"Hey, he tried to break the news to me as my dead father," said Harry, "I'll join you. I could use a walk."

The duo began walking to the common room and made their way to the grounds in silence. As they walked, Harry started a conversation.

"So, are you excited about the training?" asked Harry.

"Kind of. What do you know about it?" asked Katie.

"Well, I think that it's supposed to be individualized. On Christmas, Dumbledore performed a test that gauged my powers and my strengths. You should expect that soon," said Harry.

"I'm scared, I mean, what if I have nothing to offer? What if I'm too weak for him to train? What if he made a mistake?" asked Katie.

"This is what he told me: every time he has chosen a set of pupils, he's chosen two. One will fight for the Light while the other will inevitably allow Darkness to consume them-" said Harry.

"What if I _am_ too weak? What if the Darkness overpowers me?" asked Katie hysterically.

"It won't, you didn't let me finish," said Harry as he placed her hand in his, "The last pupil he taught was Voldemort. In an effort to break the equilibrium of power in support of the Light, he taught only him. That's where we come in. The two of us will are here to balance him out."

"And what happens when we do?" asked Katie.

"I think that the future Light pupils will be considerably weaker than the Dark. According to the information I got from the Monk, I'm to live for a long time. I think that you'll probably be there next to me," said Harry as he leaned over and kissed Katie.

This seemed to comfort her as she made no attempt to stop him. In fact, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That definitely made me feel better," said Katie when they finally parted, "That makes this summer look a lot less bleak. Promise me you'll always be with me?"

"Always," said Harry, "As long as you do the same for me."

"Always," said Katie as she placed her head on Harry's shoulder and they walked back to the common room.

A/N: Well, that's all my prewritten stuff, so there won't be anymore updates on an everyday basis. Also, I have found a beta, so I'll be emailing her the chapter and then updating. Should be about once a week. The color change from last chapter was meant as a joke. Yes, the length is longer but the hair is still black.

This note is for all the super-Harry haters: If you don't like the story, THEN DON'T REVIEW! It's a waste of your time and mine. Besides, this isn't a normal super-Harry; it's an über-Harry story.


	39. Revenge

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Revenge

The next two days went quickly in anticipation for the new Auror class. Harry awoke early on Friday. Harry, Katie, and Neville talked excitedly about their first class.

"Come on, we'd better get going if we want good seats," said Neville.

The trio made their way to the Room of Requirement, only to find the entire class outside the door, apparently waiting. Before they could ask, Moody growled loudly.

"MALFOY!" growled the Professor.

Malfoy strutted through the door. The students began to whisper about what was going on. Twenty minutes later, Malfoy walked out looking rather flustered and attempting to hide a limp.

"What?" began Harry as Moody shouted 'POTTER!'

Harry nervously entered the Room, or what he assumed would be a room. What he found was anything but a room, in fact, it was a crowded sidewalk in what appeared to be London. He found hundreds of people walking around him. They didn't seem to notice and, in fact, many walked through him and shimmered.

'So, they aren't real. Now I don't have to worry about them getting hurt.'

Suddenly, a blue spell grazed Harry's right cheek, leaving a small burn.

"What are the rules of this little exercise, Professor?" called out Harry as he tried to blend in with the crowd.

"To find me," growled Moody.

Harry found that he wasn't blending in well. Numerous people were shimmering around him as he walked. He also saw people flickering across the street. Harry ducked into an alley and hid behind a dumpster. Harry became invisible and transformed into a phoenix. He quickly took flight and scanned the street below him. He could see where the spells where originating from and saw that Moody hadn't actually seen Harry, he was just sending spells in random directions. Harry softly landed and transformed back. As he cast off his invisibility, he started forward, accidentally stepping in a small puddle.

"Petrifi-" began Harry as Moody spun.

"Rictusempra!" growled the ex-Auror softly.

When the spell connected with Harry, he was sent spinning rapidly on his side through the air. Thinking faster than he ever thought possible, Harry began to cast as many spells as he could before he landed. In combination with his spin, the spells flew through the air at Moody with lightning fast speed. Moody tried to dodge the spells but he was quickly overwhelmed. When Harry landed in a painful slump, Harry say that Moody was in the same predicament.

"Good, Potter," growled Moody as he stood, "I had hoped that you would hit me with a spell, let alone find me. Ten points for Gryffindor. Nice endeavor, trying to curse me from behind. I don't suppose you realized that puddle was there. It's been a long time since someone's snuck up on old Mad-Eye. That's the end of your lesson today, go on and get back to your common room. Don't tell anyone about this. And remember, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Harry could feel his leg spasm as he left. When he exited the room, the other students looked at him expectantly.

"Be on your guard," said Harry to Neville as he was called in. As Harry climbed the stairs to his dormitory, he felt Euryx fidgeting in his robes.

What is it?

I can smell another snake, a big snake.

Do you know where it is?

I can tell it is close. It should be in your dormitory. I can tell that it's agitated. Be careful.

Harry cautiously opened the door and was able to find the snake. It sat, coiled up, on his bed.

Nagini!

It's about time you got here. Master sent me here a long time ago.

What do you want.

I am here to deliver a message: I'll be eating you soon. Master says that I'll finally get to eat you.

Oh, really? I think not. How did you expect to return to your so-called Master?

There are a number in his service at this school. They'll send me back.

What makes you think that you'll get that far?

"Serpiente Mata!" yelled Harry as a black light erupted from his wand.

The light connected with Nagini and Harry heard her hiss loudly. Euryx poked his head out of the neck of Harry's robes.

I hope that you don't plan on punishing me with that spell anytime soon.

Never, my friend, I would never intentionally hurt you.

Harry walked over to the dead body of Voldemort's snake. Harry summoned his sword. He used it to carve words onto the underbelly of the snake.

_Surrender or suffer my wrath_

Now what?

I don't know, Euryx. Voldemort's always made it seem that our connection works one way, for him. I don't think that I could send it to him straight to him… but I could leave it for someone else

Harry opened his trunk and retrieved his invisibility cloak. Holding Nagini under one arm, he draped the cloak over himself. Walking carefully, he went to the dungeons. He shed the cloak and stashed it. Walking in plain sight, he laid the body bottom side up in the center or the corridor, so that all could read it. What he didn't realize was that he had placed it directly in front of Snape's personal dormitory. He retrieved his cloak and returned to the common room. When he entered his dormitory, he found Ron.

"Harry! They found out who had kidnapped Percy!" shouted Ron as he saw his best friend.

"That's great, so who had him?" asked Harry as he placed his cloak in the trunk.

"You'll never guess… Fudge!" said Ron, "Yeah, he told Percy to decimate his apartment so that it looked like someone kidnapped him. Fudge promised to make Percy his second in command when they returned to power. It turns out that Fudge has joined You-Know-Who."

"His name is Voldemort, Ron," said Harry, "I'm not surprised. Fudge is easily fooled when it comes to the idea of power. Did Percy have the Dark Mark?"

"Yeah… but they think that Fudge used the Imperius curse to get him to take it," said Ron.

"We'd better get going, we don't want to be late for Potions, especially today," said Harry as Ron eyed him suspiciously.

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm here to give you all a little foreshadowing. In the future, I plan to use a ball to oust Harry and Katie to the public. Also, everyone's favorite fire-breathing bunny rabbits will make a comeback. During the last chapters, a couple of people will die. Snape will be ousted as a spy too. This is a warning: I won't post the final chapter until I complete the first of the next story. I'm currently thinking of titles, I had one but I forgot it. If any of you have any good ideas for plot points, send them to me and I'll probably consider them. Remember the new Death Eater… Five Months And five days.


	40. Snape

Chapter Forty: The Return of Snape

As Harry and Ron walked into potions, Harry caught a glimpse of Snape. Instead of his normally greasy, slick hair, it was rough and messy. He seemed to be looking around like he was becoming paranoid. He also seemed rather angry about something. As to what that was, Harry could only guess. As soon as Harry placed his books next to his seat, Snape yelled at Harry.

"POTTER!" yelled Snape, "Outside, now!"

Harry was thoroughly confused but he knew better than to question his professor. As soon as he went through the door, it slammed shut and Snape through Harry into the wall.

"Do you know where that door leads!" shouted Snape as he pointed to a door in front of where Harry had laid Nagini to rest.

"No, would you care to enlighten me?" asked Harry coldly.

"That door leads into my personal dormitory! You placed the Dark Lord's dead snake in front of it!" shouted Snape, "Are you trying to give me away as the spy!"

"Professor, I did not realize that that led to your home but I suggest that you lower your voice. Someone is bound to hear your screeching," warned Harry as he looked down the hallways.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER!" bellowed Snape, "Thanks to you, I'm now going to be watched! Every child of a Death Eater is going to be watching me! I'm marked! I've lost my usefulness! I'll no longer be trusted! I might as well let the Dark Lord kill me!"

"I never thought that that would happen," said Harry softly as he looked to the floor.

"EXACTLY!" yelled Snape as he threw Harry back into the wall, "You didn't think! Thanks to you, it's less than likely that the Order will have a spy in the Dark Lord's ranks! Get back inside before I do something I may later regret. Do not expect my past fairness anymore."

Harry quietly returned to the classroom and took his seat. Just as his friends were going to ask about Snape, Snape slammed the door open.

"Return to your common rooms, class is dismissed for today," said Snape before he swirled his cloak behind him and strode towards the Great Staircase.

When Harry and his friends returned to the classroom, Harry turned to Ron.

"I told you we didn't want to be late," said Harry sarcastically.

"Harry, what happened?" asked Katie, "We could hear Snape yelling but his words were stifled."

"That… began this morning. After Auror class, I went to our dormitory. As I walked up the steps, Euryx warned me that a snake was in the dormitory. As I entered, I saw Voldemort's snake, Nagini. Nagini threatened me and I killed her. Using my sword, I wrote a message to Voldemort across her underbelly. I laid her to rest in a corridor in the dungeons. Apparently, I chose a bad place: Snape's doorstep. He thinks that it will be taken as a sign that I tried to bring it to him or something. Needless to say, Snape's peeved at me," finished Harry.

"You killed Voldemort's snake?" asked Hermione, "Why did you do that?"

"I killed her because I was sick of her threats to eat me," said Harry simply.

"What spell do we know that kills snakes?" asked Ron.

"You guys probably don't know it, well Hermione might," said Harry, "It's called Serpiente Mata. I found it in a Spanish magic book over the summer."

"Harry, you do realize that that is Dark Magic, right?" asked Hermione cautiously.

"I had a feeling that it was. I probably couldn't have really done it," said Harry as he reached into his robes and pulled out Euryx, "if it wasn't for this guy."

My pleasure, Harry. See? Dark Magic isn't that bad.

You're right, my friend. Dark Magic isn't bad.

"Harry?" asked Hermione, "What're you two saying? Have you forgotten that not all of us speak Parseltongue?"

"Sorry, Hermione, Euryx and I were just saying that Dark Magic isn't as bad as it's made out to be," said Harry.

"Not as bad as it's made out to be?" asked Ron, surprised, "Harry, you'd better be careful. That's bad stuff you're messing with."

"Nonsense, Ron," said Harry, "As long as I can remember why I'm using it, I'll be fine. Besides, it's just an interest. I don't plan on using it all the time. I only researched Dark Magic to be forewarned. Some of it can be useful when in a tight spot. I think that it's more of the intent more than anything that turns someone Dark. Just because I might use Dark Magic doesn't mean that I want to become the next Dark Lord. I intend to only use it when necessary."

Ron eyed Harry carefully and let the subject drop.

"I hope that our snitch in the Order really isn't compromised," said Hermione as she looked over her shoulder, "If he was, we have lost a serious advantage."

"Hermione, as much as Dumbledore hates to admit it, Snape will be found out one way or another. Besides, he's not all that useful. He can barely tell us any information without causing some scrutiny upon him," said Harry.

Suddenly, Harry's scar exploded in pain. Harry fell to the ground clutching his scar.

_Harry was watching a Death Eater present him with a dead snake. On its underbelly was written Harry's message._

"_We have reason to believe that Potter did this," said the Death Eater._

"_I know for certain that he was, Nott," said Harry as he stared at the young Death Eater, "As payment for this, CRUCIO!"_

_Harry watched as the young man writhed in pain. Harry could feel himself cackle in high pitched glee. Suddenly, Harry was removed from his position. He watched as Voldemort turned and looked upon him._

"_Enjoying your view, Potter?" spat Voldemort, "Do not fool yourself; Occlumency isn't what has kept you from my mind. No, I haven't allowed you in my mind. I thought now would be an appropriate time to speak with you."_

"_I have nothing to say," said Harry as he stared coldly at the reincarnated Dark Lord._

"_Well, that must be a first for you," cackled Voldemort, "I will give you this one chance. I know that you used a Dark curse on Nagini. For this, I should make your death incredibly painful. I am a fair man-"_

"_You? Fair? Don't make me laugh," spat Harry as he interrupted Voldemort, who was shaking with rage, "A fair man doesn't laugh at the pain that he causes his followers. You're not fair, you're sick."_

"_Why you insolent-" began Voldemort, "I will give you this one chance: TELL ME THE PROPHECY!"_

"_If I tell you the prophecy, will you leave me and my friends alone?" replied Harry._

"_But of course," smiled the Dark Lord, making Harry sick to his stomach._

"_I don't believe you, so I won't tell you," said Harry._

_Harry quickly thought of a fake prophecy, one that was close to the real one._

"_LEGILIMENS!" shouted Voldemort as he brandished his wand._

_Harry had never felt an intrusion like this. He could feel Voldemort searching his mind. He thought with all his might on the fake prophecy. When the words appeared he tried to believe they were true. He seemed to have convinced him. As soon as the grip slipped, it was retightened and Voldemort searched Harry's mind. Harry tried to keep himself calm but as he erased all thoughts, Katie's face appeared._

"_NO!" shouted Harry as he forced Voldemort out of his mind._

"_So… I have a daughter," said Voldemort as he panted slightly, "Interesting, very interesting. And she's destined to defeat my minions. But I know the prophecy. 'Neither can live without the other… Were they to join forces, they would conquer all…'"_

"_If I need you by my side to conquer the world, so be it," said Voldemort, "Join me."_

"_Never," said Harry as he stared into Voldemort's eyes._

"_Then I will kill the ones you care about one by one, starting with my lovely daughter," said Voldemort as he moved his hand._

_Harry felt himself being thrown from Voldemort's mind._

When Harry was finally able to open his eyes, he found his friends looking at him, scared.

"Harry! Wake up!" yelled Ron.

"Ron, I'm awake," said Harry as he tried to sit up.

Harry groaned and laid his head back down.

"Uhh, Voldemort can be brutal sometimes," said Harry.

"Harry, that's not funny," said Hermione.

"What did you see, mate?" asked Ron.

"Nothing really but I did have a nice chat with Voldemort. Let's go back to the common room," said Harry as he looked to Katie, "He knows. I tried to keep him out but I couldn't. I'm sorry. You're all in danger now and I'm worried that I won't be able to protect you all."

"It is okay, Harry. It was bound to get out at some point," said Katie as they entered the common room.

"What was bound to get out?" asked Ron.

"Don't worry about it-" said Harry but Katie cut him off.

"I'm the daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle," said Katie.

Ron's face contorted in surprise, fury, and disgust.

"You're what?" asked Ron, "You knew Harry? She's dangerous!"

"Ron, this reason we didn't tell you," said Harry, "You're too judgmental for your own good some times."

"Who else knows? Or was this a secret kept from just me?" asked Ron.

"Ron, no one else but Dumbledore know. We wanted to keep it a secret," said Harry, "We both have similar missions; we've been destined to bring down the greatest Dark power known to man. You all might want to sit for this."

Ron, Hermione, and Neville sat on a couch as Harry looked to Katie.

We have to do this, they have to know. We can't keep them in the dark anymore. hissed Harry.

I know, it's time they knew the truth. responded Katie.

"Once again, not all of us speak Parseltongue," said Hermione in an annoyed tone.

"As you all know, at the end of last year, I found a prophecy made about Voldemort and me. According to the prophecy, the one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month died seventeen years ago," said Harry as a look of fear washed over Neville's face, "Yes, I realize that that could have meant you, Neville, but it didn't. According to the prophecy, the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal. My mark is my scar. Professor Trelawney prophesized that I will have the power that Voldemort doesn't know about, that I will use that power to defeat him. 'Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…'"

"What does that last bit mean? 'For neither can live while the other survives'?" asked Hermione, "Both of you are alive."

"I think it means that neither of us can live a whole life. It's sort of like unicorn's blood. One must live a cursed life. I think that neither can live like they want while the other is still alive. Voldemort will continue to hunt me down and I'll continue to look over my shoulder, hiding from real life to keep those around me safe."

"Where does _she_ fit into all of this?" asked Ron spitefully.

"Katie and I will help each other in our fights," said Harry as he eyed Ron coldly, "Ron, you have to accept her for who she is, not who she's related to."

"How do we know she isn't spying for him?" asked Ron.

"We know because a prophecy was made about her," said Harry as he turned to Katie, "It's time they knew what you have to do."

Katie sighed.

"Like Harry, I have been given a seemingly impossible task. The seer foresaw that a daughter would be born of the Dark Lord and would wield all of his power. She is to help the mortal enemy of the Dark Lord to defeat his minions. I am that daughter," said Katie.

"How do we know that this isn't some elaborate hoax?" asked Ron, still apprehensive.

"I've seen the prophecy," said Harry, "It's your choice whether or not to believe her."

"I've shared a dormitory with her for months and I haven't seen any evidence of some betrayal of Harry," said Hermione.

"Thank you, Hermione," said Katie, "It's nice to know that some people aren't hateful towards others because of their heritage."

"I believe you," said Neville.

"You know, Ron, you're starting remind me of a choice few Slytherins," said Harry as he glared at his friend.

Instantly, Ron was on his feet with his wand pointed at Harry's forehead.

"Take… that… back…" said Ron through gritted teeth.

"Why?" asked Harry, "They don't like those who are muggle born, like Hermione, simply because of their parents. You have suddenly deemed that Katie isn't worthy of being your friend simply because of her father. What's the difference there?"

Ron grudgingly lowered his wand.

"I guess your right," said Ron as he looked at Katie, "I'm sorry, I overreacted."

"You've got that right," said Hermione.

"It's okay, you should have seen Harry when I told him," said Katie, "I seem to remember he ran to Dumbledore to make sure I wasn't lying."

"Hah, hah," said Harry, "Now that that's settled, what now?"


	41. Break In

Chapter Forty-One: The Break-In

The next few weeks went steadily for Harry. He began to spend more time with Katie, not that she minded. Early in February, Katie approached Harry about this.

"Harry, why have you been spending so much time with me?" asked Katie bluntly.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry as he looked up from his potions essay.

"Well, before that vision, you would spend time with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and me mostly. Lately, it seems that you spend more time with me than them. I was just wondering why," said Katie.

Harry looked to the table in silence before speaking.

"Ever since that vision, Voldemort's been forcing weird dreams on me. In them, all of you are begging me to join him to stop him from killing you. He seems to torture you especially. It's been all I have to not say anything," said Harry.

"Really? Oh, Harry, I'm sorry you have to go through that alone," said Katie as she draped her arm around his shoulders.

"What ever made you talk to me in the first place?" asked Harry suddenly.

"I… don't know. It's hard to explain. I had this urge to be around you. It was intoxicating. Whenever I'm around you, I feel instantly better. It's weird, I've never felt this way about anyone," said Katie.

Harry began to look at Katie oddly.

"What?" asked Katie.

"It's probably nothing but I felt the same way around you," said Harry.

The pair stared into each others eyes before returning to their homework.

That night, Harry was again visited by Voldemort.

_Harry seemed to be in a field of some sort. He knew this place well; he'd visited it every night since his vision. He turned and saw Katie. Her eyes were white and glazed over. Drool was hanging from her mouth. Her hair was standing straight up. Harry blinked and when he caught sight of her, she looked normal. Suddenly, he heard a high pitched cackling._

"_She'll be dead soon, I promise," whispered Voldemort into Harry's ear._

"_NO! I won't listen to you!" yelled Harry as he turned and saw Ginny._

_She had the same white- eyed drooling expression that Katie had. Instantly, she looked like herself._

"_She'll be dead, too," whispered Voldemort._

_Harry turned again. He saw Ron and Hermione looking the same way he'd seen Katie and Ginny._

"_They'll all die unless you join me," said Voldemort menacingly, "If you do, I swear that I'll leave them be."_

_Harry turned again only to see Dumbledore. Unlike the others, Dumbledore looked normal except the normal twinkle in his eyes had vanished._

"_If you join me, I'll only hand him to the dementors. If you don't, I'll kill them all slowly," said Voldemort._

"_NOO!" shouted Harry as he dropped to his knees, feeling utterly helpless._

"_You have four months to decide. Until then, get used to seeing their vile faces," hissed Voldemort, "Each night will be some form of torture…"_

With that, Harry woke up, panting for breath.

"No, I can't join him. I have to kill him," whispered Harry to himself.

The next day, a Saturday, Harry was moping around the common room, trying to avoid his friends. Every time he looked them in the face, he saw them white-eyed and drooling like zombies. Feeling overwhelmed, Harry left the common room and walked the corridors for hours. He finally ended up in the Defense classroom. Wanting someone who might be able to comfort him, Harry knocked on the door leading to Strindell's study. As he knocked, the door opened. Harry cautiously walked in. As Harry looked around, he caught sight of some papers on Strindell's desk. Harry bent closer and read the upper most documents. After a few lines, Harry realized that it was a complete inventory of weapons in the Potter vault. A number of the items were circled. Suddenly, there was a loud pop and Harry looked up to see Dobby the house elf.

"Harry Potter, sir! The most unthinkable has happened! Harry Potter's vault has been broken into!" squeaked Dobby.

"What do you mean my vaults be broken into? That's impossible," said Harry as he realized the most likely suspect, "No, not again."

"Excuse Dobby, Harry Potter, sir, what is you saying?" asked the house elf.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," said Harry as a brown owl landed in the study.

Harry noticed that it was addressed to him. Harry ripped open the letter. It was from Gringotts and it stated that his vault had been burglarized. It also had a list of stolen objects. Harry compared the list in the letter to the one that was on Strindell's desk. They were an exact match; every item that was circled was stolen. Just as Harry dropped the letter, he noticed that Strindell had entered the study. Harry noticed that Strindell was wearing all black.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" asked Strindell nervously.

"How could you do that? I invite you back into the family and you betrayed me," spat Harry, "Consider yourself estranged, again. Keep the weapons; all you had to do was ask. I would have given them to you. But no, you had to sneak behind my back and steal them. Looks like I was too quick to believe that you had really changed."

Harry stormed past Strindell.

"Harry-" started Strindell but a loud bang cut him off.

Harry watched as Strindell soared past him. Harry turned to see Dobby with his hand outstretched. A look of fury was upon his face.

"You are not to be speaking to Harry Potter anymore, thief," said Dobby lowly, "Harry Potter is a great and kind wizard who was gracious enough to allow you back into his family after they turned their backs on you and you betrayed him. That… is… unacceptable."

Harry had only seen the house elf defend him once, when Lucius Malfoy had threatened him after Dobby's release. It hadn't turned out to be a pleasant said and neither was this. Strindell was lying in a heap, limbs twisted. He seemed to be dazed.

"Dobby speaks true, you are not to talk to me nor my friends at any time except during class time," said Harry as he turned and left with Dobby trailing his every step.

"Thank you, Dobby. That meant more to me than you know. It is only fair that you know stop calling me sir, not that you'd listen to my pleas," said Harry as he placed his hand on the house elf's head.

"Harry Potter is too kind," squealed Dobby, "Dobby must be returning to the kitchens now. Good bye, Harry Potter, sir."

Harry chuckled softly to himself. As he walked back to the common room, he began to think that rehabilitation for criminals seemed to be a deception. As he entered the common room, he saw Katie bound toward him. Suddenly, a pain coursed through Harry's body. Instead of seeing Katie's unblemished face, it was cut viciously and blood was pouring from every puncture in Katie's face. Sick to his stomach, Harry turned his head and threw up all over the floor. When he'd finished, he turned and ran into his dormitory. Harry threw himself into his bed and closed the curtains. He pulled the covers over him, hoping that the whole day was just one giant nightmare.

"Harry?" called the voice of Katie softly.

"Go away," whispered Harry.

"Not until you tell what's wrong," said Katie firmly as she pulled curtains around Harry's bed back.

Harry was happy to see that nothing had actually befallen Katie.

"What happened? None of us have even spoken to you today. You leave for hours to who knows where and when you finally return, you take one look at me and through up all over the common room," said Katie despondently, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," lied Harry as he buried his head into his pillows.

"I know that's not true, now tell me what happened," said Katie.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," said Harry weakly.

"You're wrong," said Katie, "If something has happened to you, I want to know about it. You're the first person I've really cared about since my parents."

Harry looked up at Katie in surprise.

"What?" asked Harry.

"At least now you'll look at me," said Katie as she wrapped her arms around Harry to stop him from escaping, "Now, what happened?"

"Fine," said Harry grudgingly as Katie laid down next to him, "Over the last few weeks, I've been seeing you, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all be tortured in both magical and muggle ways. The things that I was forced to see were gruesome. I was forced to watch, helpless, as you were all tortured. The whole time, you were begging me to join him. He cackled as he watched me agonize over the decision, saying things about how he'd stop if I agreed. I swear that I can't keep this up. When I walked into the common room and saw you, he forced me to see you as if you were beaten and bleeding. The sight was so realistic that I threw up. I couldn't stand to see you like that. To make matters worse, my _dear_ uncle betrayed me. He broke into my vault and stole a number of weapons from me. When I found out, I started to yell at him. When I stormed out, he tried to stop me. If Dobby wasn't there, I don't know what I would have done to him. Dobby just sent him flying. Sometimes, I'm glad that little house elf tries to save my life. Ugh! I can't shake the sight of your… mangled face. I don't think I can last much longer."

"Harry, don't you see?" asked Katie, "Voldemort's just trying to drive you over the edge. He's just trying to trick you into joining him but you mustn't."

"I know but you have no idea what it's like to see what he's shown me," said Harry as he hugged Katie.

"I know I don't but that doesn't matter. As long as you know that they aren't real, you don't have to worry about it," said Katie as she pushed Harry's head back into the pillow and laid her head on his chest, "Don't forget that your friends will always be with you. We won't ever abandon you."

"I hope not. Thank you for pulling me out of that," said Harry as he fell into a sea of unconsciousness.

Harry again dreamed that Voldemort was torturing his friends.

"_Crucio!" yelled the voice of Voldemort._

_Harry jumped between the delirious and limp bodies of his friends and the spell. Harry collapsed to his knees for a few seconds before standing back up._

"_Cruciatus doesn't… work… on… me anymore," panted Harry._

"_That's too bad. Imperio!" shouted Voldemort._

_The spell connected and Harry could hear Voldemort's voice in his head._

"_Kill them… You know you want to… After that, no one will tell you what to do… You'll be free…"_

"_He's right, you know…" said a small voice in the back of Harry's head, "You can end it all now…"_

"_Who are you?" shouted Harry at the voice._

"_You'll know in the end… If you kill them, you'll be free but you'll be racked with guilt. In the end, you'll be overcome with pain that you'll kill yourself, just to join them. Only you won't die, you'll remain here… You won't be dieing anytime soon… But don't worry, neither will Katie…" said the voice._

"_NO!" bellowed Harry as he threw off the Imperius curse._

_Harry looked around and saw that he hadn't moved. Voldemort was looking at him in utter shock. Just as Harry tried to lunge at him, Voldemort caused the vision to wash away._

Harry awoke with a start and found that Katie was asleep in his arms. Thanking Merlin that he hadn't woken her, Harry looked around and noticed that it was passed midnight.

'How am I going to explain this in the morning?' thought Harry to himself as he gripped Katie tighter and fell back asleep.

The next morning, Harry awoke to the dormitory door being slammed open. In walked a fuming Hermione, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" yelled Hermione.

"HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH OUR DORM MATE!" screeched Parvati.

"What?" said Harry incoherently as he looked down and saw Katie's confused face, "Whatsamatter?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S THE MATTER!" yelled Hermione.

"YOU BROUGHT OUR DORM MATE IN HERE AND DIDN'T EVEN ENTERTAIN THE THOUGHT OF RETURNING HER!" shouted Lavender before all three girls burst into a fit of giggles.

"I swear, I barely remember yesterday!" yelled Harry before he realized that the girls were laughing at him, "But I have a splitting headache, that's for sure."

After the laughing girls and the disgruntled boys, who had lost a nice amount of sleep, left, Katie looked into Harry's eyes.

"Have you really forgotten last night?" asked Katie.

"Not a chance," said Harry as he placed a kiss on Katie's lips, "But I do have that headache."

"I love you, Harry Potter," said Katie as she placed her head back on his chest.

All Harry could do was open his eyes in shock.

"What?" asked Harry, "You… love me?"

"I do," said Katie, "Although, it's customary for someone to repeat it when said."

"I'm sorry but you caught me off guard. I don't know what to say," said Harry as he let his head rest against hers, "I don't know what love is… I've never really felt it. I do know that I care about you more than anyone I've ever known but I don't know that it's love. I'm sorry. Love is a difficult concept for me to grasp."

"That's okay, Harry," said Katie, "I understand. You went eleven years before having any friends who didn't care about your past. You went thirteen years without any kind of real parent. I understand that it's difficult for you. Just know that I'm always here for you."

"I think that it's time we made our relationship a little deeper," said Harry as he kissed her on the lips.

"I think so too," said Katie as she turned her head and kissed Harry on the cheek before climbing out of the bed and leaving the dormitory.

'I really hope that Rita Skeeter stays away from me or I'll have to burn down the Daily Prophet to keep that from the wizarding world.'

A/N: Well, that's it for now. My beta has been begging me to develop this so I'm sorry if you don't like it. It's not really my element but that's about as good as I can get. Also, my beta hates this chapter but oh well. The ball chapter should be soon but it'll take longer than most. My beta said that she wanted me to let her help since I'm no good at the touchy feely stuff like that. I had to wrack my brains just to get that far. Thanks for all my reviewers and I hope that you like my latest chapter.

Crimson Katana: The first answer won't be answered until the end, as is true for the third. Hopefully this will quell your questions about Strindell.


	42. The Unmasking

Chapter Forty-Two: The Unmasking

Over the course of the next few days, it seemed that every Gryffindor knew about the 'incident' in the sixth year boy's dormitory. How the whole school didn't know was beyond Harry.

"How come no one's whispering and gossiping about my social life lately?" asked Harry as he ate breakfast in the Great Hall with his friends.

"It seems that 'someone' placed a spell on the common room so that no one remembers what happened unless they are _in_ the common room, with a few exceptions of course," said Ron softly as he jabbed a finger at Hermione, "I guess you don't have to worry about Rita Skeeter charging into the castle with her photographer."

Harry elbowed Ron hard in the ribs as he leaned over to talk to Hermione.

"Thanks," whispered Harry.

"For what?" asked Hermione vaguely as she picked at her food.

"For everything," said Harry.

Minutes later, the group was on their way to the dungeons for potions. As soon as they reached the corridor, they heard yelling and a sudden crash. The potions room door was blown to pieces as a man was blown through it. Harry ran forward and knelt beside the man. He quickly realized that it was Snape. Harry turned into the potions room to find the end of Andrew Nott's wand pointed at him.

"Don't move, Potter," said Nott lowly, "I'm going to finish the job I started with this traitor."

In a flash, Harry had his wand in his hand and was dodging a slew of curses. Just as Harry rolled to his right, he heard a dark incantation.

"Dominear crusindo!" muttered Nott as a black light was shot out his wand.

As soon as Harry stood, he was hit. Harry didn't immediately register an effect but then he heard it, that faint whispering.

"_Raise your wand to your head and kill yourself_…_"_

The whispering repeated itself multiple times, when suddenly…

"_What in the hell are you doing!" bellowed a voice in Harry's head, "You're actually letting that little prick get away with trying to control you! I would have thought you had more sense than that… You can stop Voldemort from controlling, what makes you even listen to this kid?"_

"_NO!" bellowed Harry in his mind, "He won't get away with it."_

Harry suddenly became aware of his surroundings. He was standing in the dungeon. Nott was sneering at Harry, still believing that he could control Harry. Harry suddenly began to laugh.

"I order you to stop laughing!" yelled Nott.

"You think that your little pseudo Imperius spell can _actually_ control me?" asked Harry in between piercing howls of laughter, "You think that you can get me to kill myself? Stronger men than you have tried… like your master. He's tried quite often to control me. He can't even get me to budge… he's almost as pathetic as you. I think that he'd get farther if he listened to the Slytherin in him but his ego is too big. Tell him I said 'hi'. Stupefy!"

The Slytherin dropped to the ground in a fell swoop. Harry turned back and began to check Snape.

"Enervate," whispered Harry as the man regained consciousness.

"What-? Potter! What are you doing!" asked Snape callously.

"Saving your life," muttered Harry, "Nott attacked you. How could you let him get the drop on you?"

"He came to me claiming that he needed to talk about his poor decisions. When I asked him what he meant, he blasted me through the doors," said Snape as he stood up.

"Needless to say, you had better watch your back," said Harry, "Don't let any Slytherins corner you alone. Your job is done."

Snape was about to ask him what he meant when he noticed the group of students in the stairwell.

"Go back to your common rooms!" yelled Snape, "Class is cancelled."

"You had better check in with Madam Pomfrey," said Harry as he turned to leave.

"Not again," muttered Snape through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" asked Harry innocently as he turned around.

"I'm in the debt of another bloody Potter," growled Snape, "I now owe you _two_ debts. I was never able to repay your father…"

"Think nothing of that, Professor," said Harry, "I will consider both debts repaid so long as you swear on your very life to the fight against the very Darkness that shall threaten our world for years to come."

Snape gave Harry a calculating look but before he could answer, Harry turned around and walked away. Harry was thoroughly glad that Snape was no longer in his debt.

'Perhaps he'll be slightly sufferable now…"


	43. The Announcement

Chapter Forty-Three: The Announcement

As Harry returned to the common room, he noticed that a number of girls were giggling as he past. Harry finally found Ron, who was wearing a smug grin, in their dormitory.

"Tough luck, mate," said Ron

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"One of your favorite events is coming up soon, some time in the spring," said Ron.

"Not-" started Harry.

"That's right, a ball is gracing the halls of Hogwarts," chuckled Ron, "They posted signs in the common room."

"Would that be the reason why every single girl giggled when I past them?" asked Harry.

"Probably," said Ron.

"What happened to every one knowing what happened in this very room a week a go?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure," said Ron, "Hermione mentioned that she was working on her memory charms so that she could make the whole house forget about it. Turns out that that charm she cast was of a lower variety. I guess she managed to follow through."

"I would rather take on Voldemort than go through another Yule Ball," muttered Harry.

"You won't have to worry about that," said a voice from behind Harry, "They're calling the ridiculous thing a Spring Fling."

Harry turned around and saw Katie standing in the doorway.

"You were right, Ron," said Katie, "Hermione did cast a memory charm on the entire house."

"Figures," muttered Ron.

"I take it that you aren't a large fan of balls, either?" asked Harry.

"Not really, I get nervous bumbling around in front of a large crowd," said Katie.

Ron started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Katie.

"Harry has the same problem," said Ron, who was still chuckling.

"So have you asked her yet?" asked Harry as he tried to change the subject.

"Who?" asked Ron, "What're you talking about?"

"Have you asked _Hermione_ to the _ball_," reiterated Harry.

"Oh, not yet," said Ron, "I haven't seen her since I saw the sign. Before I could even try, she was dragged off by Parvati and Lavender. What about you, who are you taking?"

"You git, who do you think I'm taking?" asked Harry, "That is, _if_ we go. Would you care to go to the Spring Fling with me, Katie?"

"I'll think about it," said Katie, causing Harry's eyes to widen in shock and Ron's mouth to drop in disbelief, "I'm kidding. I would love to go with you."

Just then, the door burst open and Hermione walked in followed by Parvati and Lavender.

"Hey," said Harry.

Hermione marched up to Ron.

"Are you going to wait until the last minute like two years ago?" asked Hermione bluntly.

"I don't think that he has any intentions of that," said Harry quietly, causing Parvati and Lavender to giggle.

Ron began to open and close his mouth stupidly, clearly unable to articulate the desired words. Remembering the spell that Nott had used earlier, Harry pulled out his wand.

"Dominear Crusindo," muttered Harry inaudibly.

Harry was close enough to Ron as the spell was fired that no one saw it. Ron stiffened and stood straight.

_Tell her how you feel… She wants to know_ thought Harry.

"Hermione, I love you and I would be honored if you would accompany me to the ball," said Ron rather tenderly.

Harry immediately ended the spell. Ron's shoulders drooped slightly and he blinked numerously. Hermione gasped and tears welled up in her eyes. She launched herself forward and hugged Ron firmly.

"Oh, Ron! I love you too," cried Hermione happily as Ron patted her back awkwardly, "I would love to go to the ball with you."

Ron gave Harry a questioning look. Harry shrugged and went over to his trunk, looking for something to try and change the subject. Just as he was opening the trunk to go into the library, Parvati piped up.

"Harry, should we make a repeat of our forth year?" asked Parvati hopefully.

Harry was taken aback and chanced a quick glance at Katie, only to find that she was no longer in the room.

'Ah, no, this won't end well.'

"Er- no thanks, Parvati," said Harry, "I'm not sure if I'm going just yet."

Parvati looked heartbroken and Lavender was shooting glares at Harry. Parvati turned and ran out of the dormitory, followed closely by Lavender.

"Smooth, mate," said Ron.

"Oh, Harry," said Hermione exasperatedly.

"I'm telling you, you have to right a book on girls for guys," said Ron, "You'd make a fortune."

Hermione chuckled before placing a kiss on Ron's cheek and leaving.

"Would you mind filling me in on what happened?" asked Ron, "The last thing that I remember is trying to ask Hermione to go with me and then she's jumping on me."

"I er- sort of cast a control spell on you," said Harry, "It was rather weak but you really needed it. You looked like a fish out of water."

"You did what?" asked Ron incredulously.

"That's right, I put a control curse on my best friend," said Harry in vexation.

"I guess it worked," said Ron, "What did I tell her?"

"I only told you to tell her how you felt," said Harry sheepishly, "You kind of told her that you… loved her."

"I said WHAT!" asked Ron loudly.

"Yeah," muttered Harry, "If it makes you feel any better, she returned the gesture. At least you won't have to wonder now."

"I guess I owe you one," said Ron, "I would never have been able to tell Hermione that. I was too afraid that she would get hysterical at the idea."

"No problem, mate," said Harry as he clapped his friend on the back.

"What were you looking for in your trunk?" asked Ron.

"Nothing, really, I just didn't feel comfortable being in the middle of that particular conversation," said Harry.

"Where did you learn that curse anyway?" asked Ron as he plopped onto his bed.

"Nott used it to try and control me when I saved Snape, remember?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yeah," said Ron in reminiscence, "That was weird, the way you reacted when Snape got blasted through the door."

"What did you expect me to do, watch helplessly?" asked Harry.

"No, I just didn't expect you to rush to Snape's side," said Ron.

"Let's change the subject," said Harry.

"All right," mumbled Ron, "What happened to Katie?"

"I don't know, I never saw her leave," said Harry as he sat on his bed.

Before either could say another word, Katie appeared five feet in the air, flailing wildly, and fell painfully onto her side. Her arm seemed to be bent behind her back and her hands were nearly touching. Her lower legs were pinned beneath her thighs. Harry and Ron jumped off their beds and ran to her side.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"I had a little talk with the Monk," groaned Katie as she sat up, "He performed the test."

Ron gave Harry a questioning look, which Harry brushed off.

"Are you hurt?" asked Harry.

"I'll live," said Katie.

"Ron, could you give us a minute?" asked Harry.

"Sure, I'll be in the common room," said Ron.

As soon as Ron left, Harry turned his attention back to Katie.

"Well?" asked Harry, "How did it go?"

"It was… weird," said Katie.

"How so?" asked Harry.

"First, tell me what happened during your test," said Katie.

Harry told her about his scores and abilities.

"That's what makes it weird," said Katie, "While you got numbers on your assessments, I got question marks, like they couldn't determine the answer."

"That is weird," said Harry, "What about your abilities?"

"It said I only had one: Phoegan Queen," said Katie.

Harry's eyes widened.

"There was nothing else?" asked Harry, "Nothing about Parseltongue?"

"No, nothing," said Katie, "Why?"

"The very first ability on my list was my being a Phoegan Lord," said Harry.

Understanding dawned on Katie's face.

"What does this mean?" asked Katie.

"Did the Monk give you a book?" asked Harry as he walked over to his trunk.

Seconds later, Harry emerged with his book that he received from the Monk.

"A book that looks like this?" asked Harry.

"No," said Katie, "As soon as he showed me the results, he sent me back here."

Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"This doesn't make any sense," said Harry, "The only information on Phoegan Lords comes from an ancient legend but it never mentioned a Phoegan Queen."

"What do you mean 'a' Phoegan Queen?" asked Katie, "Surely there has to be more that one."

"That would be less than likely," said Harry as he opened up the book, "According to the information I received from the Monk, there has never been a recording of a Phoegan Lord. So, it's less than likely that a Phoegan Queen have been born before them."

"Do you think that this could be because of our relationship?" asked Katie.

"No, I think that this caused our relationship," said Harry, "Do you remember my question from a couple weeks ago? When I asked you why you decided to talk to me?"

"Yeah…" said Katie.

"We both felt an inexplicable attraction to each other," said Harry, "Maybe… this has something to do with it. This could be the cause of the attraction."

"That sounds logical," said Katie.

"I just wish I knew why fate seems to make everything happen to us," said Harry as he tossed the book into his still open trunk.

"You will probably never know," said a familiar voice.

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Monk himself," said Harry sarcastically.

"Indeed," said the Monk, "I believe I may have an explanation to your results."

Katie's head seemed to stretch closer in an effect to hear everything the Monk had to say.

"I have found the lost legend of the Phoegan Queens," said the Monk as he pulled a piece of parchment out of his robes, "This is an interpretation, much like the one I gave the pupil."

Katie stood up and took the parchment from the Monk. She sat next to Harry and they both read the legend.

_The power a Phoegan Queen possesses is unknown. According to legend, the Phoegan Queen receives her power from her Phoegan Lord. How a Phoegan Queen is selected is unknown. The Phoegan Lord and Queen will feel an unexplainable attraction, one that cannot be denied or ignored. Like the Phoegan Lord, a Phoegan Queen can only be killed and ages as slowly as the Phoegan Lord._

"That explains…little," said Harry as he finished reading.

"You have a point," said Katie, "The only thing it explains is the reason why I had no results. It's because I gain my power from you."

"There is very limited information on these subjects," said the Monk, "For now, I cannot explain any specifics with you. You will understand in time…"

The Monk faded away, leaving Katie and Harry sitting, both very confused.

A/N: Hey Everyone. Sorry I've been gone for so long. I was working on other things but now I'm back. I will be updated rather consistently, hopefully. Until Sunday at 9:00 p.m., I will be taking votes. These votes will determine what happens in the next chapter. Either another Quidditch match or straight to the Ball. If you don't choose a Quidditch match, there will be another one sometime after it. If you do choose a Quidditch match, the Ball will be the chapter after and I'll have a grand total of three chapters involving Quidditch games, meaning that I will write out all three games. See ya later.


	44. Chapter 44

Hey people,

It's been a while since my last update and it will be a little longer until my next real update. Between me and my beta it isn't likely that we'll be able to anytime soon. Beta's working at a camp and I am currently nursing a fractured finger. Therefore I'll be home more but not really in the mood to write. I am bouncing a few ideas around in my head so here's hoping I do good. If need be, I might update an un-beta'd version that will probably be chock-full of spelling errors. There is some good news: The sixth book has been released. Unfortunately I think it was a bit of a flop. I didn't care for it too much. This makes my story officially AU, not that I mind. I'm hoping that I can get Phoenix Guard finished soon. There'll be some twists and turns in the last few chapters. Let me warn you… I **will** _not_ load the final chapter until I have the opening chapter of the next story up and ready to roll, mainly because I hope to avoid the public lynchings. Well, that's it for now. Hopefully the next time they'll be an actual story… Although, now that I think about it, I believe that the next chapter is the ball and that's the chapter beta wanted to write (see, I'm nice.) Well, thank you to my loyal readers and I'll try and get going again.

VVSBANDGEEK


End file.
